Collide with me in the corners of your eyes
by Dragonborn89
Summary: A mix of canon and AU Set in senior year. Brittany is thrown for a loop when a new cheerio on the team develops an insane obsession with the captain of the squad.
1. Number 8 is not number 1

_He ran to the end of the stage and as he was about to jump, his entire body froze from head to toes, the ice was so constricting he couldn't move a single finger._

"No! No! No! Please, don't!" Santana's smugness suddenly turned to desperation.

_Standing frozen on the edge of the stage he was struck with a heavy close-handed knuckle punch to the jaw, the ice shattered away, and when he got the slightest window of opportunity he went flying to the right side of the stage only appear instantly on the left side behind his opponent. _

"I got you now", Santana gloated with a smirk.__

_"Get over here!" The warning that was the animalistic growl wasn't enough for his opponent to react in time. He launched his spear, penetrating his icy chest. The chain attached to it was pulled with colossal force and his helpless enemy was yanked towards him. _

_Once his enemy was inches from him, Scorpion took off his black and yellow mask to reveal his bloody skull, he took a quick breath and exhaled flames onto his opponent's body._

_Inspite of being in flames, the warrior stood up and glanced down, he put his cold hands together and in one swift movement froze the entire floor under his nemesis. Scorpion hit the floor as deathly cold energy started forming around subzero's hands and in moments he formed his Kori blade. He cut through Scorpion's body while he was still lying on the iced floor. "FINISH HIM!" A booming voice resounded._

"You've got to be kidding me! How is that fair? I can't even with this stupid game" Santana spat out angrily as she threw her controller to the carpeted floor.

"Oh, come on, San. Don't be a sore loser" Brittany grinned at her girlfriend's childish demeanor while hitting a lightning fast combination of buttons and flicks of the controller stick, her eyes still glued to the screen.

_"Dun dun dun"_ The fatality theme came on.

"Oh no you did _not_!" Santana stood with her mouth agape.

"Ha-ha-haaa!" Brittany stood back mock-laughing at her.

_Scorpion stood dazzed as a beam of ice shot out from Sub-zero's palms, his hands pointing towards scorpion's feet and started freezing his body from the bottom up until reaching his waist._

Santana shot up from the couch and launched herself on Brittany, "That's it! Game's over! Turn it off! Turn it off!" Santana whined, trying to smother Brittany with a small throw pillow.

_Sub-zero reached out to rip Scorpion's spine out along with his skull._

"Hahaha, wait! Waaaait! I wanna see the blood! Oh my god, look at the guts!" Brittany couldn't contain her laughter as she kept moving around Santana while she kept trying to block her vision from the tv screen.

"Babe, I wanna see the- I wanna-" Santana cut her off with a kiss and almost instantly Brittany's eyes became hooded and then shut as she kissed back, the hand holding her controller went slack and after a few seconds the controller dropped next to her. As they kept kissing, one hand slowly made it's way to Santana's back while the other went to grope her butt. The game now completely forgotten.

Just as Santana opened her mouth a little bit more, Brittany opened hers to receive Santana's tongue and tangled it with hers; The hand that was on Santana's back came up to the back of her neck and gently pushed to deepen the kiss. Instinctually the hand on Santana's ass pushed forward too making Brittany's hips roll into her girlfriend.

Santana, sensing where all this was going, reluctantly broke the kiss. "Babe, we can't" She whispers, leaning her forehead on the blonde's while still slightly rocking her hips into her. She was stupid for thinking her "_distract-Brittany-kiss_" wouldn't lead to something more.

"Why not?" Brittany asks breathily, her mouth kissing her cheek and moving to plant open mouthed kisses to Santana's neck, distracting her as her hand sneaks between them and swiftly down to Santana's red spankies; She runs her fingers a few times over the fabric before slipping under them, Brittany's eyes close involuntarily and a light moan escapes her lips at what her fingers find… "San… you are _so_ wet". It's Santana's eyes that shut at these words, she rocks her hips a little harder coaxing Brittany's fingers to slide up and down her slit, "Baby, you know I want you so bad right now but my parents are gonna be here any second and we have practice in like 15 minutes".

"Let's just go upstairs real quick", Brittany mumbles between kisses until she catches Santana's mouth again, dipping her tongue in with desperate need and putting a little more pressure in her fingers gliding on Santana before letting two fingers slip inside of her. "Oh, fuck" Santana stills her movements, dips her head down to the crook of her girlfriend's neck and slowly starts rolling her hips to the gentle beat set by Brittany's hand. As they progressively build a steady rhythm, Santana places her mouth next to Brittany's ear and she whimpers between pants "Britt… Oh, God- Oh, fuck… harder".

Hearing this, Brittany shifts them on the couch and lays Santana down, then lies on top of her keeping the same rhythm they'd already built together. With every thrust she pushes her hips onto her own hand to go deeper and harder into Santana, they never stop kissing.  
>Brittany knows it won't take more than a couple of minutes until Santana comes undone but the red spankies aren't helping and are only slowing things down, <em>"These need to come off if we're gonna be quick" <em>She thinks to herself and decides to pull them off with her other hand so she doesn't pull out.

As she's sliding the spankies off, they hear a car door slamming shut and Santana's eyes snap open. Brittany rolls her eyes and let's out an annoyed groan, "You've got to be kidding me", she says as she pulls out of her girl. Santana jerks up and promptly starts freaking out "Oh my god, I told you! I told you! We shouldnt've done that here and now the whole room smells like sex. Oh god, they're gonna know we were doing it here! Quick, get some lysol!".

The blonde girl just stares at her "Babe, calm down, the only way they'll know what we were doing is if they see your sticky spankies lying over there" She points towards the lost undergarment.

"Oh my god!" Santana shoves them on lightning fast and starts arranging the couch pillows and fixing her hair, meanwhile Brittany is just standing next to the television looking at her still warm and glistening fingers that were just inside Santana.

"Britt, what are you doing? Go wash your hands"

but instead of listening to her girlfriend, she just slips her fingers into her mouth and cleans them herself.

Brittany turned to look at Santana with a cheeky smile on her face, Santana returned a small smile as she playfully rolled her eyes, "You still have to wash them". Brittany made a pouty face but still listened and went to wash.

Just as she was out of earshot, the front door opened up and Mr. and Mrs. Lopez walked through with bags of groceries in arms. Santana greeted them and offered to get the rest of the bags.

"Britt, hurry up! Help me get the groceries out of the car!"

As soon as Brittany said hello to Anita and Santiago, she bounded off the sidewalk and to the parked car's trunk. With only a couple of bags left, Brittany started to inspect the contents.

"San, catch!, Santana turned her head and Brittany pitched a grape at her mouth but missed by an inch and hit her chin.

"Hey! I wasn't ready" she said, placing the bags on the sidewalk "Ok, go".

Brittany pitched another one and Santana caught it perfectly, raising her arms in victory and doing a little bow at the end.

Brittany came skipping towards her and encircled her in a tight hug, "Yay! I love love love my super talented girlfriend", she said with a smile leaning down a little for a kiss. Santana pulled away after the short smooch, her face scrunched up.

Santana narrows her eyes, "Britt, did you not wash your mouth right now?"

"Uh… No, why?" she replies, getting self-conscious and wondering if she has bad breath right now.

"Cause you taste like… you know… me" Santana says the last word in a hushed tone even though there's nobody else around to listen.

"Oh god, stop saying things like that" Brittany pleads with a slight roll of her eyes, which makes Santana's features turn into a confused frown… Britt notices that the message isn't really coming across so she decides to be more direct about it.

"I just don't need another case of lady blue-balls on top of the one that just happened… Wait, no, it's actually still happening" She says in a half-joking half-annoyed matter.

"Hey, I told you we shouldn't've done that there and besides we've got…" Santana reminds her, taking her cellphone out of her bra… "Holy shit, we've got ten minutes before practice starts. We gotta hurry up! C'mon Britt"

Even with this information, Brittany remains static, "Well… How about we ditch then?" she asks bitting her bottom lip and darting her eyes to Santana's plump lips. "Let's just spend the day in bed, babe. Please? Pretty please with a cherry on top?" she juts out her bottom lip and makes her best puppy dog eyed face.

She's seen that look many times and it's rare that she ever says no to that because, seriously? Who can say no to that? But now it's different, now she's not just any girl on the team, she's the team leader. "Honey, you know I can't do that. I'm the captain of the squad, if I start slacking off then I'm setting a bad example for the rest of the girls and I need to maintain their respect"

Brittany's face shifts to a thoughful gaze as nods understandingly and then shows a small smile, bringing one hand up to cup Santana's cheek, "I'm so proud of you" she says leaning in for a light peck on the lips.

Santana smiles at her adoringly but snaps out of it before she gets herself lost in those hypnotizing blue eyes again "Let's go then" she says as they both pick up the rest of the groceries and drop them of in the kitchen. They pick up their duffle bags and head out the door towards Santana's car.

Once they're on their way to school, they hit a red light and Santana turns to see that as per usual, Brittany's seat has been reclined all the way back in a nearly horizontal position with her eyes closed even though she is obviously awake. Santana's right hand leaves the gear shift and stops to rest on Brittany's thigh, she starts tracing patterns, carresing her with her fingers and the touch deepens slowly as she starts to massage. –"You know, you and Quinn are more alike than you think" Brittany speaks suddenly, stilling Santana's movements.

The smaller girl stares at her, dumbfounded and a little offended, "Why would you say that?"

Brittany smirks and turns her head, "Because it's all about the teasing and not about the pleasing" she says, chuckling a bit, "And the light is green".

Santana turns her eyes on the road with her brows knited and her mouth open, she lets out an offended huff, "Rude" she indignantly declares.

Amazingly, they make it to practice right on time. Santana makes the girls stretch and run a few laps before going through their current routine, it may seem immaculate to the untrained eye but to Sue Sylvester it still looks like a shit bomb so they need to run through it at least 10 times more during their session.

A couple of minutes into the routine, Santana spots a few tardy cheerios scattered through the field entrance. Once they make it to the spot where the rest of the team is practicing their jumps and landings, they turn to Santana and look at her like dogs with their tails between their legs.

Santana doesn't even try to make eye contact, she just waves them off and tells them "You're off the team. I can't have slackers in my squad. You can try out again next year after I graduate and you have a mediocre, uncoordinated, less hot version of me as captain. Meanwhile you'll do as I say and I say you are off the team"

The three girls look terrified, one of them looks like she wants to cry but one girl speaks up "But, Santana… can't we just-" Santana cuts her off "It's captain Lopez to you and you don't wanna get on my bad side, see I'm from Lima Heights adjacent and I'm about three seconds from-"

"-San" Brittany comes up from behind her and places a hand on her back and almost immediately Santana let's out a breath she was holding with all the tension build up from getting annoyed at the cheerio newbies. Brittany leans into Santana, whispering in her ear, she makes sure to cover them with her hand so the other girls can't hear.

Santana looks down and after a few seconds she huffs out, "Fine, whatever. I'll let it slide just this one time but believe me little piggies, if you are ever late again, I will huff and I'll puff and I'll kill you in your sleep… Now go run laps till I tell you to stop"

The three girls are left wide eyed and one of them whispers to the others… "I think the blonde one is a witch, how did she just do that?"

Santana can't believe that they're not running their laps yet and they're just standing there making Rachel Berry look like a normal human being. Just before her blood starts to boil again, Brittany steps closer to the three girls and speaks low enough just so the rest of the squad can't hear, "Um, hey… I know you girls are new but could you run along? Because we can't be here all day and I don't wanna save you again… Unless you have a death wish, if you have that then you should stay right there." Brittany said with her index on her chin, pondering the possibility of these girls actually being suicidal because that's the only reason freshmen cheerios would talk back to a captain and not just any captain but captain Santana Lopez.

The girls ran so fast to the track around the field that they practically left freshman cheerio shaped dust clouds behind them.

When she turned around, the other girls were busy practicing but Santana was beaming proudly at her, she took her hand and laced their fingers together as they walked back to the other girls. Since that horrible commercial hit the air, the entire squad knows about their relationship and everyone on the team seems okay with it and if someone's not okay with it they wouldn't dare say anything about it anyway but the couple knew that the girls on the squad they were actually friends with were supportive of them, specially the girls that joined The Troubletones with them and the ones who helped with Brittany's presidential campaign.  
>As Brittany smiled at this thought, someone at the corner of her eye caught her attention, a short haired blonde girl, she's never talked to her before but she's pretty sure that the girl is a sophmore and that she's only been a student of Mckinley High for a few weeks. She wasn't sure why but something seemed out of place when she looked at her.<p>

She was snaped out of her daze when Santana clapped her hands together and told the girls to huddle up so she could tell them about some moves she wanted to incorporate into the routine. As the girls were practicing the new steps, Brittany motioned she needed to tell her something so she leaned in, "I need to go to my locker, I left my cellphone there and I'm expecting a text from Lord Tubbington, I'll be right back" Brittany said in a serious voice. "Sure, take your time" Her girlfriend replied.

When Brittany was alredy inside the school, a new stick-thin pale-as- snow cheerio spoke to another in a soft voice but just loud enough for the captain to hear, "How come that tall Blonde one doesn't have to learn the new steps? And how come she gets to "take her time" when she needs a break and the rest of us can't? Does that seem fair to you? It's totally unfair." The other cheerio was a senior and a former member of The Troubletones, she just smiled and said nothing. Santana's eyes went wide with disbelief, "You!" Santana yelled. The girl jumped in her spot. "Yeah, I'm talking to you, anorexia. Listen up cause I'm only gonna say this once… The reason why Brittany is not practicing these steps is because these are _her_ dance steps, they're not from a book, they're not from the internet, she created them and she is the best dancer in this school and probably in the state along with "other asian". She is the reason why this team works and she is also the reason why your pathetic ghostie ass is still on the team, so you sit your ass down and shut the fuck up or I'll stop being nice to you."

Needless to say, "mute" was added to the list of things wrong with ghost girl.

After Brittany got her phone from her locker, she sat in the empty hallway and texted Quinn.

_"Q, There's this girl in cheerios, she's really weird and I feel like shooting my bb gun at her every time I see her, do you know who she is?"_

After a few seconds of Brittany impatiently bitting her nails.

"_Britt, you didn't even give me her description. What does she look like?"_

Ugh, this was going to take forever to text back and forth so she decided to call her.

The phone rings twice and as soon as Quinn picks up, Brittany blurts out "Hey, so she's in the cheerios, she's got short blond hair… like blonder than you or me and like neck length short, not a bob but like you know…"

"I'm pretty sure you're talking about Tracy Pratt, she has AP algebra with Mike… Why do you wanna know about her though?"

"I don't know she just…"

"Keeps staring at Santana?"

"Yeah, I just don't… wait, what? How did you know that?" Brittany's face contorts in confusion

"Mike told me he overheard her talking wonders about the cheerios captain, saying that she was perfect and really talented and all that jazz, so I'm pretty sure she's got a crush on your girl but don't even sweat it"

"Why didn't you tell me before though?" Brittany's eyes were downcast as she was picking at the seams of her socks.

"I didn't think it was a big deal, trust me, Britt, she is nothing to worry about"

"Does Santana know that this girl likes her?"

"I don't think Santana notices anyone around her anymore, not since you guys got together, hell even before that, she's only ever had eyes _for you_"

Brittany sighs "Thanks for the 411, Quinn"

"Anytime"

As she starts walking out the gym and towards the field, she immediately notices Santana in the middle of the field with her little writing board. She's already planning on sneaking up on her in order to spook her and see if she'll jump as high as lord tubbington when he gets startled, but before she can get close enough, she notices _that_ girl walking up to Santana and sitting down with her.  
>She remembers Quinn's words and she tries to read the girl's body language, Santana is just sitting and writing things down but Brittany notices the girl leaning in too close and Santana would've said something by now usually but she's probably too focused on her writing to even pay attention.<p>

Suddenly, the girl's hand darts out to point to something on Santana's writing board and she deaftly rests her hand on Santana's knee. Brittany's heart starts racing and pounding in her chest, she keeps walking and the girl starts to take her hand a little bit higher and- "Hey!" Brittany suddenly chimes in, Tracy snaps her head around to look at her "Oh hey" she sounds a little dissapointed. Meanwhile, Santana hasn't even lifted her eyes from the board… "Hey Britt" She turns to look at her after a beat, smiling once they lock eyes. "_That's more like it", _Brittany thinks.

"I'm just gonna go join the rest of the girls" Tracy mentions, Santana just nods.

Brittany looks hesitant before asking, "San, who's your friend?", she sits down taking Tracy's spot.

Santana gives her a weird look, "First of all she's not my friend and second of all, how should I know? You know I call them by numbers because I can't be bothered to learn all of their names when I don't really give a fuck about any of them when we're out of these uniforms… She's number 8 and I only care about one" She smiles and it feels reassuring.

"One?" She plays coy. "Who's number one then?" she grins, already knowing the answer.

"Uh… Becky" she tries but fails to keep a straight face and snorts out "Oh come on babe, you know you're my one and only and literally number one on this list" she says looking at the board.

"I know, it's just that… never mind, let's just finish the last pyramid run. Sue's coming this way and she's gonna freak if she sees us sitting" she let's out through a heavy sigh as she gets up, extending her hand towards the smaller girl and yanks her up.

As they're running through the routine, Brittany notices Tracy holding up one of Santana's legs, her hand a little bit higher than necessary and she felt a pang of jealousy induced anger, something she had never felt before. In the past she'd only dealt with boys wanting Santana's attention and she'd never felt threatened by them. But her blood began to boil as she kept her eyes glued to the hands on the tanned legs that belonged to her._ Who does she think she is? _Brittany's mind races.

"Focus, Gilberta Grape!" Sue yelled through her megaphone and Brittany snaped her head back towards Sue, knowing she was refering to her. As she snaped out of her thoughts, the movement she made made her body lose balance and tumble off the grip the other girls had on her feet and knees. Luckily, she toppled forward and landed on her feet but with the momentum she ended up on her knees.

"Britt!" Santana yelled as she jumped down and ran towards her, it's was incredibly unlike Brittany to lose balance like that. "Are you okay?" the worried brunette inquired.

"Yeah, I'm sorry. I fell" She frowned mostly at herself.

"It's okay, babe"

"Sandbags! You can babysit your giant toddler another time", Sue said with a tone of disdain but at the same time sensed Brittany wasn't being her perfectly coordinated-self. "Okay, you know what? That's enough mediocrity for today, ladies… Hit the showers"

They moved along with the rest of the girls and Brittany noticed Tracy smirking at her while they were walking towards the locker room. Once they reached the showers, Santana took the last stall (which she had claimed since he was a freshman, it was always the cleanest one). Brittany decided skip the shower and wait for her so she sat down on the bench in front of the lockers playing games on her phone. As the rest of the girls started to head out, Brittany grew impatient.

"_San normally showers pretty fast when she's in there…", _She thinks to herself when sudden realization hits her…_ "Unless…"_, a smile plastered on her face.

She starts walking towards the last stall, shedding her cheerios uniform along the way. Noticing the steam clowd above the last stall, it's obvious Santana's still in there standing still under the scalding water. Brittany walks in the stall, her eyes taking in the back of her girlfriend's naked figure, she walks forwards and tentatively places her hands on the girl's sides as she steps under the hot water.

"Took you long enough" Santana teases with a smirk.

"Sorry, I've just been distracted today" The blonde answers, touching her naked front to the other girl's back. She rests her chin on the smaller girl's right shoulder and locks her own hands over Santana's abdomen.

Brittany tilts her head towards Santana's neck and starts placing wet kisses, the water making it easier to slide her mouth against her skin. Her hands start roaming the front of the smaller girl, slowly gliding up and down from her pelvis to her breasts. Her left hand stopping on top to gently squeeze her breast while the right one traveled south to cup her core, eliciting a small moan that gets drowned out by the sound of the shower.

"I love you so much" The taller girl whispers to her ear before nipping at her earlobe.

Hearing this, Santana slowly turns around, bringing their flushed bodies together and catches her girlfriend's lips with her own,"I love you too" the brunette says after pulling away.

Suddenly a locker slams shut, startling both girls. "What the hell? I thought they were gone" Santana exclaims.

"Yeah, they were. I was the last one there" Brittany says, scrunching her forehead in confusion.

"You know, what? We should get out of here before the janitor catches us here after hours again." Brittany just nods in response. 


	2. She's my favorite and so are you

They decide to go back to Brittany's house this time since her parents were having a night out and they'd have the house to themselves. They change into comfy clothes just to lounge around the house and make their way to the living room.

Once they settle down on the living room couch to watch tv, Santana notices that Brittany had been quiet for too long.

Santana looks at her, "Babe, is something wrong?" she asks as she tries to read her face.

Brittany replies with a sigh, "I need to talk to you about something…"

Every time she's heard Brittany say that, it's meant nothing but trouble so she starts getting nervous.

"W-what is it?" Santana stutters out.

"It's a girl that- there's this girl that is on the squad and she's really pretty and she's blonde and-"

Santana starts to panic and she can't stop the words spilling out of her mouth "What are you trying to say?" Santana's mind goes to all the wrong places as she stands up. "Are you attracted to her? I knew there was a reason you'd been acting weird all day. Do you wanna break up with me? Is that what this is?"

Brittany's face twists in disgust , "San, it's the opposi-"

"No! You need to tell me what I did wrong! I can't even be-" Santana is in full blown hysterics by now

"I'm trying! I'm trying tell you something and you won't even let me finish! You're jumping to conclusions and that's not even what I was going to say" Brittany blurts out. She stands up, goes to Santana and wraps her in her arms.

"It's okay, baby. Listen…It's not me, it's you." Brittany says trying to explain and calm her down but ends up doing the opposite.

Santana's eyes go wide as she pulls away "What! What did I do? Britt, you need to tell me what I did so I can fix it, please."

"What? No, San, you got it all wrong, This girl I was telling you about… She has a crush on you, that's what I was trying to say, I don't know why your mind went straight to breaking up. I'm sorry for scaring you, Honey, don't cry."

"I'm not" Santana sniffles, looking down and whipes a stray tear from the corner of her eye.

Brittany takes a step forward, "You are the most beautiful, talented, smart, loving person I know. You are everything to me, you're everything I ever wanted and I am so in love with you, why would you ever doubt that?" She stares down at her girlfriend, her eyes willing Santana's to look at her.

"I don't know… I'm sorry." The brunette says, still staring at the floor.

Brittany's hand softly touches Santana's chin, tilting it up ever so gently "San, look at me" She does as she's told, she feels naked and vulnerable but those piercing saphire eyes make sure she feels safe.

"What are you so scared of?" Brittany asks with genuine curiosity.

Everything she doesn't want to say comes rushing out her lips before she can stop it, "I'm scared of losing you, I'm terrified. I_ just_ got you and it still feels too good to be true. I'm scared that I'm just gonna wake up and you'll be gone and I just don't wanna lose you… I can't" her voice breaks as she finishes the sentence.

"You won't" Brittany assures her with strong confidence as she pulls the shorter girl into a warm embrace. "Never ever"

"Okay", Santana whispers back.

They move to the couch to cuddle (Brittany being the big spoon) while flipping through channels and they stop when they notice 'Daria' is on.

Brittany's eyes are focused on the screen, "Have you ever noticed how much Quinn is like Quinn and Brittany is like me?" she asks still focusing on the animated show.

Santana's eyebrows furrow, "You're not like her, she's a dumb blonde cheerleader and you're a smart blonde cheerleader and you're only like the greatest dancer ever" she turns her head a bit to peck her blonde's cheek with her lips.

Brittany smiles and then frowns, "Wait, what about Quinn?"

"Oh yeah, they're totally the same" She quickly replies and clicks her tongue. "Wait, who am I then? There's obviously no Santana in 'Daria'".

"It's a tough call between Jane and Daria, but I'm going with Daria"

"Whaaaat? No way, I am so not Daria"

"You have a lot of things in common" the blonde shrugs

"Like what?"

"Well for starters, she's my favorite… and so are you" Brittany kisses her and her eyes flutter shut.

Santana smiles into the kiss and says "Okay, maybe we are a little bit alike", She rests her head further into the couch as Brittany keeps peppering her face with kisses and then just her cheek, she keeps kissing there while whispering sweet words of adoration and once in a while kisses the corner of her mouth, eventually her kisses turn lazy as they both start drifting off. A whispered "I'll love you forever" is the last thing Santana hears before falling asleep.

* * *

><p>Santana is walking barefoot through a forest, dry are crunching beneath her feet at every step but she mostly enjoys the feeling of moist dirt between her toes as she makes her way. The white sundress she's wearing gently whips against a gust of wind and she stops to admire her surroundings. The forest is deserted and dark even though it's the middle of the day, the wind and the leaves exchange whispers and a creeping feeling of feeling of being watched slowly overcomes her, maybe someone's lurking between the trees or maybe she's just imagining things. She shakes her head.<p>

Regardless of the cause, soon enough her calm stride evolves into a jog and she starts running for her life from something she's not really sure is there. The trees seem to part as she runs along a path that seems to have appeared out of nowhere. Her effort comes to an abrupt stop as she reaches the end of the forest and finds herself at the edge of a precipice, she turns back only to find that the forest trees have closed in on themselves, sealing the path from which she came from.

As she turns again, she sees a stone bridge before her, the bridge was the only way forward so she had no choice but to advance and didn't even question why she hadn't noticed it before. She started crossing the huge structure, looking down at what seemed to be a hundred mile drop. She leaned towards the left railing to take in the view and she felt one of the stones beneath her left hand start to shift, she backed away from the edge and watched in astonishment as the rock began to float in front of her following her to the center of the bridge, it seemed as though gravity had no effect on the solitary stone.

It hovered close to her, about a few feet away from her face. She lifted her left hand and inched her index finger towards the floating object and in a swift moment she poked the rock with her finger and retreived her hand.

The rock instantly fell to the ground, the light 'tap' sound that the smaller stone made on the bridge echoed softly a few times and soon turned into a roaring rumbling that made Santana's stomach turn over and her skin crawl, she knew what it meant before it started to happen.

She looked at the floor and a small crack instantly darted through the entire length of the bridge as if it were lightning making it's way through the sky. She started to walk backwards, her eyes glued to the start of the bridge where the stones started to collapse and she desperately ran for her life once more, it was as if the collapsing bridge was chasing her and the destruction was right on her heels once she reached the end of the bridge.

She jumped towards safety but her feet missed the edge by a couple of inches, her forearms caught the edge and she slammed into it. The strength of her upper body holding her up as she fought to get her lower half up the edge. Her voice was cracking as she uselessly cried for help, her hands started to give away and as soon as she let go she felt familiar hands gripping her wrists stopping her fall and pulling her up to the safety of solid ground.

They took various steps away from the edge and once they were at a safe distance Santana looked up to find Brittany. She hugged her like she hadn't seen her in years and they fell to the floor in their embrace. Still panting and her heart fighting it's way out of her chest, Santana managed to speak.

"I thought I'd never find you" she said to her blonde.

"Silly" she replied with a smile forming on her lips as she leaned in and lovingly nuzzles Santana's nose with her own and presses a gentle kiss on her lips.

"I'm glad you're safe, Santana" she presses her forehead on the smaller girl's.

"Please don't leave" Santana breathes out as her hand cups Brittany's cheek.

"I won't" it comes out as a whisper.

They lie down on the grass facing each other, their bodies pressed together.

"Britt… Why did the bridge fall like that?"

"it's all her fault"

"Who's fault?"

"I don't wanna talk about her"

"Okay… tell me something else then…" Santana said letting the subject go for now.

"Your voice makes butterflies dance in my tummy" she announces with a smile.

Santana lets out a chukle at this and kisses her girl, "You're wonderful"

Brittany smiles at her with hooded eyes, "Santana…"

"Hmm?"

" I love you" she says as she presses a soft kiss to her cheek and another one on her jaw then slowly kissing her way to the length of her neck. She closes her eyes and soft moan escapes Santana's lips as Brittany's hands begin to roam over her body.

A familiar throb between her legs slowly intensifies as Brittany's hands run from her breasts to her stomach.

"Britt-" she starts to say as her ears capture the faint sound of music and people talking, the sound becomes louder and abruptly everything in that world dissapears.

She stirs awake with her eyes closed, still feeling aroused and the feeling of Brittany's lips on her neck remaining even though she realized her dream had already ended. She's suddenly aware of a hand stroking her stomach beneath her shirt, her eyes open half way to find the blonde pressed to her neck planting a lazy open mouthed kiss to her skin.

"Britt" She interrupts and a wave of Déjà vu washes over her.

Brittany stills for only a second and then kisses her way up to Santana's ear, "I'm sorry, I didn't think you'd wake up" she whispers.

Santana grins at this, "So, were you planning on taking advantage of me while I slept?"

"Something like that" She jokes and then nibbles at her earlobe, pressing her hips into Santana's backside.

Santana turns her head towards the girl who's still embracing her from behind. When she looks at her, she finds darkened blue eyes filled with lust that shut as Santana pushes her backside deeper into the blonde's hips. Her hand slips under her own shirt, grabs the hand that was resting on her stomach and pulls it up to her breasts, Brittany's hand instantly claiming one and groping it hard.

"Ugh, San" Brittany groans out.

Santana's hand leaves her shirt and reaches behind the blonde's neck pulling her into a heated kiss, their tongues slide against each other as Brittany pushes her hips forward and Santana presses back slightly rocking up and down trying to provide as much friction as possible in that position.

Brittany hooks her right leg over Santana's and snakes her hand from under Santana's shirt to place it over her shorts, cupping her core and pressing into it with her fingertips. She lifts the hem of the shorts and slides her hand over her panties, pressing the spot that's soaked through and pushing them aside to glide her fingers through her wet folds. She retreives her glistening fingers and Santana groans in frustration at the loss of contact. Brittany breaks a heated kiss as she brings her hand up and takes a second to admire the warm liquid on her skin and bringing them to her mouth to taste Santana.

"Ugh, you taste so so good" she says capturing Santana's mouth with hers making her taste herself, while her hand goes back to where it was, stroking her lightly until the need becomes too much.

Brittany dips the tip of her index into her and pulls out, teasing her. She keeps this up for a while.

"Britt, please", Santana groans out in frustration. Her hand on the blonde's shoulder runs down her arm until she finds Brittany's teasing fingers and slowly buries them knuckle deep inside herself, rocking slightly into them.

Brittany started moving in and out of her slowly building a rhythm to an inaudible song they're bodies were dancing to. Santana's hand started wandering down Brittany's pajama pants but before she could reach. The blond shifted their bodies from their spooning position so that she would be completely on top. Pumping in and out, she holds herself on her left elbow, her hand cupping Santana's cheek and kissing her hastily between pants and moans. She feels Santana's walls pulsate, tightening around her fingers. She can tell she's close to the edge. Touching her right foot to the floor she gains more leverage, her hips thrust faster and harder pushing her hand further in touching a sweet spot inside the girl while her thumb glides soft circles on her clit.

"Britt, I… I'm-", She draws out between pants.

"I know baby, I wanna see. C'mon… come for me"

It was probably the words that pushed her over the edge. Her head jerked back, eyes shut, brows furrowed and mouth slightly open. Her breath caught as her core clenched tightly around long fingers while strong waves of pleasure made her body quiver. Her head trying to slightly straighten itself only to be jerked back again by another ripple. Brittany just watched her come undone, it was probably her favorite part. She let her ride it out and helped her come down, peppering kisses on her face, neck, collarbones and whispering in her ear while reasuming their earlier cuddling position and kissing the back of her neck while still inside of her.

Santana's body was still completely limp, "Oh my god, I think you might have killed me… but like In a good way… Damn, why are you so good in bed?", Santana asks with a huge grin leaning in for a kiss.

"I'm good in couch", Brittany answers between kisses.

"Same thing"

"Nuh-uh"

"…Babe?"

"Yeah?"

"Why did't you… pull out?"

"I don't know what you're talking about" Brittany deadpans, a mischievous smile appears on of face as she pumps into her one more time.

"Hey!" Santana exclaims with wide eyes, her mouth open in shock. "Not fair! And I am so not ready for round two"

"What's not fair?" She plays coy as she slowly pumps in and out again and turns her head to kiss her, Santana tries to break the kiss but gets reeled back in when she feels the tip of Brittany's tongue grazing hers. The blonde deepens the kiss in order to distract the other girl and feels her start to grind against her once more. She tries to fight it but she can't control the smile that takes over her features when she realizes her plan is working, ironically, her triumphant smile is what throws her plan off course.

"Oh hell no" Santana breaks the kiss. "I'm not falling for that again" she claims as she sits up and pulls herself off Brittany.

"Boo" Brittany pouts.

"Greedy" she answers cracking a smile.

"Maybe… my fingers look like raisins now"

"I know you think you're sneaky but you're not, Susan"

She gasps, "Whaaat? You never call me that! I hate that name. Take it back."

"You know, I'd never had that moment before. You know when you're just sitting down and thinking like, '_wow… my girlfriend's name is Susan'._ It never quite hit me, you know? Till now"

"Shut uuuuup!"

"Maybe I'll start calling you Sue… Ooh, Little Sue!"

"Take it back!"

"Never!"

Brittany hops off the couch to tackle her and Santana darts out of the room. She starts chasing her around the house, passing through the kitchen when Brittany stops abruptly, clutching her stomach as she hits the floor.

"San! Ow… San, help me please." Santana turns back and her eyes go wide when she finds her on the floor, she rushes to her side and quickly drops to her knees.

"Baby, what's wrong?" she asks worriedly.

"My tummy hurts" she says with a pained face.

"Maybe you should eat something. Or maybe you ate something that was bad. Did you eat anything at school?"

"No, I didn't eat anything today but it's not that, It's a bump I have right here. Look, touch it." She said trying her hardest not to crack a smile.

"Why are you skipping meals? You never listen to me. Oh my god, what if it's a hernia? What if it's a tumor? Let me call my dad, I'm taking you to the hospital. What side is it on? Let me feel it. " She scooted closer.

"Gotcha!" She caged Santana in her arms but instead of squirming around trying to break free, her brown eyes just narrowed.

"Oh my god, I can't believe you did that", she shook her head in disbelief. "That wasn't funny, Britt"

"I was just trying to prove you wrong when you said I couldn't be sneaky" hew brows furrowed.

"Yeah, well you also proved that you can be really mean"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that. I was just playing." Brittany's eyes start to glaze over.

"No, no. It's okay, Britt. I just… got really worried for a second" She quickly amended as she stood up and gave Brittany a hand to help her up. "Come on, let's go upstairs. I gotta pee."

They walked up the stairs hand in hand and into Brittany's room. The blonde plopped face down on her bed while the smaller girl went in the bathroom. When Santana came out, she climbed on the edge of the bed where Brittany was laid out like a starfish and kneeled between her legs.

"I think you're wearing too many clothes, I don't like it. Take em' off", Santana ordered.

"_You _take em' off" the sound of her voice muffled by her pillow.

"Fine" she answers as she starts tugging on Brittany's shorts and panties until their already around her ankles and then on the floor.

Brittany let out a shriek, "I didn't mean my clothes, I meant yours!"

"You better stop resisting or officer Lopez is gonna have to cuff you up"

"Who's that?" She asks why genuine curiosity that spoils any role-playing "Officer Lopez" may have had in mind.

Santana's hands started running up and down Brittany's legs and her gaze locked on her half naked girlfriend's body. She bent down and placed kisses from her calves and her thighs to her butt cheeks and her back dimples.

"Turn around" She requests. Brittany does as she's told.

Santana tugs on Brittany's Rainbow Dash shirt prompting her to take it off, both girls sit up to aid each other in stripping down. Brittany kneels on the bed once she's gotten rid of her shirt, she is completely naked while Santana kept her shorts on for some reason. Brittany looks at Santana's body up and down, she's mapped her over and over and she knows something is different but she can't figure out what it is yet.

Santana just smirks at her. "I'll give you a hint", she says in a seductive voice. "If twilight sparkle had a dick…"

"Oh my god! When did you put that on? Oh my god, it's the sparkly one, isn't it? How did I not notice? Did you do it in the bathroom? I bet it was in the bathroom."

"The point is that _this _is being good at sneakyness"

Brittany's eyes stayed glued to the bulge in Santana's shorts, slowly reaching towards it but getting her

hand slapped away.

That slap jolted her awake and slight dissapointment washed over her. She had nodded off while Santana was in the bathroom and fell asleep in bed, she turned around to find her girl but had no such luck.

She waited a couple of minutes and there was still no sign of Santana, she got up and looked for her in the bathroom but she wasn't there. She was walking down the stairs but stopped halfway at the sound of Santana's voice talking on the phone. The fact that she was evesdropping didn't even cross her mind.

"Yeah, she's asleep" Brittany realized she was talking about her.

"Yeah, Brittany's actually going away next weekend so we can probably hang out then"

"How about we go out? Have dinner, watch a movie…have a little one on one" Brittany wondered who she was talking to. She never got jealous but since she found out about that Tracy girl she felt kinda nervous.

"Hahaha, yeah. Life is hard when you're juggling two blondes" Brittany's eyes got wide and she felt her blood go cold.

"Yeah, okay. I'll see you then" she hangs up and reaches for the remote when she hears sniffling from behind her.

She turns around to find Brittany's face downcast and her eyes brimming with tears.

Santana quickly stands up and rushes towards her.

"Baby, what happened? Did you have a bad dream?" Santana reaches out to hug her but her arms are pushed away.

"Don't" Brittany all but whispers.

Santana stood silent for a few seconds but couldn't take the tension, "Hey, talk to me. Please"

"Are you cheating on me?" her voice trembles

"What! What the hell would give you that idea?"

"Just tell me the truth… I heard you"

"Heard me doing what? Heard me fucking someone else? Spit it out because I didn't do squat! You know I wouldn't do that, not to you and it fucking hurts me so much that you think I would"

"On the phone"

"You have got to be kidding me. Who was I talking to on the phone, Britt?"

"I don't know"

"No shit you don't know. Who did you think it was?"

"The g-" The rest was mumbled through and Santana couldn't hear it

"Speak up"

"The girl from cheerios… Number 8"

Santana just started shaking her head from side to side, "Unbelievable… Britt, we already talked about this; Listen, just because she has a _crush _on me (she makes sure to put air quotes on the word crush), which I don't think she does by the way, doesn't mean I'll have feelings for her too.".

"Well, who was it then?" Brittany asked, pain still written all over her features.

"It was Quinn, Britt… It was Quinn" Santana took at deep breath and let it out slowly through her mouth to calm herself and not lash out on Brittany any more than she already had.

As she went over the phone conversation again in her head and realization hit her. Embarrassed, Brittany muttered a weak "I'm sorry".

They both stood uncomfortably in silence until Santana spoke up. "We should talk", she moved towards the sofa infront of the tv and turned it off as they sat down.

"I'm sorry" Brittany said once more.

Santana wrapped her arms around her as they both laid back, Brittany leaned on her, the back of her neck resting on Santana's shoulder.

"What do you think we should do?" The brunette asks.

"About what?"

"About us. I don't know, like… am I doing something wrong?"

"No! …No. I'm the one being stupid and getting jealous over nothing"

"You are not stupid, Britt. I really don't like it when you call yourself that."

"Okay, I'm sorry."

"Stop apologizing, it's okay. I'm sorry too, I didn't mean to yell at you... I mean, we rarely fight but lately…"

"It's Just today though"

"I know but we don't fight in like, what? Four months? And suddenly twice in one day? I just don't want us to make a habbit out of it"

Brittany stays silent just mulling over all the information

"Britt?"

"Yeah?"

"I don't wanna break up"

"Me neither"

"But like, ever. I wanna marry you and have lady babies and get wrinkly with you and everything"

"San-"

"Do you think we need to take a break?"

"What? Like steal it from a car?"

"No, Britt. Like… you know. Give each other some space"

"Oh! You mean a break like Ross and Rachel? No way, that's like the opposite of what I want"

"Okay"

"Why? Is that what you want, though? Do you need space?"

"No. I like it when my space has some Britt-Britt in it and besides I get enough alone time as it is since my folks aren't home till late most of the time."

"Mhmm"

"Britt?"

"Mmm?"

"Do you think we have too much sex? Sometimes I think about it and like maybe we're sick crazy sex people and we just don't know it"

"No way! We don't get nearly enough"

"Are you saying that you're not sexually satisfied, Ms. Pierce?"

"Well… You did leave me hanging when we went upstairs"

"You fell asleep! What was I supposed to do?"

"Hey, that's never stopped me before"

"Oh my god. I'm never sleeping with you again. Creep"

"I had a sex dream, though. Upstairs"

"Wanky. Was it good?"

"I woke up when it got to the good part"

"Bummer"

"I know… Also, I'm super hungry"

"Tell you what… how's about we go get something to eat, bring it back here, watch a movie and after that I will totally make it up to you"

"Yesss! can we go to the arcade too?"

"Sure thing, babe"


	3. DDR and the Bear cub

"_Hadouken! Hadouken! Hadouken! ... Hadouken!"_

"San!"

_"Hadouken! Hadouken! Hadouken! … Shouryuken!"_

_"_Santana!"

"Whaaaat?!" she exasperatedly whines out, her tongue sticking out the left side of her mouth in concentration.

_"Hadouken! Hadouken! Hadouken!"_

"Stop that!" Brittany starts to get frustrated.

"Stop what?! Beating your ass?!" She sprouts a full grin.

"You're cheating!"

"Am not!"

A familiar male voice chimes in "Wow, she's really beating you're ass there, Britt."

"Hey Mike!" Brittany greets him without taking her eyes off the arcade screen.

Someone else speaks up after that "She really is. Wow, Ryu vs Ken? How Fitting. I thought your go-to fighter was Chun-li"

"She killed my Chun-li already but it doesn't count cause she just keeps SPAMMING!" She rose her voice at the end of her sentence as Ryu finally put Ken out of his misery with a last…

_"Hadouken!"_

"YES!" Santana yelled out and threw her fists up in the air in victory.

"I want a re-match" Brittany said as she crossed her arms.

"C'mon Britt, don't be a sore loser" Sam gently punched her shoulder.

"Hey Trouty, Liu-Kang" Santana acknowledged both boys as she turned her back to the screen.

"We're out of tokens. You guys wanna go grab something to eat?" Sam inquired.

"Ooh yay! Like a double date!" Brittany bubbled up with excitement.

"Except Sam and I aren't dating?" Mike retorted

"Well you can pretend" Santana suggested

"What?" Both boys answered simultaniously.

"If Britts wants a double date then that's what she'll get"

The boys stood awkwardly frozen not knowing how to respond to that statement.

"Ugh, look I'll give you 20 bucks worth of tokens. You have to act super coupley in front of everyone though, really make me believe it." Santana finished with a smirk.

The boys looked at each other, silently discussing it with their eyes and turned to the girls, "We'll do it"

A high pitched squeel came from Brittany "This is gonna be SO fun!" she said jumping up and down.

"Let's go to the food court, I wants a corn dog" The bruntte started walking as soon as Brittany's hand was in hers.

"Ooh yes! And pizza! …And funnel cake!" Brittany added excitedly. They started swinging their linked hands between them but then stopped abruptly and in turn made Sam and Mike stop as well.

They eyed both of them and then lowered their gazes to their un-linked hands.

"Well?" Santana asked trying not to crack a grin.

Both guys turned their gazes arbitrarily from each other and interlaced their fingers.

"That's more like it." She finished with a wink.

_

"Why does delicious food have to be dick-shaped?" Santana wonders out loud taking a bite of her corn dog.

"Funnel cake isn't dick-shaped. It's more like… Brain-shaped. It also looks like a tangela from Pokemon gen one" Sam ponders as he steals a spork-full of strawberry funnel cake.

"This one's shaped like a girl's crotch but like covered with nipples" The blonde cheerio says as she examines her slice of pepperoni pizza.

Brittany decided to mess with them a little bit more…"You guys need to make out. Or else she doesn't give you the money"

"No way! We're already holding hands _and_ he grabbed my butt. You guys make out!" Sam said defensivelly and crossed his arms.

"If every time we made out someone gave us 20 bucks we'd have enough money to end the recession but it's your turn so shut up and play some tonsil hockey" Santana responds, crossing her arms and narrowing her eyes at them.

"Yeah and besides her money is my money too, it's the same money so I'll give you extra if there's tongue" Brittany smiled cheekily as she loudly sipped her orange soda through her straw.

"Seriously? You share all your money, like a joint account? You guys are like practically married" Mike calls with an amused smile.

"Shut up, dork! It's not a big deal, now gets on them trouty lips."

"Okay, let's do this!" Sam braced himself and closed his eyes and puckered his lips, at the same time Mike leaned towards him.

Brittany squeeled a little and clapped her hands quickly in excitement, she and Santana shared a look that said "I can't believe they're actually going for it".

Their lips were a milimeter a part… just a little further and-

"Oh, what the hell?"

The boys jumped apart at the sound of the familiar voice.

"Mercedes!" Sam got up to overzealously greet his girlfriend.

"What were you guys doing?" Tina asks, baffled by what she had just _almost _witnessed.

"It totally looks like they were two-timing you guys" Brittany deadpans.

"I'm just gonna pretend I never saw that" says Tina while she holds on to Mike's arm.

"Ok, girls. Cough up the dough" Sam states as he holds his open palm towards them.

"Your call" Santana tells Brittany while fixing the blond girl's pony tail.

"No tongue, no deal" the blue eyed girl stated simply.

"Whaaaaat?!" Both men seemed outraged.

"You heard her, boys" She told them looking at her nails for imperfections.

"I can't believe you guys almost made out for money, I don't know what we see in you cheap hoes" Mercedes shakes her head at them.

"You can't blame us, Wheezy. We didn't even try that hard to convince them" Santana defends.

"They volunteered" Brittany shrugs her shoulders.

"Did not!" Sam childishly retorts.

"They cupped each other's balls, I saw it" The blonde continues and everyone just stares at her with baffled expressions.

Tina and Mercedes sit down where Mike and Sam were before their kiss got interrupted.

"So, you girls heard about the new 'Battle of the couples' thing going on at school?" Tina asked the couple of cheerios.

"I heard about it in one of my presidential meetings but I was too busy texting" Brittany starts blowing bubbles into her drink.

"Turns out people are voting for Mckinleys top power couples. A couple that's composed out remarkable studends, club leaders and Mckinley star athletes , etc. There are 5 couples nominated already and you guys are one of them"

Brittany gasps, "Seriously!? That's awesome! We're totally gonna win aren't we, San?"

"We sure are, Britt-Britt", Santana responds locking their arms together and smiling contentedly at her.

"Now don't get ahead of yourselves." Mercedes chides.

"Why not? Everyone knows we're practically teen royalty at Mckinley, even after the shit hit the fan with that repulsive campaing commercial"

"That may be so but there are other people nominated as-well"

"Like who?" Santana rolls her eyes.

"Finn and Rachel" Mercedes replies.

"Gross" Brittany shakes her head.

"The whale and the hobbit? How are _they_ a power couple?" the brunette challenges, disgust written on her face.

"Well Finn is the quarterback and they're both Glee club's co-captains. There's also Rick the stick and the president of the sweater-vest knitting club" the diva continues.

"Mr. Schue has a knitting club?" Brittany asks wide-eyed.

"God, babe. Marry me." Santana kisses her cheek.

"Sam and I are nominated too cause I'm the leader of the god squad and he just made captain of the swimming team" Mercedes turns to smile at his guppy lipped boyfriend.

"Oh c'mon, do you seriously think you can beat us?" Santana asks with a challenging quirk of her eyebrow.

"Actually, Jacob Ben Israel's online poll has you guys up by 30% already" Tina speaks up from looking at her smart-phone.

"Aw hell to the no! Are you for real?" A shocked Mercedes turns to Tina.

"Ha-ha!" Brittany high-fives her girlfriend who just smiles triumphantly in return.

"Honestly, Mercedes, it only stands to reason. Brittany is Senior class president and Santana is the Captain of the cheerios"

"Uh-uh, it ain't over till it's over" Mercedes states as she stands up and the rest of the table stands up with her since they were done eating and leaving already anyway.

"Oh It's on, Aretha" Santana puts on her best bitch smirk only to have it melt away by Brittany's kiss.

"Be nice, babe" she gently reprimands her.

"Okay" Santana smiles adoringly at her.

"Wh-tsh!" Mike makes a whipping sound that promts Santana to glare daggers at him as they all start laughing.

"Well, we're gonna go home now. See you losers later." Santana had already turned to walk away when she felt Brittany tug at her arm.

"Saaaaan" Brittany whines.

"What's wrong?"

"We didn't get to play DDR yet" Brittany tells her with a deep frown.

"Britty, what happened last time we played that right after eating?"

" I got sick" she turns away

"And?"

"I puked all over you" Brittany says, looking towards the ground and kicking her feet.

"That's right. You also puked in my car and I had to clean it all by myself while you took a nap to recover"

"That's love right there" Mercedes interjects.

"Sure is, but I don't want that happening again today."

"But I swear I didn't even eat that much"

"Funnel cake, pizza, an orange soda, half of my corndog, 2 packets of orange tick-tacks and like 7 packets of ketchup" the brunette states, counting every item with her fingers.

"I promise! I promise I won't be sick this time! I feel fine!"

"No"

"Please pretty please, Sanny bear? I'll give you a ton of kisses after, I swear"

There is a collective snort and scattered laughter from their friends and Santana's face flushes in embarrassment.

"Oh god… okay. Okay…but just for a little while." She finally concedes.

_Cough…_ "Whipped!" _Cough_

"Shut it, Jar-jar binks!" she barks at Sam who bursts with laughter along with their friends.

"You know what? Let me have the first round against Britt. I honestly didn't wanna leave without playing that either" Mike sheepishly stated scratching the back of his head.

"Fine, let's go then."

Brittany and Mike had a small crowd around them while playing the hardest expert level song. They're both sweating and trying not to get winded in order to beat the other out. Their feet stomping just in time earning "perfect" after "perfect" from the game and in doing so earning whoops from the small crowd. Mike's moves are in perfect sync but in an unfortunate turn of events his right foot slides on some drops of sweat making him miss two steps and costing him his victory.

"YESSSSSSSSSS!" Brittany lifts her arms yelling out "I am the master! I am the champion! Weeeee are the champions, my friends! And weeeeee'll keep on fightiiiiing till the endddd!" She starts gloating and singing while Santana beams proudly at her.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. That was pure luck" A sulking Mike defends while Tina comforts him.

"You just be jealous coz of mah sweet dance moves, bruh! What's you gonna do?!" The tall dancer challenges.

"Aaaaand she just turned gangster" The former goth Asian declares.

"What up, Kung pao chicken?! Wonton lo mein?! What is you gonna do, fortune cookie?!" Brittany yelles as she jumps around throwing random made-up gangster signs.

"That's incredibly racist" Tina states

"She's just keeping it real, aren't you baby?" Santana asks, delighted at her girlfriend's demenour.

"Uh-huh!" Brittany jumps towards her into a hug that makes her stagger back slightly.

"Okay, we're actually gonna go now. See you girls later" Mercedes announces one last time.

"Mhmm" Was the only response they got as Santana waved them off while Brittany kissed her.

"Babe, I drank like three iced teas and you're squishing me. I gotta go to the bathroom."

"I squish you because you're my squishy. Want me to come with?"

"Nah, you stay here and play a solo round. I won't take long"

"Mmkay"

While Santana was in the bathroom, Brittany was playing that game like she belonged to the cast of "Stomp", earning a few fans in her last round.

After earning her score of 98%, one of them spoke up.

"Hey, you're pretty good at that"

"Thanks"

"So… What's a pretty girl like you doing all alone here? Where's your boyfriend?"

"I don't have a boyfriend. I have a-"

"No boyfriend, huh? My name's Nick and I'd love to know yours"

"Uh… I don't know who "yours" is but I think I should g-"

"Why the hurry? Do you need to take your medicine?"

"What medicine?"

The guy was getting too close and was starting to make her feel uncomfortable. He put his hand on her side and gripped her tight so she couldn't get away.

He leaned close to her and told her "C'mon, all a girl like you needs is a guy like me. What do you say I take you out for dinner and show you an even better time afterwards?" He spat as he winked his eye at her for good measure.

Disgusted, she tried to push him away only to find him relentless.

"She is _not interested"_ A firm manly voice came from behind them.

The invasive stranger didn't even bother to look at him, that is until he put a hand on his shoulder and he looked up to realize that he was probably 2 feet taller than him and 80 pounds heavier.

"S-sorry, man! This your girl? I didn't mean to hit on her if she's yours, man! I didn't know she was taken!"

"Oh, she's taken alright. Now get lost"

Just as he walks away, Santana joins them.

"Hey papa bear! What a surprise! What are you doing here?" Santana smiles at karofsky who greets her with a hug.

"Just saving your girl, here"

"Saving her? From what? The ticket redemption machine? Rogue air hockey discs?"

"Nah, just some asshole trying to put the moves on her and couldn't take no for an answer"

"What the flying fuck?! That happened _just now_!? Where the fuck is he?! I'mma beat the shit outta him! I'm about to go all lima heights, where'd he go?!

"Relax, I scared him off"

She turns to Brittany, "Are you okay?"

The blonde just smiles and nods.

"I fucking hate when that happens. I should've stayed here, _I _should've defended you."

"Nah, don't beat yourself over it. Besides, I'm sure your girl could take care of herself cause she looks pretty lean"

"I just didn't want any trouble and I don't like fighting… Thank you for helping me though" Brittany chimes in.

"Yeah… thanks." The cheerios captain nods in appreciation.

"Anytime"

After a few seconds Santana lightly slapped his harm, "So! What are you doing here?"

"What? Can't a guy come and play a few games?" He defends.

"Seriously? Name one game that's _not _ Call of Duty" she retorts.

"Uh…" His eyes darted around the machines and landed on the one right next to them.

"That's cheating… and you don't play videogames" she rolls her eyes at him

"Alright alright, I was gonna go to the gym but I wanted to stop for a shake first" he admits

"Uh huh, a shake… from the shake place where that hot little twink works?" she questions him quirking her eyebrow.

"Shut it!" he playfully chides her.

"Hey hey, no judgment. It's nice that you're getting over lady Hummel though, good for you." She Pats him on the back.

"That's really interesting….You totally have a type" Brittany speaks up.

"Type of what?" He questions.

"Of guys you like" Brittany says.

"Totally, you like little pretty boys" Santana

"Huh… never thought about me having a type… I guess you're right." he says looking up and tilting his head to the side as if in deep thought.

"We were just going home, need a ride?"

"Sure, how could I pass up a chance to ride in the Homobile"

"Hardy har har"

_

"Thanks for the lift" David says while picking up his duffle bag and getting ready to open the back-seat door.

"No problem… Hey, are you going to Puck's party on saturday? His mom's going away for the weekend and people are saying it's gonna get insane"

"Maybe, I dunno… are you guys going?"

"Totally" Brittany responds.

"Well, maybe I'll see you guys there"

"See ya!"


	4. With a little help from my friends

**This is the longest chapter so far. I'll try to update more often but in the meantime please review and tell me what you think of the story so far, things are about to get a little bumpy after this. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>They took a shower after they got to Brittany's place, the blonde decided she needed one because she smelled like sweat and Arcade and Santana joined her saying they smelled like mall rats.<p>

After their shower, they went down to Brittany's basement where they had a huge plasma television on the wall and a gigantic sofa-bed in the middle of the room.

As they were walking down the stairs Santana started sniffing loudly trying to identify the scent she was picking up… "Britt, it smells like pot in here. You told me you wouldn't smoke without me anymore"

"I haven't… must've been my parents" she told her as they carried on down the stairs, reaching the sofa-bed and turning on the television.

"I seriously don't think I will ever get used to them being so chill about these things" Santana said as she sat down next to her.

"What things?"

"Everything, you know…the general gayness, like them not giving a crap about us being together, the fact that smoking weed is normal in your house…"

"Well, you know my dad was born and raised in Amsterdam, so he's pretty laid back about that stuff"

"Yeah and not to mention your hippie wanderlusting mother. Sometimes I really wonder how the hell they can stand living in Ohio after being nearly everywhere else"

"Well, you know she's got family here and that's really important to her. Besides, they still travel all the time"

Santana just sat nodding quietly with a small smile and a lost gaze.

"What?" Brittany tries to coax her out of her thoughts.

"Nothing… it's just that… I'd really love to travel too, y'now? Someday."

"Really? Where?"

"I don't know"

"Come on, tell me. I know you have somewhere in mind"

"I- uh, I'd really like to go backpaking… Um- in Europe maybe, y'know? Or just travel anywhere… with you."

Brittany's smile grows so big and she wraps Santana in her arms. She kisses next to her ear, "you are so adorable", she kisses her cheek, "and romantic" she kisses her way over to her mouth until she finds her lips and locks them with her own. "And I love you so so so much".

"I love you more"

"Uh-uh"

"Yah-huh... Ooh, You know what we haven't done in a while?" Santana asks her with a glint of mischief in her eyes.

"have sex?" Brittany asks waggling her eyebrows.

"Oh god, shut up. We did that yesterday and today already" She playfully rolls her eyes at Brittany and smacks her shoulder.

"We could always do it again" She nuzzles her nose against Santana's cheek, next to her ear.

"You are such a horn-dog" She swats her away again.

"You got some nerve calling me that, Santana Lopez"

"Seriously though, we should smoke… or make brownies… or both"

"Brownies sound fun but I don't have brownie mix… I can text Quinn and have her bring us some."

"Ha! Yes, as much as I love Quinn, I love "high-as-a-kite-Quinn" Even more."

"I'll call her…"

Brittany rummages through her bag, throwing out random wrappers and recepits until she finds her phone and speed dials Quinn.

The phone rings a couple of times and as soon as the former cheerio answers- ,"Hey Quinnie… listen, San and I are making brownies and we were wondering if you'd like to make some with us?"

"Uh… sure- wait, what kind of brownies? The special kind?" Quinn asks from the other side of the line.

"Uh-huh, the special kind that astronauts eat"

"You guys are making space brownies? Wow, it's been a while huh? Okay, I'm in."

"We need brownie mix though!"

"I'll get some on my way"

Brittany hears Rachel's voice in the background and her features contort in confusion.

"Quinn…"

"Yeah?"

"Are you with Rachel right now?"

"Uh… yeah, why?"

"Don't bring her over"

"Oh come on, Britt. She won't bother you guys, I swear!"

"You know we don't like her and San gets upset."

"I promise she won't be a problem and we'll kick her out if she starts getting crazy okay?"

She sighs heavily "…Okay"

After she hangs up, she is met with a blank stare.

"Tell me that wasn't what I think it was" Santana pleads incredulously.

"San… I tried, I-"

"Rachel Berry is coming over… How did that even happen? She's coming over to our house! -I mean, to _your house!_ _My girlfriend's_ house when we were planning on getting high and having fun with _our_ best friend. She'll ruin everything, Britt!" she lays herself across the sofa-bed and starts kicking and flailing her arms around like a little kid throwing a tantrum.

"Quinn said that we can totally kick her out if she starts getting crazy"

"Ugh… whatever, we might as well have the whole gleek squad in here ruining our lives"

"You want me to invite someone else?

"No, I was being sarcastic… I do want chips if we're gonna light up though… and fries, maybe some onion rings and soda"

"But we're on Sue's diet and we already blew it today"

"It's Friday, it's okay on the weekend. And besides, it's not like you'd ever gain any weight either way. I'm the one who has to watch it"

"Ooh, I got it!" She starts texting someone and hits send after she's done writing the mile-long message.

"who'd you send it to?"

"it's a surprise"

"I hate surprises"

"Even if it's from me?" Brittany grabs both her hands and intertwines their fingers together.

"Hmm, that depends… what kind of surprise is it?" Santana replies and starts closing the distance between them.

"Hmm" Brittany kisses her and leans over her, pushing her down gently on the couch and straddling her.

"Oh, that kind?"

"Uh huh" she says between kisses. "Sexy surprises are the best"

They kiss for a few minutes and just when the blonde thinks she has the upper hand, Santana wraps her arms around her and flips them over in one swift movement.

"Heeeey" Brittany protests with a huge smile on her face.

The brunette leans down and hovers just a milimeter above Brittany's lips, looking into those deep blue adoring eyes triggers something inside her that makes her feel a mixture of emotions, her gaze loses focus for a moment as she's deep in thought.

Brittany just watches her and says nothing, knowing her girlfriend better than anyone she just lets her think. She just reaches out and cups Santana's cheek with her hand, her eyes close as she nuzzles into the touch.

"Sometimes I still can't believe this is real. Like, I-I can't believe I waited so long… I wasted so much time, you know?"

"Hey, hey, no… It's okay. It's okay… all that matters is this. Just us. Right here. Right now. Okay?"

She nods profuselly, "I promise I'll make it all up to you… I love you", she says right before claiming Brittany's lips and cupping the sides of her face with her hands.

Their kiss gradually becomes forceful and more passionate than before, soon enough they're panting and pawing at each other's bodies. Santana's left hand hastily darting down to unbutton Brittany's jeans and as soon as her hand slips in, a blood curdling scream rips through the room and startles them upright, Brittany covers her ears while Santana hugs her protectivelly. They both turn to the offender.

"I… uh-" For once, Rachel Berry finds herself incapable of forming coherent sentences.

"Un-fucking believable! Haven't you ever heard of knocking!" A very angry Santana screams at the smaller girl.

"Rachel, are you down here? I told you not to wander around." Quinn calls at her while descending on the steps to the basement.

"I- I'm right here"

"I can't find Brittany or Sa-" Quinn stops herself mid-sentence as she eyes the situation before her.

"Oh shit" her eyebrows quirk up and a half amused smile splays on her face as she takes in Rachel's blushing features, Santana's infuriated eyes and Brittany's annoyed yet resigned face.

"Ok, Rachel. Did you knock before coming down here?" The short haired blonde lets out.

"No, but it wasn't locked and I didn't thi-"

"Then I think you should apologize" Quinn cuts her off.

"Uh, I- uh… You're right. Even though that image will undoubtedly scar me for life, I should have knocked before coming in. I apologize"

"How long were you even standing there? You perverted hermit!" The irate cheerios captain yells out, not letting the subject drop.

"It was an accident! Obviously I wasn't trying to sp-"

"It's okay, Rachel" Brittany finally chimes in and decides to change the subject before her girlfriend pops a blood vessel. "Did you guys get the brownie mix?" Santana huffs and rolls her eyes in frustration at her willingness in letting it go.

"Yeah, I put it in the kitchen" Quinn tells them, taking her beeping cellphone out to check the new message.

"Who is it?" Rachel asks her, squinting her eyes trying to read the message.

"How come Sugar knows I'm here? Did you invite her?" Quinn quizzically looks at Brittany.

"Uh huh" she smiles wide and gets up, zipping her pants back up and re-doing the button.

"Why?" Her girlfriend asks, taking the hand extended to her.

"Because" the blonde states simply, tugging Santana's arm until she's on her feet.

"O…kay, well she says that she's outside so we better go up and let her in" Quinn informs her.

"Yaaay, come on" Brittany runs up the stairs, racing to the front door.

The rest of the girls walk after her, Santana narrowing her eyes at Rachel, "Don't think I'll let it go that easily. You're so on my list, dwarf". Quinn just rolls her eyes while Rachel looks around anxiously hoping to catch up with Brittany as soon as possible so that she could use her as a human shield.

"You too, Fabray. I'm taking that key from you."

* * *

><p>Santana opens the door and is surprised to find Mercedes and Tina Flanking Sugar, the three of them with more grocerie bags than they can handle.<p>

"Helloooooo" Sugar enthusiastically greets them, going in for an awkward group hug.

"Hi girls, boy is it windy out there, this weird ass weather is throwing my weave out of whack" Mercedes walks right in before being invited.

"Hey guys! You mind giving us a hand?" Tina greets them, extending an armful of bags.

Santana helps by shoving Rachel towards them, earning a glare from Quinn in the process. Brittany grabs three bags from them, she gives one to Quinn and another to Santana who reluctantly takes it from her and they all move to the kitchen.

"This is gonna be so much fun, I've never been to a slumber party before" Sugar exclaims.

"Whoa, hold on. Who said this was a slumber party? And second of all, seriously? How is that even possible?" The head cheerio quizzed.

"Well, Brittany texted me saying that I should come over cause she was having a girls night in at her house and she told me to buy all this stuff" She pointed out the small mountain of bags on the counter.

Santana paused for a second, taking in all the bags in sight. "Oh my god, you guys bought jack in the box! I am so craving onion rings right now" She grabs one of the fast food bags and starts digging through it.

"Brittany didn't tell me what to get for everybody else so I bought everything on the menu" Sugar nonchalantly mentions.

"Yeah, I told her to bring that for you. See? Not all surprises are bad" Brittany comments shyly.

"You're the best", she leans over to plant a tiny kiss on her cheek. "Okay, I guess you guys can stay" Santana concedes while chomping on her ketchup covered onion rings.

"Okay, lets's all go to my room" The taller cheerio guides them out of the kitchen.

Chatter sparks between them as they make way to Brittany's room, hauling a couple of the bags along with them.

* * *

><p>They're all sitting in a semi-circle at different heights: Brittany, Quinn and Mercedes sit on the bed, Santana sits in an arm chair while Sugar and Tina sit on the floor. Rachel is the only one wandering across the room inspecting everything in it.<p>

"I don't believe I've ever been here before" Rachel thinks out loud while scanning the walls of Brittany's bedroom, her eyes trying to take in every poster and all the pictures on the walls. She finds that she recognizes a lot of the girls in the pictures, mostly cheerios she's never spoken to, two or three pictures of the glee club but mostly the wall is covered in goofy pictures of Santana or Santana with Brittany by her side.

"That's because you're not supposed to be here" Santana says offhandedly.

"San…" Brittany mildly scolds her.

"Fine, whatever."

"Don't you _-fine, whatever- _ me, Come here" she opens her arms in an inviting manner and wiggles her fingers.

Finding more than a pair of eyes on her, Santana feels more than a little vulnerable as she gets up and walks over to sit on Brittany's lap while being embraced and nuzzled by the blonde girl.

"My lovely grumpy girl" She nuzzles her nose on Santana's, getting her to giggle involuntarily.

"Britt, sto-op!" she shyly buries her face in the crook of Brittany's neck and holds her fists between their chests, letting Brittany envelop her in her arms; Feeling like the security of her touch would make her invisible to the world and the scrutiny of the people in it.

"Ugh, you guys are digustingly cute" Quinn says as she shakes her head. The rest of the girls smile and nod in agreement, mildly shocked as it's not often get to see Santana Lopez willingly put herself in a vulnerable state.

"Hey, so… Sugar, how come you've never been to a slumber party before?" Brittany asks her, santana still tucked between her neck and shoulder.

"I guess I've never really had close friends before, people are very intimidated by my daddy and most people think he's in the mafia even though he's totally not"

"That's really sad" Brittany replies. Santana silently agrees with her, just slightly nodding her still hidden head.

"I can't imagine that, we've had slumber parties since we were like, what? Seven? I think that some of my favorite childhood memories are of things that happened at our sleepovers" Quinn smiles, remembering all those nights filled with laughter, pranks and sometimes tears.

"Totally, the first time we got drunk and the first time we played truth or dare were the funniest ones" Brittany adds.

"I don't know, that time when we scared Santana was pretty hilarious in my opinion" Quinn asserts.

"Oh my god! Yes! I forgot about that! Sanny was so scared of the Boogie man, It was so funny… until she started crying though… then it stopped being funny" Brittany says, caressing Santana's back with one of her hands.

"Briiiitt!" Santana's whine was muffled by her neck.

"Didn't it ever get weird though? With… you know" Mercedes asked Quinn, vaguely pointing towards Brittany and Santana.

"Well they've never made me feel like a third wheel if that's what you're asking, though when they first started getting it on during sleepovers I freaked out a little, then I just tried to ignore it and go back to sleep but eventually they started getting louder so I had a talk with Brittany and got them to knock it off"

"Quiiiiinn!" another muffled whine came from the now very embarrassed girl.

"Shh! Go back to sleep" Brittany kissed the top of Santana's head and held her tighter.

The girls laughed but the conversation seemed far from over, nobody taking Santana's protests seriously as long as Brittany was holding her.

"Wow, I'd be traumatized" Mercedes carries on.

"Nah, I guess I kinda got used to it at some point. They obviously don't do it anymore"

"That you know of" Brittany cheekily interjected.

"How old were you guys when they started getting freaky?" Mercedes inquired.

"Stop iiiit" Santana wailed.

"Twelve" Quinn said before she could stop herself.

"Whaaaaaat?" There was a collective gasp amongst the girls, including Rachel Berry who again was speechless.

"Wait, actually that's not right. Britt and I were thirteen, Santana was still twelve at the time though"

"Yeah, I'm older than Santana by three months and Quinn is older than me by one", Brittany added.

"Wow, you guys were like really really young" Tina was still in a little bit of a shock.

"You guys were still babies" Mercedes claims, her mouth agape.

"Specially little Santana" Sugar chimes in.

"Oh my god, shut uuup" her nervous fists grabbing at the back of Brittany's shirt.

Brittany leaned over to Santana's ear and started whispering very quietly so no one else could hear.

Whatever it was, it seemed to calm her down and reassure her since she just seemed to agree with whatever Brittany had just told her and hugged her arms tighter around the blonde.

"I can't believe you guys were just kids. Why did you guys do that so young, though? It's seriously mind boggling." Tina pried further.

"Well why did you do it when _you_ did it? It just felt right. And besides, it's not like we planned it. Things just kinda happened that way" Brittany answered a little defensivelly.

"It was gonna happen eventually anyway" Quinn waved it off.

"Can you please stop talking about us having sex?" Santana lifted her head a bit so her voice wasn't muffled, maybe if she put some extra effort into being heard, they'd back off for real.

"Yeah guys, I think we've tortured her enough" Brittany finally put a stop to it even though she knew the girls were curious to know more about them.

"Okay okay, so have you guys heard that rumor about Figgins and Sue?" Mercedes was content on letting it go.

"What? that they got it on?" Brittany rolled her eyes at the ancient gossip.

"Oh my god, who told you?" Tina asked her, slapping her own knee in excitement.

"That's like the oldest rumor there is, the cheerios are the biggest gossips there are, so we always find out everything about everyone at practice" Brittany clarifies her sources. "One time, we were spying on Mr. Shue and Ms. Pillsbury but we left because they were gonna have sex and Santana said it was weird"

"Oh, right. She's one to talk" the ex-cheerleader remarks.

"Quiiiinn!" The muffled voice protested one more time.

"Leave her alone now, Quinn" Brittany fired out, gently but firmly putting her foot down.

"Fine"

Santana smiled against Brittany's skin, a wave of affection surging through her at the fact that Brittany defended her like she always does. With her eyes still closed, she started tracing her lips over Brittany's delicate skin.

The girls kept chatting away and as much as Brittany tried to follow the conversation, she couldn't focus with Santana gently sucking at her pulse point. She closed her eyes and her stomach flipped when she felt a light brush of tongue on her neck. Her lips unconsciously parted and her fingertips pressed into Santana's back. With a hand on the back of Santana's neck and a nudge from her cheek, she coaxed her to transition from her neck to her lips, the smaller girl was too lost in her affections to care about other people witnessing a kiss.

Slowly they kissed, enjoying each other's taste and every tentative touch of their tongues brushing against one another. Brittany could feel a moan bubbling up from her throat but it was interrupted by none other than Rachel Berry.

"Brittany, what type of instrument is this? I'm amazingly well versed in orchestral instruments but I don't believe I've ever come across this particular kind"

They broke apart, Brittany to assess what Rachel was talking about and Santana to give her one of her signature death glares.

"That's not for music" Brittany informed her.

"Then what is it? And why does it smell so weird?"

The rest of the girls broke out of their chatter to find out what Rachel was refering to and almost immediately they burst out laughing.

"Oh my god, Rachel, you are so clueless. That's a water bong." Quinn tried to tell her.

"What do you mean? Like a beer bong but for drinking water? It seems rather unnecessary"

"No, it's for smoking"

"Why would someone utilize such a strange contraption if there's cigarretes? Also, I didn't know you smoked, Brittany. Don't take this the wrong way but I think Santana is a bad influence on you"

"Shut your god damn trap, Yentl. You don't even know what the hell you're talking about."

"Well obviously I do, you told me that you smoke cigars and now Brittany has taken up smoking too, it's obvious your behaviour is affecting hers"

Santana was practically shaking with Rage.

"Rachel, stop talking. That isn't a bong for smoking tobacco, well… I'm sure you could smoke tobacco as well but that's not what Britt uses it for" Quinn tells her.

"Then why does she have it?"

"Um…"

"Oh my god, Britt smokes marijuana!" Tina was the first one to piece it together.

"Wow, you're just a regular Sherlock. Aren't you, girl-chang?" Santana spoke irritated.

"But… don't you get in trouble? And isn't it ilegal?", Tina inquired further.

"Well, we grow our own and I'm pretty sure we don't get in trouble as long as we don't sell it to other people", Brittany informs her.

Quinn taking in the baffled expressions of everyone and the annoyed scowl on Santana's face, decided to put them out of their misery.

"Look, Rach, it's not a big deal. Brittany's parents are like really chill hippies. Her dad's from Amsterdam and he's kind of a marihuana enthusiast. They're always voting for legalization laws to pass and they've been involved in all sorts of rallies and protests. It's just what they believe in." Quinn sealed her little speech with a shrug.

"But… that's doing drugs", the diva could simply not comprehend how they could be so non-chalant about such a topic.

"So is taking every other medicine ever made and besides, it can be fun" The ex-cheerio, rebutted.

"You mean, you…"

"Yeah yeah, big surprise. Little miss perfect likes to get high once in a while with her friends. Big freaking deal." Santana interrupts.

"That was actually the plan for today, Brittany told me to bring brownie mix so we could make special brownies"

"Whoa, I'm not sure if I wanna do that, guys" mercedes says

"Calm down, grandma. It's not like we're dropping acid or doing meth, it's just a little green grass"

"I wanna try it, my parents always said that it's really good for meditation and relaxation. Mike's already tried it and he said it was an over-all pleasant experience" Tina says

"There you go, Lucy liu" santana says

"I'll try anything once" Sugar claims

"There is no way that I'm partaking in any sort of illegal recreational activities involving drug use. I take pride in only consuming natural and orga-"

"But this is natural, Rachel. And besides, didn't you tell me that you wanted to experience everything you could in life so that you'd be well prepared to take on any acting rol your carreer demanded?"

"I- I guess you're right"

"Look, you don't have to do anything you don't want to. All I'm saying is that it can be fun to let lose once in a while and we're safe as long as we stay in the house" Quinn reassured her.

"Yeah, it's kinda like getting drunk but faster and way funnier. The only downside is that you get really hungry after but that's what this is for" Brittany says, lifting a small take-out bag.

Santana joined in on the peer pressuring, "Yeah, hobbit, and I thought everyone smoked weed in the shire"

"Okay, I guess it won't hurt to just try one brownie", Rachel finally caved.

"Let's go make some then!" Brittany taps Santana's leg prompting her to stand up. As soon as they're up, Brittany encircles her with her arms from behind and presses several kisses to her ear, making her squirm and giggle. They walk awkwardly together wobbling until they reach the kitchen.

* * *

><p>After spending fifteen minutes meticulously measuring sugar, brownie mix, butter, vanilla and water. Rachel is startled by the clanking of pots and pans and laughter behind her.<p>

Brittany is just throwing every ingredient in, seemingly without measuring them first.

"Brittany, don't you know that you have to use the measuring spoons and cups? That's what they're for!" Rachel exclaims.

"Oh please, she doesn't need them, right Britt-Britt?"

"Uh-huh"

Quinn glances over and chimes in, "Yeah, Britt's got it down to a science, she's been making her famous brownies since we were kids… although they didn't become magical brownies until we were like 16"

"Mercedes, can you check the timer on the oven? I think I need to pre-heat it for like five minutes" Sugar asks her while checking her texts.

"You should've brought your buttler, princess"

"Ugh, you're so right… I gave him the day off because I was gonna be here though"

Brittany starts mixing all the ingredients and soon enough she has delicious looking brownie batter and just as her finger darts to scoop some up…

"Baby, you know you're not supposed to do that", Santana warns her.

"Boo! Party pooper!"

"Fine, it's your tummy that's gonna be upset not mine"

"Wow, is this them fighting?" Tina asks Quinn

"Oh no, they're just being silly. Don't let their lovey dovey-ness fool you. They fight alright, just like every other couple in the world. They just don't do it very often." Quinn turns to watch her friends just as Brittany smeared Santana's lips with batter and licked it off her. Santana throws some flour in Brittany's direction and they both laugh when some of it lands in Rachel's mix and the tiny diva throws a tantrum.

"What are you doing! That was perfectly measured!", Rachel yells out.

Santana chuckles, "Yeah, unlike you"

"What is that supposed to mean?", the diva crosses her arms defensibly.

"I think she means you're… a-s-ymmetrical", Brittany asserts.

"Ha! You're a genius, babe"

They spend a while making the brownies, specially Rachel who had to keep starting over because of two certain cheerios that kept messing up her measurements. Mercedes and Sugar made one batch while Tina and Quinn made another, Brittany made sure to add the special ingredient to everyone's batter and soon enough they had 4 batches of delicious magical brownies.

"Oh my god, they smell so good. I don't know if I'm gonna be able to restrain myself" Mercedes blurts out while sniffing the chocolatey goodness.

Tina was the first to try them and everybody looked at her expectantly. "Well?" Rachel impatiently asked her.

"They are so good, seriously it's probably the best I've ever had" Tina answers.

"Wanky" Santana chimes in.

Brittany takes one chocolatey square and feeds it to Santana, watching attentively as her mouth curls up in a smile and appreciative noises come from her.

"Hmm, _so good_"

"Lets take everything down to the basement", Brittany suggests.

The girls take the grocery and take out bags as well as the brownies with them to Brittany's basement where they settle down on the huge couch at the center of the room.

"You guys wanna watch a movie while it starts to kick in? Ooh, I know! I'll go get my bong, wait here!" She starts running up the stairs when she suddenly remembers, "Baby, it's your turn to pick"

"Oh, that's right" Santana says as she gets up to inspect the dvd rack and picks one out of the bunch. "We're watching Speed racer" she says taking the dvd out of the box and popping the dvd player open.

"Isn't that a kids movie?", Rachel skeptically asks.

"It's not and you don't get a say in what we're watching, if it were up to you we'd watch some 3 hour long boring-ass black and white tooty fruity pseudo artistic broadway crap."

Rachel just sat there, her mouth opening slightly as if she wanted to say something but no words came out. After an awkward pause…

"Whatever, I'm gonna go see what's taking Britt so long"

* * *

><p>"Why does she hate me so much?" Rachel asks the group.<p>

"She doesn't hate you but I think you do know why she dislikes you so much" Quinn quips back

"Why? Because I get more solos than her?"

"If that were the case than I would've stabbed you already" Tina says sardonically

"Do you think she's secretly in love with me and pretends to hate me because she can't have me and silently weeps at night because of her unrequited love?"

"Oh wow, I think I threw up in my mouth a little and now _I _kinda hate you for saying that" Quinn says

"Yeah, I'd say Santana is kinda the opposite of in love with you" Mercedes says.

"Then what is it?"

They all stare at her as if asking "Do you seriously not know?"

"Finn" Rachel finally acknowledges pursing her lips and glancing at her feet.

"What did you expect? She's always had a hard time getting close to people and now she's friends with Tina, Mercedes, Sam, Mike, Sugar… I mean, that's huge for her but she's friends with them because she knows that they're not gonna hurt her. You love the person that hurt her the most and she just can't get close to you and don't get offended but even I have a hard time swallowing the fact that you love him and not just because _you _do, it's because I don't understand how anyone could" Quin explains

"But you…"

"I never loved him… you know that"

The tension in the room got thick, and everyonne felt relieved when Tina decided to change the subject…"You know, Santana and Brittany's relationship is really different than what I thought it was"

"How so?" Quinn asks

Rachel inerjects, "I agree, I used to think that their relationship was very superficial you know? Just about the physical part when now I see that they're clearly…"

"Soulmates, Head over heels in love with each other, domesticated, on a permanent honeymoon phase, practically married… any of those?" Quinn finished.

"Yeah, that"

Mercedes jumps in, "Well, I disagree, I always knew that something more was up between them. Even before Brittany blurted out on the phone that they were doing the nasty. I was also there when Brittany started wheeling Artie around to spite Santana and I'll never forget the look on that girl's face. It was like she never saw it coming"

"Do you think they'll ever get married? You know… when it's legal?" Tina aks

"I think that if anyone is likely to end up marrying their highschool sweetheart it's them" Quinn

* * *

><p>As soon as Santana walked into Brittany's room she saw her sitting in her arm-chair in what appeared to be a staring contest with Lord Tubbington. As she got closer she noticed the bong sitting on the bed-side table, she could tell that it had been used recently due to a light string of smoke coming from the bowl.<br>She took a few more steps and opened her mouth in schock as Brittany blew all the smoke she was retaining in her lungs directly to her cats face.

"You are terrible" Santana shook her head with a smile on her face as she walked over her girlfriend.

Brittany turned to face her and smiled wide, her eyes practically slits and her cheeks flushed.

"Buuusssted" She admits as she cranes her neck back to rest on the top of the wide chair. Santana climbs over her and straddles her legs, taking full advantage or her exposed throat and kissing her thoroughly.

"You are fucking adorable" Santana rasps before nipping at her earlobe.

"No, I'm fucking Santana"

"Oh, _Are _you now?" She asks fully amused at her bold statement, nudging Brittany's nose with her own.

"Well… not _now _I guess"

"You could be" She kisses her fully, placing a hand on the back of her neck and the other one taking Brittany's hand.

"San, I think I'm too stoned to have sex. I can hardly move right now"

"You don't need to move a muscle, just sit back and relax"

She moves down her body until her knees hit the carpeted floor. She unbuttons and un-zips Brittany's pants, fully intending on finishing what she started earlier. She tugs them down along with her underwear and Brittany musters every ounce of strength she has just to lift her butt. Santana gets them swiftly down to her knees and then to her ankles.

The blonde slides towards the edge of her seat as Santana runs her hands up and down her thighs kissing the length of them with affectionate desire. She places a hand on the taller girl's taught stomach and gently pushes her back, her shirt riding up and exposing her skin. She kisses her way up to her belly button and swirls her tongue around it making Brittany's body undulate against her, she glides her hand under her shirt finding a bra-less breast and squeezing it lightly.

Brittany lifts a lazy hand to cover Santana's coaxing her to squeeze harder. Santana kisses a trail down to her groin purposely avoiding the spot where Brittany wants her the most. She hovers over her center, the sweet smell of her arousal enough to make her mouth water and her eyes close on their own.

Her hot breath caused the blonde girl's hips to buck up and meet her eager mouth. She kisses deeply, her lips sliding along Brittany's most sensitive parts and her tongue darting out to lick up her soaked core, she flicks her clit once eliciting a gasp from the girl who is now almost horizontally slumped on the chair. She kisses up her slit and towards her pelvis.

"Do you feel numb?" Santana breathes out between kisses.

"I feel like… electricity… all over" She pants out. "I feel it here" She slides a hand from her chest to her stomach. "And… here" her hand slithers down to touch herself but Santana catches her wrist before she reaches, she kisses her open palm then presses an open mouthed kiss to her lower pelvis and lastly places her mouth back where it was, this time forceful and frantic, she manages to place her shoulders beneath Brittany's thighs while her hands grip her sides tightly.

"Do you love me?" She asks between licks and occasional nips.

"Uh huh" Brittany nods her head furiously as her hand caresses and entwines in Santana's hair.

"Say it" she pleads, her tongue skirting around her entrance.

"I love you" Just as the words leave her mouth, Santana's tongue thrusts inside of her and a moan rips out of her. "Oh, San… fuck" her voice breaks at the end and she tightens her grip on the dark locks between her fingers.

After a couple of minutes of keeping a steady rhythm and driving in and out, she pulls out and replaces her tongue with two fingers as she wraps her lips around her swollen clit never losing a beat.  
>She felt Brittany press harder against her mouth and felt her tighten around her fingers and she knew that she was about to come, she could literally taste her climax.<p>

"Oh, baby I- I love you… I- Ohhhhh", the blonde felt a jolt of lightning inside her spread instantly throughout her body from her core to her fingertips as she reached her peak.

Santana tried to hold her down at the sides of her hips but the ripples of her orgasm were way too intense, she helped her ride out wave after wave until all was left was a trembling mess of limbs.

After a while she smoothly pulled her fingers out, licking the remaining wetness off them and then whipping herself off on a discarded towel and pressed one last gentle kiss to her girlfriend's sweet spot.

"Ah!" The tired blonde yelped out, she was left so sensitive that her whole body flinched at her touch, which got a chuckle from the brunette who scooted up to kiss her completely limp girlfriend on the mouth.

"That was amazing" Brittany drowsily draws out with a content smile drawn on her face.

"You're amazing" Santana counters, giving her one more peck on the lips…"But I think we should go now" She taps the blonde's leg.

"Where?"

"Downstairs, where else? Come on honey, get up."

"Nuh- uh, you made me sleepy now. I wanna nap."

"You can nap downstairs, c'mon, you can't just invite a bunch of people over to your house and then let me take care of everything while you sleep, how is that fair, Britty?"

"Okay, you can carry me downstairs then."

"You know I can't do that, I'm not strong enough."

"Are you calling me fat?" she deadpans

"Of course not. You're not fat, your body is perfect, everything about you is perfect and I'm pretty sure that I _could_ carry you but not for long and like what if I get a hernia or something?"

"Babe, I was kidding. I wouldn't let you carry me even if you wanted to, I wouldn't want you to hurt your back."

"Ugh, you suck"

"No, obviously _you _suck" The blonde retorts, taking a jab at what Santana was doing justs minutes ago.

"You got some nerve, pillow princess"

"Hey shut up… you started it"

"Ha, okay okay… god I'm so thirsty"

"Really? I recall being pretty wet down there and you just went at it.

"Oh my god, shut up… dirty girl."

"You love it"

"I do" Santana states as she leans over for one more kiss.

"Could you pass me my jeans?"

"No… Here, just put these shorts on. Jeans are harder to get you out of"

"You say that like you have some sort of unlimited access to my hoo-ha"

"First of all please don't call it your hoo-ha and second of all… don't I?

"Of course you do", she says with a wink "I can even get you a back-stage pass if you want"

"Oh hell no, we're not getting that kinky yet"

"What? I wasn't even talking about _that_, you're head's totally in the gutter, San… Wait, did you say _yet_?"

"No!"

"Ok, just checking"

"Don't forget the bong, that's why you came up here in the first place, wasn't it?"

"Uh huh" She says mischievously.

Santana narrows her eyes at her and then they widen in disbelief, "Oh my god! You're evil!"

"What? Come on, it was clever. I got you up here, didn't I?"

They both laugh at Brittany's wicked plan. "You're unbelievable, Brittany Pierce"

* * *

><p>After taking a detour to the kitchen to get some water, they walk hand in hand down to the basement to find Rachel Berry stoned out of her mind glued to the television screen and the rest of the girls laughing their asses off.<p>

"Well well, look who decided to join us" Quinn directed everyone's attention to the girls just entering the room.

"Brittany! Santana! You missed the first half of the movie! It's so amazing, it's like nothing I've ever seen before… Just look at all those colors, it's so beautiful."

"Oh wow, she's really out of it" Santana quirks an eyebrow in amusement.

"We should freak her out" Brittany whispers in her ear with her troublemaker grin.

"Ha! We totally should" The smaller cheerio responds mirroring an evil little smirk.

"Where were you? You simply must see this!" Rachel frantically points at the screen.

"Oh my god! Rachel! There's a spider on your back!", Brittany yells out.

"What? Oh my god, please get it off me!"

"Don't move! I'll get it!" Santana says taking one of her shoes off. "Stay very still!" She tells her while closing one eye and pursing her lips to focus her aim.

"Take that!" She yells throwing her tennis shoe and hitting the back of Rachel's head.

"Owwww! You guys, that hurt! Did you get it!"

"San, you just angered it! What is it doing now? Oh my god, there's more of them!"

"Rachel, I can't get them all with my shoe. I think I'll just have to spray some bug poison on you"

"Also, there was meat on the brownies you ate" Brittany says in a monotone.

"WHAT? No, it can't be true! Oh god, 18 years of religious veganism down the drain. WHY ME? WHYYY?", She was on her knees screaming upwards and flailing her arms around.

"Rachel, shut up, there aren't any spiders and there was no meat in the brownies. Go back to watching your movie" Mercedes interjects to keep her ears from bleeding.

"Really? Not cool, guys!" She turns around and immerses herself in the pretty colors once more.

"Seriously, where were you guys though?" Tina asks while chomping down some popcorn.

"They were having sex!" Sugar screams out and then bursts out laughing. "Which was probably really hot because they're really hot. I should know because I'm really hot too… NOOOOT ASPERGEEEEERS!" She yelled at the top of her lungs.

"Yeah, I bet it was" Quinn remarks sarcastically. "Now if you two horn dogs are finished, I want to get some cuddles up in here" She pats down the spots next to her on the sofa where she's curled into herself.  
>Brittany lies down behind Quinn tangling their legs together and Santana in front facing her and tucking herself into her between her chin and her chest. Brittany and Santana lace their fingers and rest them on Quinn's waist.<p>

Feeling content and secure, Quinn closes her eyes, takes and deep breath and slowly sighs out but after a beat… "Oh god, you guys reek of sex!"

Brittany and Santana start cracking up.

"But I'm just so freaking high that I'm gonna let it slide"

"Wanky", The exhausted brunette lets out through a yawn before dozing off.


	5. My angel & the oldest trick in the book

The next morning, Santana wakes up to find Sugar, Mercedes and Tina watching tv in the living room while Quinn was making everyone breakfast in Brittany's kitchen, the smell of bacon was wafting through the entire house.

"Where's the hobbit?" The cheer captain asked as she looked around to find the missing glee girl.

"She's in the bathroom trying to get rid of those whiskers you guys sharpied on her while she was out" Mercedes tossed over her shoulder while keeping her eyes on the Jersey shore re-run they were watching.

"That wasn't me, that was Britts" She retorted trying to supress a chuckle.

"It's not funny, Santana. What if that permanent marker causes skin cancer? Then what? It's all fun and games with you, isn't it? God forbid anyone ever did anything to you, then all hell would break lose!" An very angry Rachel Berry stormed in the room ranting her head off.

"First of all keep your annoying voice down, Brittany is still sleeping, and second of all… What are you gonna do about it? You gonna get me back?" She asked as she meanicingly took a step closer to the shorter girl.

"Bring it, what are you gonna do, Gonzo? Inhale me with your gigantic nostrils?"

"Santana, Rachel… break it up. Seriously. Breakfast is served and it's getting cold"

Both girls broke from their stand off to look back at Quinn, cross armed and tapping her foot impatiently.

"…well?" She motioned for them to sit down at the table where there were stacks of pancakes, eggs and bacon served in a huge plate in the middle of the table.

"Whatever," Santana rolled her eyes and sat down. As did Tina, Mercedes and Sugar.

Quinn stared at Rachel who eyed the food wanting to say something but not daring.

"Here, Rach, I made you a fruit salad. Don't think I forgot about you."

Rachel's face was half shocked and half overcome with gratitude.

"Thank you very much, Quinn, that was very lovely of you".

"Ugh, I'm gonna throw up." Santana murmured before taking a strip of bacon in her mouth and getting up from the table once again.

"Where are you going?" Rachel wondered out loud.

"To a place called none of your damn business" She said as she trailed up the stairs.

With her mouth still gaping, the small brunette turned to look at Quinn.

"She's gonna wake up her sleeping beauty" The ex-cheerio informed her with a wistful smile.

With a huff, Rachel responded. "I honestly don't know what Brittany sees in her, she's nothing but horrible to people"

"Oh, you're one to talk. What is it exactly that you see in Finn Hudson? At least Santana is one hot mama and girl can sing" Mercedes pipes up.

"Finn is in excellent shape, Mercedes! You've been hanging out with Santana too much. She's brainwashed you"

"I'll have you know that I am perfectly capable of forming my own opinions, thank you very much"

The table went silent for a moment, only the occasional clinking of forks and knives filling the air until…

"She's a lot more than that" Quinn is the first one to speak up.

"What?" Rachel asked even though she had heard perfectly.

"Santana, she's a very pretty girl… But she's a lot more than that" She said looking up to meet Rachel's brown eyes.

The familiar sound of that sentence brough her back to prom night, the moment in the bathroom when Rachel had seen Quinn stripped of all her emotional shields and confessed her insecurities. Rachel had helped Quinn see that she was more than just a pretty face and now having Quinn say those words about Santana made Rachel think long and hard about judging the feisty girl without really getting to know her.

"I agree" Tina broke Rachel's trance. "She's a lot more complex than one would normally think. Also, the way she treats Brittany? What girl wouldn't want to have someone like that?"

"Yeah, she's a total catch. You just don't like her cause she makes fun of your enourmous shnoz… Sorry Aspergers" Sugar finished up.

Rachel just crossed her arms and huffed out, looking defeated.

"Maybe one day she'll warm up to you, Rach" Mercedes offered.

"You really think so?" The small diva asked with a glint of hope in her eyes.

"Nope" she answered and broke out in laughter along with the rest of the girls.

* * *

><p>Santana carefully clutched and turned the doorknob making sure it didn't make too much noise, she slowly opened the bedroom door, the creaking noise making her cringe. She closed it behind her as she eyed the bulk in the middle of the bed, letting her eyes adjust to the dimly lit room. She crossed over to one side of the bed and sat down, watching over her pajama clad girlfriend sleeping on her side. She lay down facing her, so close that she could feel her breath on her face with every exhale.<p>

She reached out to stroke her hair, trying to bring the blonde back to consciousness as swiftly as she could.

"Wake up, princess" She said in the gentlest tone possible, only getting a small whimper in return.

She leaned forward and nudged the blonde's nose with her own, noticing her skin was much warmer than usual, Santana leaned back with knitted brows worried that her girl might be getting sick.  
>Another whimper escaped the taller girl's lips as she shifted to face the ceiling.<p>

"Britty, it's time to wake up"

Brittany murmured something uninteligible that made Santana furrow her brows further.

"What?" she asked the passed out girl.

"…affht, abhsh… rreally hot"

Amused with Brittany's unconscious mumblings, she decided to listen in a bit more.

"no-I… afigahf… I want to af…"

Brittany nodded up and down in an aproving manner and whimpered out again as something shifted under the sheet. Santana quirked an eyebrow and slowly pulled the sheet away to find Brittany's hand splayed on her lower stomach, her fingers almost at the hem of her panties.

Brittany groaned out and Santana held a baffled expression until…

"Ohhhh, San…"

Santana's eyebrows shot up and a very amused smile spread across her face, she covered her mouth to stifle a chuckle that died on her lips as soon as Brittany's hand slid down her panties.

Her eyes went wide at the picture before her, Brittany's hips lifted slightly and her hand lazily moved up and down.

"Uhhhhh" Brittany groggily moaned out.

Santana closed her eyes and shook her head, muttering quietly… "Fuck, Britt, the things you do to me".  
>She leaned forward once more to gently caress Brittany's cheek with her own, her face moving up and down to the same sluggish rhythm of Brittany's hand. Her body immediately responding to Brittany's as if they were connected somehow. She lifts herself on her elbows, gently places her leg between the blonde's and leans down to nuzzle the side of her neck, ghosting kisses over her skin trailing up to her ear and then taking her earlobe between her lips.<p>

As she felt Brittany shift again under her, Santana's left hand traced down the length of the blonde's freckled stomach, past her underwear then slowly and carefully placed her hand on top of hers. Feeling Brittany's wet fingers with her own and adding some pressure to them, her own hips softly pressing into the blonde's hip-bone where they rested.

Her face hovers over Brittany's lips for a moment before the urge to kiss her overpowers her, she tries to rouse her by lightly brushing her lips on hers but only gets a small whine in return. With her hips now slightly rocking into her, she finally kisses her lips fully. At first unresponsive, Brittany's lips gradually start moving with her own as she finally rouses from her slumber. They kiss slowly and incessantly until they're gasping for air.

"San…" Brittany breathes out once they break apart.

"Hey, baby"

"You're gonna make me come"

She just nods repeatedly in response, kissing Brittany's neck and moving her body further into her.

"Are you close too?" She asks, snaking her arms around the brunette's waist, letting Santana's left hand work by itself.

She nods again, kisses up to her chin and then attaches herself to waiting lips that part after a few smacks, slipping her tongue past them at the same time that she plunges two fingers inside of her.

She swallows Brittany's moan and starts rocking faster into her, she can feel herself getting closer and closer to the edge and then she feels Brittany's hand sneak under her pajamas, rubbing her in time with the beat they've built.

Their kiss intensifies before Brittany's jaw slackens and her whole body tenses , as soon as Santana feels her clenching around her fingers, her closed eyes roll back and she climaxes with her. Brittany unwillingly breaks the kiss as her head jerks back on it's own, enjoying the sweet agony of being momentarily paralized by the waves of her orgasm. Santana folds forward, tucking herself in the space between Brittany's neck and shoulder and whimpers out every time she's hit with an aftershock. She bites down on her warm flesh to help ground herself as they both try to recover.

"Well, that's a nice way to- Guh!- Wake up." A still quivering Brittany summarizes.

"Mm-hmm" Santana just nods happily and affectionatelly kisses the spot were she bit down earlier.

"Ew, I probably taste all sleepy"

"I don't mind"

"Oh shit, I think you branded me" the blonde says as she drags her fingertips over the patch of skin on her neck.

"Did I hurt you?"

"Nah, it'll just leave a mark"

"Sorry"

"Don't be… I like people knowing that I'm yours"

"In that case, I should've left a hickey in the shape of my signature"

"I bet you could write your name on me if you tried… or at least just the S"

"I could try writing my full name on your body but you'd have to take your clothes off and I'd wanna take my time… Which reminds me, the girls are still downstairs and Quinn made breakfast. I came up here to get you but you wouldn't wake up."

"So the logical thing to do was to sex me?"

"First of all, when is that not the logical thing to do? And second of all, it was your fault"

"Oh yeah? How was it my fault?"

"Well, I walked in and I tried to wake you up and you were having this wanky dream about me…"

"And how do you know it was about you? Miss. Giant ego pants?"

"Well you just kept moaning my name, you were like… "Santana, ohhh yeaaah! Santana, Oh! Don't stop! Don't stop! Oh fuck yeaaaah, you're the best I've ever had"

Brittany's head jerks back with laughter,"Shut uuuuup! I did not say that! …Even though it's totally true"

"You did too… and I was like… well, a girl's gotta do what a girl's gotta do and then I jumped your bones"

"Making sleepy love is fun"

"Yeah, though I almost felt like I'd roofied you"

"Like the guy in Peter pan?"

"What? No, not Rufio. Roofied"

"What's that?"

"It's when someone puts this drug in your drink so they can take advantage of you, you pass out for like 10 hours or something"

"That sounds horrible"

"Yeah, I guess… Okay, you're awake now. Come on downstairs and have cold breakfast with me so Quinn can be pissed at both of us"

"Mmkay"

* * *

><p>"Finally! We were waiting on you guys so we could say goodbye, we really gotta go" Mercedes tells them.<p>

"Yeah, it was really fun! We should totally do it again some time." Sugar chimes in.

"Yeah, thanks you guys, it was an awesome experience. I had more laughing fits than relaxation but I had lots of fun. See you guys later" Tina finished off as they all said their goodbyes.

Just before Santana could sit down to have breakfast with Brittany, Quinn intercepted her…

"San, can I talk to you for a second?"

"I'm having breakfast with Britt, I don't want her to eat alone."

"Rachel can keep her company while we talk, it won't take long, I promise"

"Fine" with a roll of her eyes. "But that troll better keep her man-hands to herself" she follows Quinn to the adjacent room.

"I'm sure she'll manage"

* * *

><p>"Okay… what the hell was so important that you had to drag me over here and make me leave my girl with Herman the hermit?"<p>

"I wanted to talk to you about something…"

"Well, what are you waiting for? Spit it out"

"It's something delicate… _if you know what I mean_"

"Are you sick? Is your mother sick? Is someone dying?"

"Nobody's dying… although I'd sure as hell rather be dead right now than having this conversation"

"…Well?"

"I like someone"

"So? Who is it?"

"it's complicated"

"Why?"

"Because…"

"Okay, you know what? If you're gonna play the 'Riddle me this, riddle me that' bullcrap, I don't wanna know."

"Okay okay, it's just really hard to say…"

"Why is it hard?"

"Why was it hard for you to admit that you have feelings for Brittany?", Quinn bursts out a little louder than she should.

"What? You have feelings for Brittany? What the fuck? Forget about it, she's mine!"

"No not her, you jealous freak! A girl… I like a girl, okay?"

"A girl… A gir-" She gasps and her jaw drops. "_I knew it!_ I KNEW IT! The only way anyone would ever treat Rachel the way you do is if they're trying to get into her pants!"

"Will you shut the hell up? I don't want to get into her pants!"

"You don't?" she quirks an eyebrow "because that's pretty much what you want when you like someone"

"It's more than that", Quinn almost whispers out.

"Wait… shit, Q … Do you Lo-"

"Don't you fucking dare say 'The L word'!", She cuts her off pointing a finger at her face.

"Okay… It's okay… I-I know what it's like, you know? To not want to say it"

"Yeah, I know… that's why I wanted to talk to you about it"

"Have you ever liked any other girls?"

"No… but, the way I feel about her… I haven't felt that way about anyone, at least not that strongly. I mean, how can you even tell the difference between crushing hard on someone… like the difference between really really liking them and…"

"Being in love?"

"…Yeah"

"Quinn, do you believe in angels?"

"Well, the Christian faith belie-"

"No, I'm talking about you, not the Christian faith. Do you believe that there are angels actually walking the earth? That they interact with us, talk to us, protect us and maybe even like… fall in love with us? Like in that movie with Nicholas Cage"

"I don't know… I guess it's possible, depending on what you believe"

"I believe it's true. See maybe they don't know they're angels and-"

_"You think Brittany is an angel?_" She says the last word with every once of skepticism in her body.

"Laugh all you want, Fabray, but don't think it's true, I know it's true. Maybe she doesn't know it and like, nobody else knows it but_ I_ _do_"

"Okaaay, how do_ you_ know then?"

"I can feel it"

"What does that have to do with being in love, though?"

"It has everything to do with it, you see, people can spend their whole lives trying to convince me that Brittany isn't the way I see her, they can say that I'm blinded by my feelings for her but how do you know thar they're not the blind ones who don't see her as she truly is and that's why they don't see her the way I see her?"

"Wow, that's deep" she claims, obviously mocking her.

"I'm serious, you asshole. I think that's what love is… When you get to see a person in a way that you feel like they shine for you and nobody notices and… you don't care that they don't notice because none of it matters, all that matters is your love"

"Okay… I think I get it and don't get offended by this but maaaan she's really turned you into a sap"

"Fuck you, Fabray. You wanted to know what love is like for me and I just told you so now you can fuck off"

"I'm just teasing, San. I think it's beautiful… what you two have. Not many people can say they have that, can they?"

"I guess… So what are you going to do about it? You know… Your sitch?"

"I don't know, I mean… She keeps sending me all these mixed signals, like sometimes I don't know if she's just being really really nice to me or flirting with me and I can't fucking stand Finn being all over her all the time"

"Wow, been there done_ that_"

"Oh come on, San. You know Britt never _really_ loved Artie"

"I'd seriously rather kill myself than to talk about that subject ever again"

"I'm sorry I just feel-"

"Impotent, frustrated, powerless, hopeless, sad, So fucking angry that you could just snap and kill someone?"

"Yeah… that"

"Tell her how you feel"

"I can't"

"You don't have to do it right now. Just… Give it time. You'll be able to do it later, trust me"

* * *

><p>Brittany grabs a plate and helps herself to a serving of eggs and bacon and a couple of pancakes, she cuts them up, mixes everything together and starts pouring syrup.<p>

"Brittany, don't you think that's too much maple syrup?", Rachel eyes her scrutinizingly.

"There's no such thing as too much maple syrup, it's delicious and it's good for your health"

"But too much of a good thing can be-"

"Santana says I can have as much as I want and I'm not on the cheerios diet on weekends, so…", She shrugs.

"Do you always do what Santana tells you to?"

Brittany stops pouring the syrup and turns to narrow her eyes at Rachel… after a second she decides to let it go and just shakes her head while she pours the last of the syrup on her breakfast.

"She helps me when I ask her to and she never tells me to do something I don't want to"

"Speaking of…" She clears her throat, "Brittany, I wanted to ask a favor"

"Cherry, apple and rootbeer"

"What? No, no, a favor not flavor"

"Oh… What do you want?"

"I'd like for you to make Santana lay off me, I want her to start giving me some well deserved respect and the only way I can see it happening is if you _help_ her like me"

"I can't _make her_ do anything"

"Of course you can! You just-"

"No… She can do whatever she wants".

"But you can always get her to calm down and she always listens to you"

"So?"

"So, I mean… you should do something. She's_ your _girlfriend"

"Yeah, I'm her girlfriend, I'm not her mom and just because she's mine doesn't mean I own her"

"I just thought that you-"

"Listen Rachel, I'm gonna be honest with you… I really don't like what you're doing right now. You're being very conascending"

"-Condescending"

"Yeah, that's what I said. Not just with me but with Santana too, you think you can just manipulate someone into liking you? And on top of that, you think I'd do that to my girlfriend for you? The thing is that Santana and I are very different from one another in that… one of us is better at hidding feelings than the other. She's the other."

"What's that supposed to mea-"

"I really don't like you right now, Rachel. I don't hate you like I hate your boyfriend but you should know that if you ever try to pull something like this again, not only will I not defend you from Santana but I'll sick her on you"

"Brittany I-I wasn't trying to be-"

"I'll tell her that you got me upset and then what do you think is gonna happen?"

"I'm sorry I-"

"Just try to imagine... what will happen? If I tell her you hurt me, that you hurt my feelings"

"I-"

Like sensing her presence getting nearer, Brittany's features instantly change to a blinding smile all the while still looking at Rachel before she looks over to the hallway.

"Ugh, finally! I wants to get my pancakes on", Santana announced, taking her seat next to Brittany.

"There's my Sannybear"

"Miss me, love?" She leans over and plants a chaste kiss on her girlfriend's lips.

"Always"

"What were you guys talking about?"

"Oh just glee stuff. Songs for regionals, you know… the usual" Brittany relayed on her sounding bored.

"What the…? Aw, Britty!" she exclaims in a half whiny, half irritated voice. "You finished all the syrup!"

"Well, not really… most of it is still on my plate. Here, we can share, just drown them in there"

"Wanky" she carries her pancakes over to Brittany's plate, dunking them in what was now an unrecognizable homogeneous breakfast mush.

Rachel was still gaping in shock at the other side of Brittany she'd never been witness to before and was still baffled by their earlier confrontation to think of anything to say, not to mention she was being grossed out by the breakfast mush. Luckily for her Quinn had just entered the dinning room.

"Hey Rach, we better get going"

"Aw, so soon?" Brittany whined and Rachel's expresion grew more horrified at her sociopathic behavior. "I thought we were gonna play some Mario kart", She said with a mouth full of pancakes.

"Sorry Britt, I really need to get home right now. I was supposed to help my mom out with some arrangements for the sunday service… Raincheck?"

"Alright, want me to walk you guys out?"

"No, that's okay, we'll show ourselves out"

"Okay, bye guys"

"Bye" Rachel and Quinn said in unison

Once their backs were turned, Brittany and Santana shared conspiratory looks, raised eyebrows and nods. The second they heard the front door close they excitedly turned to face each other.

"Okay! Who goes first?" The impatient blonde squeals out, rapidly clapping her hands and bobbing up and down in her chair.

"Mmm!" Santana raises a hand signaling her to wait for her to swallow the apparently un-chewed stack of pancakes lodged in her throat. After drinking half a glass of milk she speaks…

"Okay now we can talk"

"You really need to chew your food, your neck looked like an accordion for a second"

"Yeah yeah, at least I don't turn my food into mush like you"

"Okay, so who goes first?"

"That depends… who's got the bigger fish? Like on the scale of 1 to 10 how big is your news?"

"Meh, like a 3 maybe 4 if you're feeling really pissed. It's actually not important but it's kinda funny… How about yours"

"It's like a 20"

"Whaaaaat?"

"No, seriously, Britt. It's like burn book material"

"Okay okay spill!"

"No but wait… it's delicate, it's the type of thing that stays only between us, okay?"

"Really? How secret do we have to keep it?"

"Secret like you and I freshman year secret"

"Seriously? Okay, I can totally do it. Now spill"

"Quinn's got the hots for Berry…"

Brittany stares at her with a perplexed look for a couple of seconds before…

"Ewwwwwwww!"

"I know, right?"

"Why? Quinn's hot!"

"I know but we can't tell anyone about this, okay?"

"I know I know, I just can't… poor Quinn, that's gross. Oh my god, did they have sex? Did Rachel cheat on Finn with her?"

"No, they haven't done anything yet, she said she was really confused about it and that Rachel was sending her all these mixed messages and that she really wants her to break up with Finn but doesn't know how to bring up the feelings subject with her…"

"Sound familiar?"

"Ha-ha"

"Okay, what was yours about?"

"Ugh, nothing. It was just Rachel being Rachel, she told me to try and make you like her or something"

"Ha! Talk about desperate. What'd you say?"

"Well, I told her that even though you're mine I didn't own you so I'd never make you do anything you didn't want to"

"Hmm, you defended me", she gives her a peck on the lips. "My hero" And then another one.

"Of course I did. You know how I hate getting into fights with people but Rachel really knows how to get on my nerves"

"You want me to kick her ass, baby?"

"Nah, I handled it"

"Hmm-mm, I bet you did.

They eat in silence for the most part and soon Brittany gets up to leave their plates in the kitchen sink.

"I'm going to shower, wanna join me?", The blonde invites while stretching her arms behind her head.

"Hmm… I'll pass. I really don't feel like showering right now", She answers while walking towards the living room, anxious to plop down on the couch.

"Boo, suit yourself stinky poo", Brittany passes her and smacks her butt on the way.

"Maybe I'll join you halfway", She calls over her shoulder.

* * *

><p>Santana watches television for a couple of minutes before getting bored and jogging upstairs to Brittany's room. She opens the door and as soon as she steps in, a shoe smacks the top of her head "Owww!" She loudly yells out, more from the surprise of it rather than the actual pain.<p>

She hears a giggle coming from the shower, she walked towards the open door and entered the bathroom.

"Very funny, Britt. I could've been hurt!"

"Oh, come on, Tana. The only thing that shoe could bruise is your ego"

"You're an ass" she says as she flushes the toilet all the way down.

The stream immediately turns scalding hot and Brittany lets out a blood curlding scream, pressing her back to the wall and stretching her arm towards the shower dial trying to fix the water temperature.

"I'll get you for that! You almost cooked me!"

* * *

><p>"I thought you were gonna join me in the bathroom" Brittany wonders out loud after walking out of the bathroom.<p>

"No way, I'm mad at you. You don't get to see me naked" Santana informs her while filing her fingernails.

"Hey, I should be mad at _you_. Look at my skin, it's all pink. You almost boiled me to death"

"Nuh huh! Don't you turn this on me, you're the one who started it. I just got you back." She points at her with the nail file as if to emphasize her point.

"Whatever, I'll get _you_ back then"

"I'd like to see you try"

"Is that a challenge?"

"No, it's a fact of life that I'm better at pranks, Britt. It's like how you're better than me at some things like dancing"

"And video games" Brittany quickly adds to the list.

"…the point is that shoe thing is like the oldest trick in the book and it was like the lamest one ever" she says crossing her arms.

"You're just upset because I actually got you with the so called lamest trick in the book"

"Ugh, whatever, I'm taking a shower" She starts walking towards the bathroom, shedding her pajama pants along the way.

"Hey, not so fast…" Brittany catches her arm and pulls her against herself, her hands instantly cupping her butt cheeks.

"Hey, don't you start getting fresh with me" she tells her, gently brushing her hands off her.

Brittany's face falls slightly and her features turn in confusion.

"Wait... Are you really mad at me?" She drops her hands at her sides.

Santana stares up at her for a moment before relenting and wrapping her arms around her neck and leaning her head on her chest "…No"

"So I can touch your butt, then?"

Santana nods, nuzzling into her and swaying them in place.

"You know I can't be mad at you… Well, at least not for dumb reasons like a lame prank"

Brittany's hands wander to cup her butt cheeks again, this time her hands slipping under her black underwear.

"I know… You just get-"

"Annoyed", Santana finishes her sentence.

"Right… well, prepare to get really annoyed because I'm totally getting you back for flushing the toilet" Brittany leans down to kiss her.

"Oh yeah?" Santana moves to kiss her cheek and then lower to kiss her neck.

"Yeah", Brittany nudges her upwards so they lock lips one more time.

"Sounds like the 2012 prank war has officially begun" Santana announces once they break from their kiss.

"Should we make some rules or anything goes?"

"I think the only rule we should have is keep your hands off my butt… for now" she says, sliding pale hands out of her underwear.

"What? Why?"

"Because… if we keep getting our sweet lady kisses on while playing that game then it's literally like sleeping with the enemy and it's weird. So …no sweet lady kisses until it's over"

"How long will it last?"

"Um… I don't know, I guess until one of us gives up or we call a truce"

"Okay" Brittany relents, leaning down for a kiss

Santana dodges it, "Uh-uh, what did we just say?"

"Just one more, baby… please?"She juts her bottom lip and bats her eyelashes.

Not being able to deny her plead, Santana leans forward for one last kiss and presses her lips to the blonde's and before she can break away from it, a strong pale hand comes up to tangle in her hair while the other cups her cheek, the kiss deepens and soon their tongues are battling each other for dominance. As a moan rips out of the taller girl, Santana snaps out of her Brittany induced trance and breaks the kiss.

They're both panting for air as the brunette speaks, "You sneaky cheater"

"You love me"

"I do"

Brittany turns to stare at something in the ceiling… "San, what's that?" she points upwards.

Just as Santana looks up, she feels Brittany latching onto her neck, sucking on her favorite spot.

"Oh my god!" she says poking repeatedly at the blonde's ribs making her instantly detach herself from her neck.

"You leech! You are the worst!"

"Or am I the best?"

"No… you are definitely the worst"

Brittany sticks her tongue out at her.

"Okay, no monkey business now. I seriously need a shower… and you can't follow me"

"Ew, gross, who'd wanna see _that?_" after a beat, "I'm just kidding, you're the hottest girl in the world. It even hurt to joke about it"

"Stop being adorable or I'll put a dead possum under your pillow"

"No dead animals!"

"You cant veto anything anymore, we already said anything goes…"

"Oh, alright" Brittany flops down on her bed and closes her eyes, while Santana grabs a towel, a clothing change and steps into the bathroom.

As soon as the bathroom door clicks shut, Brittany darts out of her room and into the kitchen. She finds a pitcher and fills it up with water and cubes of ice from the fridge, she covers it with the lid and makes sure it's shut tight before she shakes it up; She shakes it until its so cold her hands go numb. She runs back to her room and stealthily walks up to the bathroom hoping Santana might think she'd fallen asleep at this point.

As she slowly turns the doorknob it stops and she curses under her breath, _"Of course she would lock it"_ she thought. She goes through her drawers until she finds her school ID card, smiling triumphantly she walks over to the door and slides the card between the door and the frame, pushing the lock back.

She doesn't let go of the handle, instead she turns it back so it doesn't make a sound. She takes the pitcher and she makes her way into the bathroom, she squints as the steam filling the air was making it hard to see, she's thankful for Santana's habit of always closing the shower curtain no matter what as she climbs up the shower steps. She gulps once she gets a clear aerial view of her very naked girlfriend, her eyes traveling to her soap covered breasts, gazing for a while before snapping herself out, "Focus, you're on a mission" she says to herself.

"San?" her girlfriend's voice calls from above and in the instant it takes for her to look up, Brittany dumps the entire contents of the pitcher on her.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" An ear piercing scream comes out of the cheer captain. She gasps for air, her body pressed to the wall furthest from her attacker. Her teeth start clattering and her entire body is covered in goosebumps. She crosses her forearms instinctually over her breasts, trying to keep warm and failing miserably.

"You suck so much, Brittany Pierce! That was not okay!"

"You said anything goes and I told you I was gonna get you back, so… ha! I win"

"Oh hell no, this is far from over. You just won yourself a visit from auntie Snix"

"Ooh how scary… Bring it on, short stuff!" She blows a kiss to her freezing girlfriend.

"You're lucky if I don't die of freakin' hypothermia in here!"

* * *

><p>After an entire morning of walking on eggshells and dodging each other's sly pranks, they find themselves tired and in need of a nap.<p>

"come here"

"No"

"Pleeeeease?

"No"

"Oh, come on Sanny, we don't even have to do anything. Just please come cuddle with me"

"No"

"But but but…" Brittany juts her bottom lip out once more.

"But what?"

"But I'm lonely and sad and…"

"and?"

"And I love you"

Santana's scowl immediately softened as her resolved crumbled…

"I-Uh… Okay" she hopped into bed with her, letting herself get wrapped by the taller girl cuddling her from behind.

"Thank you, baby. Can we just do a truce for now? Just while we take a little nap and get cuddles?"

"Okay, just for now" she says, taking Britany's linked hands on her chest and kissing them. "You're lucky I'm so in love with you"

"You mean whipped?"

"Do you _want _to cuddle with yourself?"

"No no no, I'm sorry, I was joking" she tightens her grip on the smaller girl.

They both relax and close their eyes, clinging to each other like they always do.

After a few minutes, Brittany starts kissing the back of her head, into her hair, just pressing her lips lightly and taking in the smell of her shampoo. Her hands wander off and start to fondle her breasts while her hips push into her back side slightly.

"I know what you're doing and you need to stop"

"But baby, I'm-"

"Nope and I'm serious about this one and look, it's your fault we're not having sex right now. We said only one rule and we're not breaking it"

"But we're already breaking the rules by cuddling"

"Honey, I said no"

"Fine, I didn't want you anyway…"

"…"

"Okay, that's a lie"

"I know" Santana turns her head a little and gives her a kiss on the lips.

Brittany gasps at surprise kiss.

"Yesss!", she throws her arms out in victory.

"That was a freebie and it's all you get", Santana assures her.

"What a gyp!"

"Okay, first of all, that's racist and second of all go to sleep"

After a couple of minutes Santana almost completely dozes off when…

"Sanny?"

"What?"

"I love you"

"I love you too, Britty"

* * *

><p>Brittany wakes up 3 hours later to find an empty space next to her in bed and a very heavy ball of fur purring next to her head. Her face scrunches up when she notices Santana's missing, she turns her head to face a pair of familiar yellow eyes.<p>

"Where's mama, tubs? Where'd she go?"

The enormous cat just blinks slowly at her.

"Is she in the bathroom? C'mon lets go look"

She pulls the covers off herself and pads her bare feet towards the bathroom, she opens the door hoping to find her girl but finding the room empty.

She goes downstairs to find Santana belly side down on the couch flipping through channels, her cheek is squished against the arm of the couch and she looks bored out of her mind.

"Hey babe, I'm bored, you wanna walk to the store with me?"

"Sure, lets go"

As they walk the couple of blocks it takes to get to the small store, they run into one of Brittany's neighbors, Mrs. Milstein.

"Hey Mrs. M!" Brittany smiles as she greets her.

"Oh hello dear, I- Oh!" as the woman is taken aback when she looks up to Brittany's face.

Brittany turns to look at Santana who is now sporting her best poker face. There's a silence that stretches on for god knows how long after it becomes to uncomfortable to bear.

"Okaaaay, it's was nice bumping into you, Mrs. M! I guess we'll see you around"

The baffled woman could only nod as her eyes awkwardly avoided hers.

The two girls kept walking a while longer until they reached the store, they take their time sorting through the candy section, grabbing a box of nerds, some skittles, sweet tarts and Crunch chocolate bar, they grab some chips and a 2 liter orange soda until they finally reach the register.

Lenni, the long-blonde-haired stonner with a shrubby looking beard working the register greets them.

"Hey Britt, Santana! How's it going?"

"We're good, you know. Lazy Saturday" Brittany relays.

"Righteous" He says nodding up and down before his eyes land on Brittany's face.

"Whoa, Britt! It seems that our taste in good doobey isn't the only thing we have in common", he exclaims as he swipes Santana's credit card.

"What?"

"Although, I'm not a racist but if you're a fan of the führer I will pass no judgment"

"What are you talking about?" The blonde is puzzled more than usual by Lenni's words.

Santana can't take it anymore and she burst out laughing, Brittany's baffled expression makes Lenni piece it together and he reacts by spinning the sunglass rack on the counter until the mirror is facing her.

She gasps and her hand darts up to cover her mouth.

"You… you… you…!" She wracks her brain to come up with a fitting insult that wouldn't result in hurt feelings.

"You… Dummy!"

Santana purses her lips, trying her best not to crack again only to have her attempts thwarted by Lenni

"Ouch! Yeah, mega burn there, Britt. That one had to hurt, you should probably get some bandadges for that" He comments as he bags their groceries. Santana folds over in a fit of laughter, putting one hand at the edge of the counter to hold herself up.

The blonde's temper flares up and she turns away from the register heading for the door.

"Oh shit" Santana mutters once she regains her breath, quickly taking the grocery bags and already thinking about damage control.

"Auf Wiedersehen! My fellow pussy lover!" He calls after them.

"Oh god, Lenni, shut up!", Santana tries not to laugh but fails miserably as she bursts out in another fit.

"All hail hot girls"

Santana jogged out of the store searching for the upset blonde girl, just as she turned to find her she caught sight of the blonde with her hands completely covering her face walking straight into a pole.  
>She stumbled back and sat down on the edge of the sidewalk, her hands still covering her Hitler mustache, the swastika on her forehead and the giant sign on her cheek that read "I LOVE PUSSY!" as well as a complementing drawing of one on her other cheek.<p>

Seeing Brittany bump into that pole knocked the laughter right out of her entire system as she ran over to her and dropped to her knees.

"Honey, are you alright?"

"What do you care? You probably laughed when I hit my head on the pole"

"No I didn't, I'd never laugh at you getting hurt… Britty, are you crying?"

"No…That was just really embarrassing and I'm not even German!"

"I know you're not, baby… I'm sorry"

"No you're not"

"I am and- Well… You have to admit that was at least a little bit funny"

"Ugh…"

"Come oooon"

"Okay, I guess it was pretty funny. But I don't wanna walk like this all the way home… Oh god, Mrs. Milstein's mom was in the holocaust"

"Oh shit… Uh… Here, put this on" She takes off her gray hoodie and puts it over Brittany's head.

The taller cheerio, puts the hoodie on and pulls at the hood strings as tight as she can, making a knot there so it'd stay in place. They both stand up from the sidewalk, with the hood now completely covering her face, the only thing visible is part of her eyes and her nose sticking out of the small aperture.

"You look like Kenny from South Park"

The start to walk in silence and Santana absentmindedly extends her hand for Brittany to hold. The taller girl misses her cue because of the hood covering her peripheral vision. Santana frowns when she fails to feel slender fingers interlocking with hers and turns her head.

"Baby?"

"Hmm?"

"Hold my hand?"

Brittany complies but misses her target, having to stop walking and look down to finally lace their fingers together. She looks up and smiles the same way she did that time they were at breadstix and Santana wished for her to hold her hand in public for the first time. Although Santana couldn't see her smile, she could tell by the way her eyes crinkled at the edges.

She smiles back, leans up and kisses her lips through the fabric and rubs her nose against Brittanys before they continue on their way, swinging their locked hands between them.

"Do you think we should stop this silly game?" Santana is the first one to speak up just as they cross the last street leading to Brittany's house.

"Are you giving up?"

"I never said that"

"Then no, besides I was just thinking of a major way to get you back"

"Ooh, should I be scared?"

"You definitely should… It'll happen right when you least expect it but we got to promise each other right now that we won't get angry because of any of this. If you don't think you can take it, you should just give up right now"

"Are you kidding? No way I'm giving up. I promise I won't get mad"

"You swear?"

"I swear", She lifts up her pinky to show she really means it and soon she feels Brittany lock her pinky around hers.

* * *

><p>They walk into the living room and as soon as they're on the couch, Santana's cell phone goes off with the sound of an incoming text message. She opens it up to find a text from Puck.<p>

_Puckasaurus: Hey Lezpez, 2night's prty is a no-go. Postponing it till nxt Sat so I'll have + time 2 make all the necessary preparations and u have + time 2 psychologically prepare urself 4 the party of the century.  
>Ps: Don't 4get 2 bring ur woman. The + hot girls, the merrier.<em>

She starts typing a reply as soon as she reads it and hears Brittany's cell go off aswell.

_Santana: 1) Your shorthand is the lamest thing in the history of lame things. 2) Stop calling me Lezpez, it's not witty, it's stupid. 3)Stop changing your contact name to Puckasaurus, nobody calls you that and it's embarrassing. 4)You need to stop hyping tha shit up cause I'm pretty sure it's not gonna live up to expectations._

"Is it Puck?" she asks Brittany as soon as she hits send.

"No, it's Tina. She says their getting together at Mike's tonight cause Puck's party got cancelled or something"

"Yeah, I just got a text from him. He's having it next Saturday apparently"

"You wanna go to Mike's then?"

"Sure"

* * *

><p>A couple of hours later, they find themselves at Mike's backyard with the rest of the glee gang, Brittany sits on a foldable lawn chair and Santana sits on her lap.<p>

After some dancing and a couple of plates of delicious Asian barbecue, Santana finds herself debating comic book characters with Sam, which she loves even though she'll never admit to it.

Meanwhile, Brittany dances with Quinn, she follows her wandering hazel eyes until they land on Rachel who is sitting on Finn's lap, giggling.

She leans over to whisper in her ear.

"A little birdie told me that someone's got a crush on a certain little midget"

Quinn gasps at her words, "Don't call her that! And it's not a crush" She hisses out.

"I'm sorry, should I call her a little person?"

"No! I can't believe Santana told you, she's such a bitch"

"Hey hey, don't call her that. She may be cool with people saying that about her but I'm not… besides, It's just me and I'm not gonna tell anyone, I promise"

"…Okay"

"so?"

"So what?"

"So you said it's not a crush… then what is it?"

"I-I don't know… Britt, I really don't wanna talk about it here with all these people around"

"Wanna go inside and talk about it?"

"…Sure"

Once they're inside, they find their way into the living room and settle down on a big comfy looking couch. Well, Quinn settles down, Brittany practically throws herself on it.

"Oof!" she knocks the wind out of herself as she lands.

"couch is not as soft as it looks, right?"

"Nope" her strained voice manages to answer before composing herself.

A silence stretches on before Brittany speaks up…

"So, Rachel, huh?"

"yeah"

"why?

"What do you mean?"

"Well, why do you like her?"

"I don't know"

"Oh come on, I could start listing the things I love about Santana right now and I wouldn't finish untill like next year and then I'd have to add more things to it because a year would've passed already"

After Quinn stays silent, she decides to carry on…

"Do you believe in soulmates, Quinn?"

"What? I don't know…"

"I do, it's like there's this thing inside of me that feels like bursting out of my skin every time I'm with Santana, it makes me want her, it like pulls me towards her and it makes me want to be as close to her as I possibly can and it never feels like it's enough. It feels like my soul wants to like leave my body and just be with hers"

Quinn's eyebrows shoot up at this last statement.

"I wanna marry her and have lady babies with her and grow old with her"

"Wait… you want to marry Santana?", Quinn does a double take to make sure she's hearing correctly.

"Yes and I know that after we die, we'll still be together", Brittany assures her.

"Wow"

"What?"

"You really are a sap… the both of you" Quinn's voice breaks at the end even though she was trying to tease.

"And you don't wanna be one?" Brittany tilts her head to the side as she tries to understand what Quinn is saying.

"It's not that, it's just… I'm really confused. I know I'm not gay, I'm just…"

"Really gay for her" Brittany finishes for her.

"Yes. What? No!"

"You're not?"

"No! I don't know!"

"Listen, you don't have to be lebanese or a bicorn to still be a unicorn… If you have feelings for someone, you just can't help it. You don't choose to have those feelings, you just do"

Tears start forming in Hazel eyes as her lip starts trembling…

"Britt… I" it seems impossible to finish her sentence but Brittany places her hand on hers and gives it an encouraging squeeze.

"I- think I'm in love with her" she finally drops her gaze as she burst into tears, her hands coming up to cup her own face, muffling her sobs.

Brittany leans forward and engulfs her in a tight hug as sob after sob wracks through Quinn's chest.

"It's everything" she manages to say between gasps "I love her voice, her hair, the way she talks with so much passion about everything, even the lame way she dresses is fucking adorable. I just can't help it"

Brittany just hugs her tighter and rocks her slightly in an attempt to comfort her.

"I know, Quinnie. It'll be alright"

"Hey Fabray, Keep your paws off my woman" Santana playfully interrupts before she catches on the scene she just walked in on.

Brittany's head shoots up before she shakes her head at Santana and gives her a _not now_ glare.

"Oh shit… What happened?" She asks sitting down beside them, putting a comforting hand on Quinn's back and rubbing soothing circles."What is it Quinnie? Do you need me to kick someone's ass?"

Quinn just shakes her head and lifts one arm inviting her to threeway hug which she accepts right away. The three of them stay like that for a little while, hugging each other, enjoying the closeness of each other.

Sapphire eyes lock with inquisitive brown eyes over Quinn's tucked in head.

"What happened?" the brunette mouths over.

"Rachel" the blonde mouths back.

Santana rolls her eyes and shakes her head dismissively but Brittany narrows her eyes at her in a sarcastic _Really? You don't sympathize? _kind of way so she relents by rolling her eyes once again and shaking her head in an _okay okay! _kind of matter.

"Hey Q, wanna stay over Britts tonight and watch some movies? You know, just the three of us like the good old days?"

"There'll be lots of cuddles" Brittany sing-songs trying to make the offer seem more attractive.

"Can we get ice-cream?", Quinn asks in a tone that makes her sound like a little girl.

"We can get all the ice-cream you want", Santana assures her.

"Can you guys not have sex tonight?"

"Actually, something else already shot that horse in the face", Santana stands up and extends her hand for Quinn to take it.

"Are you on your period?" Quinn tries to guess again, taking the offered hand.

"No, I'll tell you all about it in the car… come on, lets go", Brittany takes her other hand and guides her out.


	6. Dancing through sunday

**I stopped updating this story a while ago and I would just like to say sorry if anyone was actually reading.  
><strong>**I actually stopped because I didn't think anyone was interested but I'll start updating again starting... Now.**

**This chapter is dedicated to BaraParaSb6 who's recent review made me want to update again. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The next morning, Brittany and Quinn get up very early, having set an alarm the night before. Leaving Santana out of their devious plan, Brittany sets up a tripod and sets her camera on it while Quinn opens two bags of flour and sets them up on the night stand next to the bed where Santana is still obliviously slumbering. Once the camera is rolling, each blonde takes a flour bag in one hand a fistful of flour with the other one. They stand over the bed on each side of the sleeping cheer captain and very quietly count down together…<p>

"3, 2… 1!"

"SANTANAAAAAAA!" They scream at the top of their lungs while shaking the bed as hard as they can with their feet.

"IT'S AN EARTHQUAKE! EARTHQUAKE!" Brittany screams as loud as she can.

Santana shoots straight up, her heart pumping with adrenaline mixing with the haze and confusion of being woken up so abruptly and starts screaming her lungs out.

"WHAT?! WHAT?! AAAHHHHH! AAAHHHHHHHHH!"

She gets her scream slapped right out of her by a ball of powder. She tries to spit most of it out making it sound like she's blowing raspberries in the air and then just gagging on the clumps stuck in her mouth.

"What the fuck?!" her cry comes out half muffled by her flour coated tongue.

"You just got antiqued!" Quinn announces as she and Brittany flip both of their flour bags onto the startled girl's head.

"Stop! What are you doing?! No! Get the fu-" She gets up and away from them and the bed, leaving a huge white cloud of flour with every step she takes.

"That is totally going on fondue for two", Brittany settles behind her camera.

"You taped that?! You guys are fucking evil!"

"Oh come on, Sanny, we promised we wouldn't get mad", the camera follows her.

"Fuck this, I'm taking a shower. You guys better clean this shit before I come out!"

"Hey, it's my room and I can have it as dirty as I want to," Brittany protests since it's not actually Santana's room.

"Whatever" The white coated girl throws back before closing the bathroom door and starting the shower.

"She's right, you know. We really do need to clean this up", Quinn breaks it to her.

"Oh, alright, alright. I'll get the vacuum"

* * *

><p>After about fourty minutes, Santana finally gets out of the shower and walks into Brittany's room to find the two blondes finishing up as Quinn dumped the last of it from a dustpan into a trash bag Brittany held up since they couldn't find the vacuum.<p>

"Wow, you spent like an hour in there, what were you doing?" Quinn eyes her as she stomps in.

"Baking cookies, what the fuck do you think? The flour gets all mushy when you add water and it's really hard to get it all off".

"I thought you guys agreed not to get mad about this stuff"

"I'm not fucking ma-" she cuts herself off after taking in the skeptical look from the two girls. She takes a deep calming breath to collect herself and she tries one more time. "I'm not mad" she tries to add a smile at the end but ends up looking like a grimace.

"Okay, well, as much fun as this is. I really gotta get going, my mom's gonna be pissy if I'm late for sunday service"

"Need a ride?"

"Yeah, that'd be great"

They drop off Quinn in Santana's car and decide to drive around for a while before they head back. Brittany's keeps playing with the sound equalizer and changing the stations while Santana just enjoys mindlessly driving around town.

Once she's satisfied with the bass in the equalizer, she presses play on Santana's ipod that is currently playing "Santana's sexy tracks" playlist. Brittany reaches for Santana's hand over the automatic gear shift and starts tracing her fingertips over it. Eventually Santana lifts her hand and Brittany quickly clasps it with hers, she brings it to her lips and presses a gentle but lingering kiss on it. Closing her eyes and taking in the faint smell of Santana's perfume.

She presses another kiss and lifts it up to her cheek. Santana cups it, stroking her thumb along the side of her face as Brittany leans into the touch and then presses her lips to Santana's palm, she takes a hold of it and kisses up to her fingertips taking her time to kiss every one of them. She lingers on her index finger and gently traces her lips with it in a gentle motion. Santana side glances her and finds her intently nibbling at the tip of her finger before taking it between her lips.

"Britt," Comes out of Santana's mouth somewhere between whisper and a sigh and her foot slips a little over the pedal causing a sudden acceleration. She quickly averts her eyes back on the road and keeps the car at the speed limit.

Brittany keeps it up, sliding the finger into her mouth and running her tongue over it. She hears Santana's breathing get uneven and after a few swipes of her tongue around the digit she lets it out wit a pop.

After a couple of seconds of listening to Santana's heavy breathing, Brittany unbuckles her seatbelt to lean over the console and place her lips on a tan shoulder while running her fingers over a matching thigh. She angles herself to have more room and moves up to latch herself to Santana's neck, the hand on her thigh kneading higher and higher by the second.

After laying several open mouthed kisses on her neck, she brushes her tongue over the goosebumps apearing over sensitive skin and her hand starts unbuttoning shorts.

Santana's legs part on their own, her eyes become hooded and she feels her knees go weak when Brittany places her hand on her lower stomach. She runs it upwards against her breasts a couple of times before it comes back down to reach over Santana's underwear.

"Are you wet for me, baby?" Brittany rasps next to her ear.

Santana can only nod, her eyes almost rolling to the back of her head with that question.

The blonde dips her head kissing a collarbone and trailing kisses up to her ear. "I want to make you come" she breathes out right before slithering her fingers under her panties to find wet heat aching to be touched, she runs a finger through her slickness causing Santana to jerk back.

"Ah," her eyes close for a second and she finds herself in the opposite lane when she opens them.

"Fuck!" She swerves the car back to her lane, luckily the road was clear. "Britt, this is dangerous"

"Take us home"

"Britt, I thought we agreed we-"

"No," She states in a no-nonsense manner. "I want to make love" She kisses into her ear while running a finger down her slick core, circling her fingertip around her entrance. "And I know you want to do that too"

Santana visibly gulps and steps on the gas. Luckily at that point they were just a few blocks away from Brittany's house.

* * *

><p>As soon as the car was parked they burst through the door, knocking over a coat rack and a potted plant, making Lord Tubbington wobble as fast as he can to get out of their way. The front door slams shut as Santana's back rams into it, her body shifts under Brittany's as they share a searing kiss. Pale hands frantically run up and down her sides, stopping to grip tightly at her ass to press the smaller girl further into herself.<p>

With the support of Brittany's arms, Santana lifts herself up and locks her ankles at the small of Brittany's back as her hips roll into her with burning need. Brittany's body responds by undulating against hers at the same time. The blonde walks them carefully towards the couch, having tripped once or twice before in a similar posistion as this one.

Brittany places Santana's small frame on the couch. When she breaks the kiss, Santana raises her arms and quickly taking her cue Brittany takes her shirt right off her, leaving her torso completely naked. She quickly unbuttons the burdening short shorts and slides them down beautiful bronze legs. In no time she sheds her own clothes and they're skin to skin grinding their hips against each other.

With their legs tangled and their lips never straying too much from each other, Santana's eyes shut tightly, overcome by a lusty haze. Brittany breaks away to kiss down her neck leaving a trail to her breasts, where she takes a perky nipple into her mouth and repeatedly runs her tongue over it, eliciting a moan from the girl beneath her. She turns to give equal attention to her other breast and nips it gently with her teeth before letting go.

She looks up to find Santana's head thrown back and her neck completely exposed and kisses her way up to her face…

"San," Brittany gently seeks her attention. Santana only grunts in response, their bodies still bobbing up and down seeking more and more friction.

"Baby, look at me" She gently nudges her nose against a flushed tanned cheek.

Santana manages to open her eyes half-way and her uneven breath hitches when she meets lustful hooded cerulean eyes.

The energy around them is palpable when their eyes lock, with a light sheen of sweat coating them and their bodies reflecting the slightest stream of light coming from the living room window Brittany thinks she's never seen anyone more breathtaking.

Brittany takes in her mesmerizing features, "You're so beautiful"

"Your are perfect", she breathes out as she leans against her forehead, "Everything" She places a kiss on her chin. "Your lips" She kisses them. "These," Her hand traces over her bare breasts. "This" Finally she glides a finger between her wetness and Santana's quivering legs spread further for her "I love every part of you"

"It's all yours, e-everything… I'm yours" Santana manages to pant out.

"I love you, San" Brittany whispers against her lips as she closes the gap between them once more.

"I love you" Santana breathes out between smoldering kisses.

"I love you, I love you, I- " She repeats until Brittany glides two fingers inside of her making a throaty moan spill from her lips instead and they slowly start moving together.

Just as they establish a rhythm, Santana worms her left hand between their hips while the other runs over the muscles in Brittany's stomach.  
>She enters Brittany, pushing her fingers deep inside, making the dancer gasp and lose her rhythm for a second until her hips start rolling again, gently at first and then a little more forcefully as they pick up speed, occasionally changing the direction of her movements and lifting herself slightly to push Santana further into her.<p>

"Ohhh, Britt", Santana moans loudly doing everything she can to keep up with Brittany's hips.  
>Brittany rubs her thumb over Santana's bundle of nerves which makes Santana arch into her and mimic the same to her body.<p>

Soon they find each other's lips and dive into a heated open mouthed kiss, Brittany's lips close around Santana's tongue, sucking on it insistently before breaking apart for air.

"S-San, I'm gonna come," Brittany warns, not being able to hold off any longer and in a moment she feels Santana clenching around her fingers right before letting out a loud moan.

Santana's back arches and her hips buck up only to be pinned down by Brittany's locking tightly around hers. Santana tenses completely for a second before her entire body spasms under Brittany who's shuddering into Santana's neck. Neither of them even bothers trying to hold back the noises they make as they both reach their peek.

They lay curled together and writhing into each other for a few minutes before their breathing evens out and they slump against one another.

"That was_ incredible_" Santana breaks the silence once their breathing is almost back to normal.

"What was?" Brittany jokingly asks while walking her fingers over Santana's abs and breasts.

"The mind blowing sex we just had?"

"Oh, _that_? I didn't even enjoy _that_" Brittany tries her best to deadpan but for what seems to be the first time ever, her lips start to curl and her poker-face is replaced by a sly grin.

"Bullshit, I can tell you how many times you contracted when you came" Santana takes Brittany's hand that's traveling up her chest and kisses it.

"Maybe I should be a contracter instead of a dancer after I finish school"

"Five and then maybe six or seven while you spazzed all over the place"

"You count those?" Brittany questioned, wide eyed and kind of surprised she hadn't ever thought of doing that herself.

"I try to but it's easier to do when we don't go at the same time" Santana sends her a smile that's both adoring and slightly cocky at the same time.

"But I love it when we do it together"

"I love it too, baby"

"Boo, then I guess sex pranks don't work," Brittany pouts her lower lip at her.

"If it did it would've hurt my feelings" At this, Brittany's pout dissapears and is replaced with a loving smile.

"I _love _that you feel like you can tell me stuff like that now. I was just joking but I promise I'll never ever hurt your feelings. You are the sweetest girl in the world" She tells her with a kiss. "And the bestest lover ever," she kisses her again, "and you always _always_ make me come" She brushes her lips over her cheek. "But this time I thought I was gonna pass out, seriously that was intense_" _

"You're gonna get me worked up again if you keep talking like that, Britt-Britt. I can't believe I actually thought we could restrain ourselves during our little play-war. I feel like Julia Roberts now."

"Hmm" Brittany gives her one more peck before cuddling further into her.

They fall into a comfortable silence, with Brittany's head nestled on Santana's chest listening to her breathing and the gentle thumping of her heart. She's almost drifted off when the buzzing of her cellphone makes her open her eyes. She absentmindedly traces her lips over Santana's skin while she reaches her arm down to feel for it on the floor in front of the couch where she discarded her pants.

She unlocks the screen and squints to read a text from her mother.

_From: Mom  
><em>  
><em>Honey put some clothes on, your dad and I have been waiting outside for you girls to finish up but it's getting late and we wanna come in.<br>_

"Oh" Comes out of Brittany as her eyebrows shoot up

"what is it?" Santana furrows her brows but doesn't sit up.

"Don't freak out" Brittany pleads turning over to look at Santana.

"What is it?!" She shoots straight up, panic already riddled in her voice.

"Promise me you won't freak out"

"I promise, just tell me"

"My parents are outside" Brittany rips off the proverbial band-aid as fast as she can.

"Outside?" Santana asks with a baffled expression.

"Like, outside the door" Brittany averts her gaze and bites one of her fingernails just bracing herself for…

"What?!" Santana's eyes almost pop out of their sockets.

"It's okay, they said they were waiting for us to finish up. Just get dressed and I'll let them in"

"Oh god, this can't be happening…" She lets out, eyes and hands darting in the direction of her nearest garments. They both quickly find their clothes and hastily put them on, doing their best to look presentable in the short amount of time they have. Or at least Santana does, Brittany seems to not care as much since she put her shirt on backwards and just shrugged when Santana pointed it out.

"San, calm down"

"I think I'm gonna be sick"

"Just be yourself, okay? Everything's okay. You know they love you. They know about us. Everyone knows about us. It's fine." She tries to calm her down and places her hands on her shoulders.

Sanatna nods in an agreeing manner but her panic striken face says otherwise.

"I'm gonna let them in now, okay?"

"Okay," Santana takes a deep breath and before she lets it out Brittany's parents are already through the door.

"Mr. Pierce! Mrs. Pierce! Hi! Hey! We were just-"

"We could hear you girls just fine outside, Santana, no need to explain yourself" Mrs. Pierce laughs and waves it off like it's nothing.

Santana freezes completely under her own embarrassment and just stares at the floor while Mr. and Mrs. Pierce greet their daughter.

"Hey, honey, have you girls eaten yet? I mean actual food though, not-"

"Mom!" Brittany interrupts the playfull jab more for the sake of Santana than her own and just shakes her head with wide eyes at her.

Glancing at Santana's slumped form, her mother catches on and tries to backpedal and make light of the situation.

"Oh, come on, Santana. We know what it's like to be young and in love, there's nothing to be ashamed of." She announces with a friendly grin.

Santana's jaw tightens as does her throat and her eyes begin to water, not because she's moved by Mrs. Pierce's words but because she wants the earth to open up and swallow her whole and she has nowhere to run. She tries her best to politely nod and muster up a crooked smile anyway.

"Okay, honey. I think we've tortured her enough, lets leave the girls alone now" Mr. Pierce intercepts this time, sending Santana a sympathetic smile.

"Aw, alright, we'll be upstairs. Just knock if you need something"

After they're gone, Santana blinks once and the tears threatening to spill finally make their way down her cheeks. She quickly wipes them away.

"Honey, I'm so sorry. I didn't know they were gonna get here so soon. Please don't cry, she was only teasing."

"I'm not crying. I just got really nervous and embarrassed… that's all"

"There's no need to be embarrassed though" Brittany quickly amends.

Santana looks at her like she's insane, just wide eyed and mouth ajar.

"Hey, don't look at me like that. I'm being serious," Brittany states with furrowed brows.

"Yeah, you're being seriously crazy. How can you tell me not to be embarrassed by that? Thank God they didn't actually walk in on us but they heard us doing stuff which is just as awful." She shakes her head as if trying to physically get rid of the embarrassment.

"Oh god, I never even let myself get that loud but I thought we were alone and- oh my god this is so embarrassing. I just- I need to go home" She blurts out before hidding her face behind her hands.

"Hey, no, don't- Santana, please listen…" Brittany grabs her wrists gently and lifts them to wrap them around her neck while her own arms wrap around Santana's waist.

Santana looks up with her with her brow still furrowed and her eyes still worried. Brittany hugs her closer and Santana buries herself in the crook of Brittany's neck before Brittany start gently swaying them on the spot.

"We were making love, it's totally normal for people in love to do that. It's like… eating when you're hungry, only you're not hungry for food, you're hungry for a person"

Santana lets out a chuckle and lifts her head to ask, "Does that mean you're a cannibal?"

Brittany's lips curl into a smile and she nuzzles Santana's nose with her own, "Maybe… cause I'd rather eat you than eat food"

Santana gasps and playfully slaps her shoulder, "Britt! Shut up! I don't want your parents hearing any more of that"

"Oh, c'mon, Sanny. Don't go home yet, we can go do something fun"

"Like...?"

"Well, we could go T-P Mr. Schue's house again or we could watch a movie or go for a swim or whatever you like"

"Hmm… _Whatever_I like?"

Brittany suddenly jerks back with a grin and bursts into song.

"_Stacks on deeeeck. Patron on iiice. We can pop bottles all night. Baby you can have whatever you liiike, I said you can have whatever you liiike. Yeeeah,_" Brittany goes full on gangster-mode and sways their hips to her song while Santana throws her head back laughing and tries to keep up with Brittany's badass dance moves.

Brittany swiftly turns Santana around, keeping a hand over her stomach and grinding her hips from behind.

"_Late night sex, so wet and so tight. I'll gas up the jet for you tonight and baby you can go wherever you liiiike. I said you can go wherever you liiiike_"

"Ha! That's exactly what I had in mind, actually"

"_I want your body. I need your body. As long as you got me you won't need nobody. You want it, I got it. Go get it, I'll buy it. Tell them other broke niggas be quiet_"

By the time Brittany fishes out a bunch of one dollar bills from her back pocket and starts "making it rain", Santana is doubled over in laughter.

"Lets go get some towels then" Santana decides suddenly.

"Because late night sex so wet so tight?"

"No, because we're taking a dip before the sun goes down, come on"

* * *

><p>Once they have their bikinis on, they grab some refreshments and head to Brittany's backyard, towards the pool that has been their playground since they were little kids.<p>

Santana sits on one of the lounge chairs and starts applying sunscreen on her arms. Brittany sits in the chair next to her and lays back just watching her through her sunglasses. After Santana finishes rubbing sunscreen on her arms and legs, she tries to put some on her back but can't reach that far, still she keeps stretching until her shoulder makes a loud cracking sound.

She just looks around to see if a certain someone else saw her antics and finds an amused smile directed towards her.

"You know, I could totally help you with that… All you have to do is ask"

Santana rolls her eyes and relents, "Brittany, could you put sunscreen on my back?"

You didn't say, "Por favor," the blonde grins widely.

Santana narrows her eyes at her and feebly mumbles out "Por favor"

Immediately the taller girl takes off her sunglasses, hops out of her chair and sits down behind Santana, her long pale legs pressed against tanned ones at the sides of the chair. Santana passes her the bottle over her shoulder and Brittany squeezes a decent amount of sunscreen out of it before popping the cap back on.

She lathers her hands with it and starts at Santana's sides, working her way to her lower back and then towards her abdomen, running her hands over her taut muscles until her fingertips touch the lining of her bikini top and start tracing it.

"You need to take this off" Brittany tells her matter-of-factly.

"What? No, I don't" Santana turns her head a little and looks at her in confusion.

"But then how will I get it on your boobs?" Brittany inquires, equally confused.

"Babe, it's okay. I don't need sunscreen on my boobs, just get it on my back"

"But you need to put it all over and I was really looking forward to it", Brittany frowns deeply, still not convinced that keeping the garment is the best option.

"No, Britt. Your parents are home and I don't want a repeat of what happened earlier"

"Still though…"

Brittany just kept applying the lotion on Santana's thighs while pressing gentle kisses to the back of her neck and shoulders, after she finally spread the lotion across her entire back, she rested her chin over Santana's shoulder.

"Sanny?"

"Hmm?" She answers softly, her eyes still closed and relaxed.

"Kiss me?"

Santana cranes her neck to the side and Brittany leans over to meet her, she stays still until Santana's lips reach hers. Their lips gently brush against each other and Brittany's hands travel from Santana's shoulders to the length of her arms and settle on her hands, entwining them together. She encircles Santana with their arms, setting their clasped hands on her stomach.

They seem to get completely lost in the moment as they start to fully kiss each other. One of Santana's hands untangles from Brittany's and comes up to grasp the back of her neck.

Brittany traces her fingers up and down Santana's sides and her abs, her hands move up until they're grazing over bikini clad breasts. Santana moans into her mouth and arches into her touch after Brittany deftly snakes her hands beneath Santana's top and kneads her breasts. They never break their kiss, breathing through their noses as their exchange gets more heated by the second.

Brittany is the one to break away, leaning back and flipping them over. Once on her back, Santana locks her legs around Brittany.

They're both panting against each other when Brittany tries to take Santana's bikini top off once more only to be stopped again by Santana holding her wrist.

"Honey, don't. Don't take it off" She breathes out hevily.

"Ugh, you're such a party pooper. No one's gonna see your boobs out here, I swear"

"Please, babe, I just need-"

"Oh, I know just what you need" She blurts before sliding her hands under Santana's thighs, pulling her up and standing up with tan legs still locked around her hips and arms around her neck.

Brittany stares deep into dark puzzled eyes as she starts to take steps backwards towards the pool.

"Britt, what are you doing?" She tightly wraps her arms around Brittany's shoulders to steady herself.

Brittany just tries to keep a straight face before a huge grin takes over.

"I think you need to cool down" The blonde states as she stands on her tip toes when her talons are hovering over the water.

Santana's eyes bug out when realization hits her too little too late.

"No, Britt! Don't!", She yells out in sudden panic, her short nails digging into Brittany's back like a cat's would on instinct.

"Take a deep breath!" The smiling blonde yells out before she takes a backwards plunge and canonballs them into the sparkling water.

After a few seconds they resurface and Santana gasps for air while flailing her arms around.

"Oh my god, Britt! We could've drowned!" She exclaims, appalled at Brittany's brashnes.

"Aww, come on, it was fun" She says between giggles, bobbing them up and down.

"And now my hair is all wet and I look like a friggin chihuaha"

"Well, you're the most beautiful chihuaha I've ever seen"

That surely erases the scowl on Santana's face and a besotted bashfull smile takes over her features instead as she playfully rolls her eyes and shakes her head at her.

Brittany smiles back at her and after a beat, "What?" the blonde asks the adoring girl in her arms.

Santana's eyes take in every one of Brittany's features available to her, from the freckles on her shoulders and nose to her crystal blue eyes, her primrose lips and the way her blonde hair is almost a light brunette when it's wet.

"You wanna kiss me again, don't cha? Oh yeah, I know that look. You can't resist meee, you wanna kiss me" Brittany cockily sing-songs and winks her eye, Santana just laughs as the Blonde starts singing…

"_Kiss me, out of the bearded barley. Nightly, beside the green green grass. Swing, swing, swing the spinning step. You wear those shoes and I will wear that dress"_

Santana puts her arms around her, nuzzles into her and holds her tight while her girlfriend serenades her. With Brittany singing so softly next to her ear, Santana's brown eyes close and her stomach tightens as a shiver runs through her when she gets the most awesome feeling of butterflies fluttering in her belly.

"_Ohhh, kiss me beneth the milky twilight. Lead me out on the moonlit floor. Lift your open hand strike up the band and make the fireflies dance silver moon's sparkling… so kiss me" _

Santana closes her eyes tighter and gently kisses Brittany's temple, then her cheek. She leans back to take a good look at her and when their eyes lock, there's nothing there but pure love and adoration. They lean in at the same time and lock their lips in a strong passionate kiss.

"I love you" Santana whispers between kisses and attaches herself once again to Brittany's lips for a long deep kiss.

After a few minutes, Brittany's hand reaches back to undo the tie of Santana's bikini top, knowing that surrounded by water she would just let her take it off.

Both girls were so immersed in each other that they completely failed to sense someone else joining them until they heard the sound of a camera going off.

"Ah, hell yeah! I totally caught some boob in that one! That's definitely going in the spank bank…"

"What the fuck?!" Santana screams out, letting go off Brittany's shoulders to cover herself and nearly drowning in the process.

Quinn comes up quickly behind him, swipping his camera phone from him and throwing it in the pool next to where Brittany and Santana are standing.

"Puck! What did I tell you about barging in unannounced?!", Quinn scolds him as Rachel trails behind her.

"Well, what was I supposed to say?!"

"I don't know! Clear your throat, honk a horn or knock on the glass door but you certainly do not take pictures!"

"Get the hell out of here, you asshole! And what the fuck are you doing in my house again, Berry!? I thought we just got rid of you!" A clearly irritated Santana yells snaps at them.

"This is Brittany's house" The small diva quickly reprimands.

"My casa es su casa!" Brittany yells out defensively. Santana turns her back to the blonde so she would tie her top back on.

"Thank you, baby" Santana whispers so only Brittany could hear.

"You're welcome" She says in an equally low but giddy voice and pecks her back of her neck when she's done tying the knot back together.

The blonde cheerio turns to them once again,"What _are_ you doing in my house again, Rachel?" She asks, her tone giving away her annoyance.

"You see?! This is why I didn't want to come over! Look at how they treat me!" Rachel looks at Quinn and yells out pointing towards the couple still in the pool.

Quinn speaks up, "Relax, Rachel-"

Puck turns to them again, "Yeah, they're only mad cause we interrupted their mating ritual. We're sorry, by all means continue"

Brittany scoops something with her foot and brings it up to the surface… Puck's cellphone.

"Wow, Puck is this a waterproof phone you got there? It looks _so_ fancy…" Santana asks in mock awe, taking it from in between Brittany's toes.

"Sure is, I've messed up a ton of em' cleaning people's pools, so I saved up and bought this sweet modern marvel"

"Looks expensive" She raises an eyebrow and smirks as she opens the flip-phone and breaks it in half, letting both halves fall into the water.

"Oops…" She covers her mouth in mock shock.

"Is it waterproof inside too?" Brittany deadpans and Quinn and Santana crack up.

"Oh, you're gonna pay for that, Lopez!" Puck shoots out giving her a threatening glare.

"I don't think so, you know, I could sue your ass for trying to take pics of us getting our mack on"

"It's not my fault you two are all over each other in public!"

"This pool is not public, you moron!"

"Puck! Shut up!" Quinn interjects.

"What the hell do you guys even want? Besides killing the sexy mood?" Santana crosses her arms defensibly and Brittany stands behind her with her arms around her.

"Two things, actually… I forgot my purse and second; I really need to talk to Brittany"

"About?" Santana quirks an eyebrow.

"It's private" She deflects and Santana's eyebrows shoot up, she turns to look at Brittany and she just shrugs in return.

"Oh, what the fuck ever, Fabray. She tells me everything anyway" She rolls her eyes and Brittany kisses the top of her head.

"We might as well get out, we still have some homework to do", Brittany speaks gently and kisses her ear for good measure. Brittany gets out of the pool first and extends a hand to her girlfriend who takes it but instead of pulling herself up she pulls her girl down into the water once again, earning a blood curdling scream from Brittany.

"Evil!" Brittany sticks her tongue out to Santana who just laughs and says "Payback is a bitch, babe"

Once they get out of the pool, Brittany places a beach towel on her back like a cape, extending it with her arms and enveloping Santana in it, wrapping her from behind and kissing the side of her face while they waddle towards the door.

Rachel rolls her eyes at the gesture, "Do you know that you can be a couple without being constantly all over each other?"

This takes Quinn aback and she quirks an eyebrow at her, she's never seen anything wrong with Brittany and Santana's playful coupley nature. Sure, she's been annoyed by them in the past but Rachel's jab was completely unnecessary.

"My intestines fall out if I don't hold her" Brittany difuses Santana's rage before she can even think of getting mad at Rachel.

"I think it's cute", Puck mentions and they all turn to look at him, Brittany smiling broadly.

"Uh- I meant hot, two chicks touching each other is always hot", he rectifies and they all roll their eyes at him.

"Stay over again tonight? Please?" Brittany whispers in Santana's ear when they're almost at the sliding door.

Santana thinks about it for a second, they had already spent the night together Friday and Saturday and she knows her parents don't exactly approve of her sleeping over on school nights but she doesn't really care about them getting mad as long as she gets to wake up to Brittany in the morning.

"Okay" She quietly answers with a shy smile.

Rachel and Puck stay in the living room while Santana showers and Quinn and Brittany go upstairs to her room.

* * *

><p>Brittany puts a shirt on and slips her bikini top out of one of the shirt sleeves and she does the same with some shorts and her bikini bottom, Quinn seemed quite impressed and puzzled as to how she achieved the later feat.<p>

They both sit on the bed as Brittany finishes wrapping her hair in bright pink towel.

"What did you want to talk to me about?"

"Well… It's kinda complicated"

"Oh… gross"

"Yeah, remember that girl you told me about?"

"Number 8?"

"What? No, listen, her name is Tracey, remember?"

"Yeah, that's what I said"

"O…kay, whatever, the point is that I heard some really nasty rumors about her…"

"So?"

"Rumors about her and Santana"

Brittany's entire body felt cold, it felt like all her blood had been drained from her, Quinn must've seen the shock on her face because it just took half a second to correct herself.

"No! No, Britt, listen to me. I wanted to tell you that whatever you hear, none of it is true. I'm 100% that all of those rumors, she made them up herself"

"What are people saying, though?" She asked after feeling relief washing over her.

"Since when do you care about what other people say?"

"I don't but Santana still does and I care if they're saying things about her again"

"It's all gossip so don't worry about a thing. They're saying that… uh… she and Santana… Got it on in the cheerios locker room"

"What? That's crazy, only I get to have sex with Santana there and… well, anywhere else, only I get to do that"

"TMI, Britt , but yeah I know… This girl is a total sociopath and word is that she pretty much does anything to get what she wants and by the looks of it she wants something or rather _someone _that's yours. So just be careful with her, I trust that Santana will always do right by you but that girl…"

"She wants Santana…"

"Britt, just don't do anything to provoke her, okay? We barely have any background info on her but I'm getting Jacob Ben Israel to check her history"

"She can't have her"

"I know, Britt"

"She's mine… right?"

"Right"

"What do I do?"

"Don't tell Santana… at least not yet"

"But-"

"You know how extreme she is, Britt, she'll either freak out and make a scene or say it's nothing when it's clearly not nothing. Just… trust me on this one, we'll figure it out."

Brittany reluctantly admits she's right and agrees to keep quiet about it for now.

After their little chat, which took long enough for Santana to finish showering, the two blondes bound down the stairs to find Santana and Puck on the couch watching hoarders while Rachel protests saying that if they're going to watch television then it might as well be something with substance like the Patti Lupone special on the biography channel.

Santana throws an empty pack of Dots at Rachel's head making a light "_tap" _sound as it hit her forehead.

Rachel exageratedly gasps and Santana frowns at her.

"Baby, play nice" Comes from behind her, she instantly lights up and throws her head back to see blue eyes staring down at her. Brittany leans down and they share a small upside down kiss.

"You savage! I could've lost an eye!", Rachel claims after finding her voice.

Now it's Brittany's turn to frown, "Don't talk to her like that or I'll throw the tv on you" she tells her with a casual tone. Leaving Rachel gaping at her brashness.

"She _could_ do it, you know. Britt's got some guns! Look at that!" Puck says, holding up one of Brittany's arms and she humours him by flexing.

"That is _so_ hot." Santana pats her thighs inviting Brittany over.

The blonde skips over to her and sits on lap, throwing her arms around her.

Puck eyes them and then mimics the gesture, patting his lap and hoping Quinn would sit on him in the same fashion.

She just passes by him, "In your dreams, Puckerman."

He just shrugs back at her, "Can't blame a guy for trying."

Quinn picks up her purse and motions for Rachel and Puck to get up, "Well, we're going to the smoothie shop, wanna come with?", she turns to ask the couple.

Santana answers for the both of them, "We actually do have a ton of homework to do since we've been slacking off all weekend, Raincheck though, deffo"

"Alright, we'll see you girls tomorrow then" Quinn says her goodbyes and Rachel just waves them off after the girls walk them out.

"You owe me a new phone, Lezpez", Puck says in lieu of goodbye.

"Watch it, Puck, I'll totally slug you" Brittany tells him with a smile that doesn't match her serious tone.

"Whatever" He throws back before they all walk out the door.

Brittany slumps down on the couch, laying down all the way and stretching out. Santana walks to the back of the couch and lazily lets herself fall on top of Brittany.

"Oof!" Brittany puffs out when Santana's body lands on her.

"Ugh, thank god, I thought they'd never leave" Santana lets herself rest in the crook of Brittany's neck and the blonde just hugs her tightly and kisses the top of her head. They both close their eyes to rest for a moment.

"Britt?"

"Hm?"

"What did Quinn want to talk to you about?"

Brittany's eyes snap open.

"Nothing" She said it too fast, she knew it.

Santana lifted her head and gave her a skeptical look.

"Nothing important… just stuff about…" _Come on, Brittany, think!_ "Just stuff about Rachel… She knows how much you hate her, so she felt more comfortable talking about it with me"

Santana was even more confused now, since through the years she'd learned of all the tell-tale signs of a lying Brittany.

"Why are you lying to me?" Santana narrowed her eyes, trying to figure her out.

"I'm not!" Brittany affirmed trying not to stammer.

"You just did it again! You just lied to me about not lying! Quinn told _me _about Rachel first, remember? And it's not like you like her any more than I do"

"San, I don't know why you're getting upset about this. It's not a big deal, okay? I promise"

"I'm not getting upset but why can't you tell me then? If it's not a big deal?"

"Because I just can't, not right now but I promise I'll tell you later"

Santana rolls her eyes and gets up from her spot on the couch.

"Where are you going?" Brittany furrows her brows.

"To get our homework"

"Well let's just go upstairs and _do it_ there" Brittany wiggles her eyebrows to better emphasize the double meaning.

Santana just crossed her arms and gave her a bored look while subconsciously tapping her foot.

"Whoa, okay; _I'm coming, I'm coming_" She wiggles her eyebrows again. "Get it?" She grins at her unamused girlfriend who just shakes her head and makes her way up the stairs.

After twenty minutes or so of scribbling down on their notebooks and flipping through their books, Brittany puts her blue fuzzy pen down.

"Can we take a break?"

"No"

"Why not?

"Cause we've been taking a break all weekend" Santana takes her eyes off her homework to look over at Brittany's for a second, it's not even half finished.

"Do you want me to help you with that?" The brunette asks nodding towards the loose quizz paper stuck in the middle of Brittany's book.

"Nah, I can do it later"

"We need to sleep later" Santana refutes

"We can do something _else _later" The blonde smirked but her face fell a little when she saw that her words had no effect whatsoever on her girlfriend's demeanor.

"No, let's just finish this and go to sleep; I'm tired."

"Sanny?"

"What?"

"Kiss me?"

Santana's expression was unreadable as she relented and leaned in to kiss Brittany's lips.

"Wow" Brittany knits her brows together

"What?"

"How about a propper kiss? That was like a robo-kiss"

Santana just scoffs at her and mumbles something.

"What?"

"I said I thought you_ liked_ _kissing robots_" Santana regretted it as soon as she said it. She would rarely stoop so low as to bring up Artie but she wasn't about to take it back.

Brittany's eyes widen after processing Santana's words and her thoughts make her stammer over her reply.

"W-why would you bring that up now?" Hurt evidently lacing her voice.

She gets no reply from the girl who is now just looking at the floor wishing they weren't having this conversation anymore.

"Santana… What's wrong? Are you mad at me?"

"_No_… yes! Ugh, God damn it!" She rolls her eyes at herself.

"What?"

"See, I can't even lie about that to you! I mean, here I am; Silly old me, thinking my girlfriend and I trust each other enough to share everything. I thought we agreed there'd be no more secrets between us. I mean, there is_ nothing _I wouldn't tell you so why do you feel the need to keep secrets from me all of the sudden?"

"It's not like I want to keep secrets, I just can't talk about it yet. What if we were planning a surprise Birthday party for you?"

"My birthday is 10 months away!"

"I know, I was just saying 'what if'"

"Britt" Santana pleaded one last time.

"I'm sorry." Brittany shrugged and hoped she would understand that it wasn't her fault she couldn't talk about it yet.

Santana nodded with finality in response. "Yeah, well I'm sorry too."

"What? Why?"

"I'm sorry that our perfect weekend had to end like this. I'm going home."

"But I thought you were staying over tonight too?"

"Not anymore."

"Honey, don't be like that"

"I'm not being like anything. Just... I'll get over it, okay? I don't wanna be mad at you- I mean, _I'm not_ mad at you. I just need to be alone tonight"

"Is that really what you want?"

_No… _"Yeah"

_Liar. _"Okay"

"I'll still see you tomorrow at school anyway and besides, we spent the whole weekend with each other. I don't want you getting sick of me" Tried to play it down.

"I'd never get tired of being with you… ever"

"Walk me out?"

Brittany nodded weakly as she stood up walking after Santana.

Santana was almost out the door when she saw Brittany pucker her lips for a goodnight kiss, her heart melted and her resolve started to crumble so she knew she had to get out of there fast.

She leaned in to give a chaste goodnight kiss to Brittany but before she knew it, she was enveloped in a warm loving hug.

"I'm sorry I made you want to go away… I love you"

"It wasn't you"

"It's not a big deal, San. You don't have to go," _Please don't go…_

"Then lets not make it a big deal. It's okay, I should go home anyway, don't want my parents to get pissed"

They broke the hug and just stood there until Santana snapped out of it, grabbed her keys and started walking towards her car.

"San, you didn't say-"

"I love you too, Britt. More than you'll ever know… goodnight"

Brittany's heart cracked a little at these words and it took everything inside of her to muster a "Goodnight" in return without her voice breaking.

* * *

><p>Neither of them had a good night of sleep and the next day Brittany woke up with a bad case of the grumps, responding to everything with grunts instead of words.<p>

Mrs. Pierce walks in the kitchen while Brittany tries to force down a spoonful of cereal, "How'd you sleep, honey?" she asks her daughter in a chirpy voice.

"Ugh", She holds her head in her hands and closes her eyes, trying to ignore her throbbing headache.

"Honey?"

"What?"

"Where's Santana? Is she feeling sick?"

"She went home last night"

"And why is that?"

"Because she wanted to"

"Did you girls get in a fight?"

"No… I don't know, I don't want to talk about it"

"Okay, you don't have to talk about it if you don't want to"

Brittany sighed in relief and got up to put her bowl in the sink, she stood there for a while with a blank stare when her mother snapped her out.

"Honey, I don't mean to rush you but if you don't leave now you're going to be late."

The blonde cheerio turned to look at the digital clock on the microwave and let out a startled "Oh, shit!" as she grabbed her school bag in one hand and her cheerios duffle bag in the other. She quickly got her car keys out, turned the engine on and drove out without even bothering to warm up the car.

It wasn't until she settled her eyes on the road that she noticed the horrible smell inside her car. She was taken aback by the putrid smell and as soon as she took a good wiff of it she gagged out.

"Oh my god! _What is that_?!" She dry heaves and a thought crosses her mind.

She snaps upright, "Oh no, Santana! I said no dead animals! THIS IS SO GROSS, I'M GONNA DIEEEE!"

She starts glancing to the back seat and the passenger seat, trying to figure out the source of the smell but she can't do anything while she's driving so she settles for the next best thing and rolls down all the windows, swipes the pink pine tree car freshener hanging from her rear view mirror and hangs it around her neck. She gags again so she sticks her head out the window the rest of the way school.

Once she finds a parking spot close to the school entrance, she jumps out of the car still gagging. She spits on the ground and puts the little pink pine tree up to her nose while she quickly shifts her seats to find the offending smell. When she moves the driver's seat all the way back she finds it, a clearly home made stink bomb crafted by none other than Santana Lopez.

She shakes her head and rolls her eyes trying to supress a smile inspite of her so far sucky morning and takes a notebook out of her bag. _"At least it wasn't road-kill"_ She thinks as she rips out a couple of pages and uses them as makeshift gloves to retrieve the horrid smelling stink bomb. She fishes out her cellphone after throwing the bomb away and opens it to find 3 new messages from Santana.

The first one just read:

_San: I'm sorry about last night._

Brittany just quirked her lips to the side, scrolling to open the next one.

_San: I overreacted. You can do whatever you want and talk about whatever with whomever without me knowing about it. It's okay to have secrets, you don't have to tell me everything I guess._

Brittany pursed her lips and held her breath for the third one.

_San: I love you._

She finally managed a smile and replied with:

_You're gonna get it, San. That stink bomb almost made me blow chunks inside my car. I still love you though._

Just as she hit send, she felt a eyes on her and her own eyes widened when she turned around and found Tracy Pratt looming over her.


	7. Monday monday monday

**I worked really hard on this chapter. This is very quickly turning into a "How Brittany lost her shit" story. It's the longest chapter yet. In fact it's twice as long as the regular updates and even though I had a hard time writing it it's my favorite one so far.  
>Let me know what you think about it or what you think is going to happen.<strong>

  
>"Hey, it's Brittany, right?", Tracy coyly asks with the fakest smile she can muster plasted on her face, extending her hand for Brittany to take.<p>

Brittany just stood there, silent and static as the other cheerio retracted her hand seeing as Brittany had no intention of taking it.

"It's_ so_ weird that we've been on the squad together for some time now and we haven't talked to each other yet"

Brittany made no comment and just silently nodded along, trying to figure out what Tracy was playing at.

"You're Santana's friend, right?"

That struck a nerve. In less than a second she thought of all the years she spent patiently and silently loving Santana. All the heartbreak, dissapointment, lonely nights and tears spilled; Everyone and everything she had to endure to get to this point where she could proudly call Santana hers.

"I'm her _girlfriend_, actually" She cocked her head to the side and crossed her arms infront of her.

"Ooh friends with bennies. Gotcha. Though I actually heard people say you were with that wheelchair kid and I though _oh my god_, they make _such_ a cute couple!"

Brittany was left speechless once more, she wanted to explain that Artie and her had broken up a long time ago but at the same time she didn't want to have to explain herself to anybody, let alone a girl like Tracy.

"Though, one would think Santana would want to go for a pretty blonde like that Fabray girl. She's so smart, I heard she got into an Ivy league school. I mean, not that you're not pretty it's just that… you know" She shruged, her smile never faltering.

Brittany felt like she'd been punched in the gut and all the air from her lungs had suddenly dissapeared. She was too baffled to even let anger begin to bubble up, she was more confused than anything else, she couldn't believe the audacity of this girl. _She must be joking, _she thought, _this is a joke._

A moment passed and as soon as she got was about to speak, Tracy cut her off.

"Look, don't take this the wrong way but I've seen the way Santana looks at other girls and rumor has it she's not really the type to settle down… if you know what I mean" She looks down to glance at her watch and quickly wraps up.

"Oopsie, look at the time! I'm totally gonna be late for AP calculus. See you later!" She pats Brittany once in the arm and skips away to her class.

Brittany just stands in disbelief. The spot on her arm where Tracy touched her burns and she feels an impulse to cut that part of her skin off or the very least wash it until it's red and completely sanitized. She replays the whole conversation in her mind and clenches her eyes shut tightly as her bottom lip starts to tremble.

She feels angry at herself for not saying what she should have or better yet what she wanted to say to every insultng comment Tracy made about her, about Santana, their relationship, Artie… She even brought Artie into it? What the hell?

Her face is red all the way to the tips of her ears as she rests her hands on the top of her car, she tries to breathe slowly to calm herself down but as soon as she remembers bits and pieces of what Tracey said, the anger breaks through the surface.

"Fuck!" She bangs her fists on the hard part between the car door and the roof.

"I'm so fucking stupid!" She hits the car one more time and this time kicks at one of her tires for good measure.

She thinks of all the things she'd say now if she could go back in time and have that same conversation happen again.

"It's so weird that we've been on the squad together for some time now and we haven't talked to each other yet"

_It's because I don't like you._

"You're Santana's friend, right?"

_I'm Santana's future wife, actually._

"Ooh friends with bennies. Gotcha. Though I actually heard people say you were with that wheelchair kid and I though _oh my god_, they make _such_ a cute couple!"

_Fuck you, Santana and I are way cuter._

"I'd think Santana would want to go for a pretty blonde like that Fabray girl. She's so smart, I heard she got into an Ivy league school. I mean, not that you're not pretty it's just that… you know."

_Quinn has stretch marks and no I don't know, why don't you tell me? _

"Look, don't take this the wrong way but I've seen the way Santana looks at other girls and rumor has it that she's not the type to settle down… if you know what I mean"

_Liar._

"And then I'd beat the shit out of her." She says out loud and kicks her feet at some lose gravel, wiping her eyes and trying to ignore the cramp she's getting from sitting on the pavement for so long. How long _has_ she been sitting there?

Her cellphone goes off and she snaps her head towards her bag, mentally kicking herself for letting all of this get to her.

_From: Quinnie  
>Hey Britt, why weren't you in class?<em>

Just as she's about to type out a response, another message pops up.

_From: San  
>Love, are you ok? Quinn just told me she didn't see you in class. Where are you? I'm so sorry about last night. Please call me.<em>

She reaches for her bag and stands up trying to compose herself before she types a response.

_I just got to school, I got lost on the way. See you soon. Love you. Xoxo_

As soon as she reaches the hallway she spots Santana at her locker, she walks stealthily behind her and she wraps her arms around her waist making her start a bit, once she recognizes the touch, Brittany leans down and rests her chin on a tan shoulder and kisses up to her cheek.

"Hey" The tall blonde greets.

Santana just stays in place and places her hands on the ones Brittany has over her stomach.

"I'm sorry about last night" She laments again before she turns around to meet blue eyes and notices the red around their edges.

"It's okay" Brittany shrugs off their previous debacle.

"You've been crying" Santana reaches up to trace her thumb over her cheek.

"What? No I haven't"

"Yes you have. Why were you crying? Is it because of last night?" Santana cups her cheeks and steps closer.

"No, no, I wasn't crying, I wa-"

"Britt, stop. Just stop, okay?" She lets go of her and takes a deep breath, "If you don't want to talk about it, just say so; We can talk about it later, just stop lying to me."

Brittany's eyed widened even though it wasn't really a surprise that Santana could see right through her. So after a couple of seconds of mulling it over she just nodded. "Okay"

"Come on, I'll walk to your next class"

Brittany really really hated having to lie to Santana but not only was she not supposed to talk about the Tracy thing, now she just really really didn't want to talk about it.

She didn't think Santana was mad at her anymore since she kissed her goodbye when she dropped her off at her class, just a bit confused maybe.

Once at her next class, Brittany texted Artie.

_Britt: Did u bring it?_

_Fartie: You know it, woman._

_Britt: Where r u? _

_Fartie: I have a free period rn so we can set it up at her locker b4 she gets her books for the nxt class._

_Britt: Awesome. Is it loud?_

_Fartie: She'll crap her pants, trust me._

_Britt: Meet me her locker._

"Mrs. Hagberg?" Brittany raises her right hand to try and get the teachers attention.

"What, Brittany?" The old woman turns from the board and puts her hands on her hips giving her a quizzical look.

"Can I be excused? I had a bad breakfast burrito and I'm gonna throw up on everyone if you don't let me go"

"For gods sakes, go to the nurse's office! Go, go!" She shooes her away.

She gets up and makes her way down the hallway to Santana's locker and sees Artie wheeling towards her with a box on his lap.

She meticulously turns the dial on Santana's lock and stops half-way to look at Artie.

"Is it day, month, year? Or Month, day, year?"

"Month, day, year"

"Well, that's stupid"

"Why is it stupid?"

"Because it doesn't even make sense, it's like if a clock said it's thirty minutes and twelve hours instead of twelve hours and thirty minutes"

"I guess I see your point. What's taking so long, though? I thought you knew her combination"

"I do, I can't forget my own birthday"

"Her combo is your birthday?"

"Uh huh"

"Well that's cheesy"

"It's not cheesy, it's romantic" She defends as the locker pops open.

She finds a note stuck in one of the shafts on the locker door, it had seemingly just been dropped off. She takes it and eyes it before shoving it into her bra. She pushes Santana's books to the sides to make room and looks down at Artie.

"Okay, what now?"

He holds the box out for her,"Take this, put it in her locker and make sure you tie the string in front of it tightly to the locker door."

It takes about 5 minutes to finish tiying up the string and once everything is in place she closes the door and puts the lock back into place.

"There" She beams proudly.

"Awesome, just make sure your girl knows nothing about me helping you with this, alright?"

"Why?" Brittany frowns at the prospect of having to hide yet another thing from Santana.

"Because she will roll me off a cliff and I don't want that to happen?"

"Oh come on, she's harmless."

"Uh huh, says you,"

"Says me because I know it's true."

Artie checks his cell for the time, "Ooh, act casual, the bell's about to ring"

"Oh shit, I forgot my stuff in class"

"Get it later, you're not gonna want to miss this"

Just then the bell rings and the hallway fills with students returning to their lockers for their books and some just lounging around. Eventually, Quinn finds Brittany and Artie at Brittany and Santana's lockers.

"Hey Britt, why weren't you in class this morning?" The short haired blonde inquires.

"I got lost" Brittany deadpans while shuffling stuff in her locker.

"What about that GPS Santana bought you?"

"I lost that too, maybe I need a GPS for my GPS"

"O-kay, what's Artie doing here?"

"He's helping me out with my next prank"

"Hey Quinn, nice to see you too" Artie semi-sarcastically greets her.

"Sorry, Art, I didn't mean it like that"

"Meh, it's fine" He just shrugs it off.

"So, what's the next prank?" Quinn changes the subject to difuse any lingering awkwardness.

"Oh my god, it's gonna be so funny. Artie got me this box that he used for halloween last year outside his house and-"

"Oh shit, here she comes!" Artie cuts their conversation off.

"Act natural!" She quickly reminds Quinn before Santana joins them.

"Hey losers" The brunette says in form of greeting.

Brittany bites her lip to keep from grinning and Artie just turns his head away to keep his composure, while Quinn just looks on in anticipation.

Santana's about to open her locker when she drops a book and before Brittany can bend down to pick it up for her, Tracy swoops down and grabs it. She hands it to Santana with a smile and goes along her way.

"Thanks" Santana calls out to her.

"No problem" She throws back and waves it off like it's nothing.

Quinn glances at Brittany to see the girl fumming and is about to say something to her when they're both startled by a horribly macabre scream and an echoing screech right after.

Santana had opened her locker and triggered the box, out of it popped the screaming head of Regan MacNeil and Santana stumbled backwards landing on her butt, screaming, flailing her arms and shuffling her legs to get further away from the horrible prop.

"What the fuck!? Oh my fucking god! What the fuck?!" She panted out placing a hand over her racing heart and leaning her back on the lockers opposite theirs.

Everyone in the neighboring lockers seemed to be laughing their asses off including Quinn and Artie.

Brittany scurried down to sit next to Santana on the floor and wrapped her up in a hug and kissed her cheek with a popping sound, "Gotcha!" She announced.

"You are seriously gonna get it after this" Santana announces, still trying to catch her breath.

"Ooh, I can't wait," she kisses her temple this time.

"Oh god, I think I'm having a heart attack." She closes her eyes and breathes out slowly, still clutching her chest.

"Is it because you love me so much?" Brittany bats her eyelashes at her.

"No, It's because you scared the shit out of me!" She playfully slaps Brittany's leg.

"Hmm-hmm… I know" Brittany hugs her tighter and drops several loving kisses on the side of her face. "Did you hurt your cute little tushy?" She asks with a pout.

They hear a chorus of snickers coming from Quinn, Artie and others and Santana's face gets hot with embarrassment.

"My butt's fine, Britt" She responds reluctantly and subconsciously leans into Brittany.

"Hmm, it sure is." She begins trailing her kisses towards Santana's lips when Quinn speaks up.

"Alright, alright you too break it up. That was the lunch bell. You can talk about Santana's cute butt in the cafeteria."

Santana rolls her eyes and huffs out, "My butt isn't cute, it's hot."

"It is too, right Britt?" Quinn countered, trying to embarrass her further.

"The cutest" She cupped Santana's face with both hands and surprised her with a noisy smack of their lips before unwrapping her arms from her body and standing up.

"Come on, let's go to lunch." Brittany extends a hand to her girlfriend which she takes almost as soon as it's offered. "Unless you really crapped your pants, then we should go to the bathroom" She quips.

"Shut up!" Santana shoves her a bit, "Smart-ass"

They walk together, Brittany with her arm protectively around Santana and they make a quick detour to get Brittany's stuff from Mrs. Hagberg's class. Quinn and Artie trail behind them till they reach the cafeteria. They find Sam, Mercedes, Mike, Tina, Sugar and Rory sharing a large table where there are a few spots still available. Artie parks his chair in an empty spot while Quinn takes a seat.  
>Santana pulls a chair out for Brittany and motions for her to sit.<p>

"What about food?" Brittany asks her as she takes her seat.

"I'll get it, what do you want?" She leans down to kiss her cheek.

"I don't know, just a salad I guess," she cranes her neck to peck Santana's lips.

"And for dessert?" Santana kisses her ear making Brittany squirm in her seat.

"I'll probably get diabetes if I have dessert after kissing you"

"Hmm" Santana leans in for one (_smack)_, "So charming," two_ (smack_),three _(smack) _more kisses before she asks, "Are you sure you don't want anything?"

"Hmm… Ok, surprise me." The blonde relents, letting go of Santana's hand and watching her walk away.

The cheerios captain makes her way through the cafeteria and ends up in line behind Kurt and Blaine. She gets two salads on her tray and then her eyes land on the dessert of the day, lemon meringue pie.  
><em>"God, that looks good," <em>She thinks, _"Too bad I can't have any"  
><em>Then an idea pops into her head… "_Unless…"_

"I want that pie" She tells the lunch lady, making Kurt do a 180 and stare at her with disbelieving eyes.

"You want a piece of pie?" The lunch lady quirks an eyebrow at her.

"No, _I want the whole thing._" She clarifies.

"The whole thing?" the lady asks her again skeptically.

"Yes, the whole thing! Did the kitchen grease meld with your earwax? _Give me that freaking pie!_"

The lunch lady glares at her but places the entire pie on her tray and charges her for her meal.

She's trying to balance everything on her tray when she's approached by Kurt and Blaine.

"Do you know how many calories that has?" Kurt points to the pie.

"Does my body look like I don't?" She motions at herself with her hand.

"Oh my god. It finally happened, didn't it? She got you pregnant." He covers his mouth in shock.

"If she could then babies all over the world would be jumping off cliffs because of the sheer perfection of our child."

"Then, why are you buying a whole pie?" He crosses his arm in front of him.

"Relax, baby Sinclair, it's not for me it's for Britt." She stacks their salads on Kurt's tray so they don't fall off hers.

"Do you _want_ your girlfriend to get fat?" He asks her with a baffled expression.

"Why would I want _that_? Besides, Britt eats like a sumo wrestler when she's allowed and stays exactly the same. I on the other hand gain three pounds if I so much as kiss her after she eats a chicken nugget" She shakes her head at him and sighs out in frustration.

"That's… gross"

"Whatever. God… Hey, Roy?" She addresses Blaine, "Could you tell Siegfried here to mind his own damn business?" Blaine just rolls his eyes at her.

"It's for a little game we play." She explains lamely.

"Oh god, it's not one of your weird lesbian sex games, is it?"

"What?! No! What the- Shut up! It's nothing like that. And you wish you had a sex life like ours"

"Oh, whatever," Kurt waves her off. "Where am I taking this?" He points to their salads.

"We're sitting over there," She nods to the table where their friends are eating and chatting amongst themselves. "But you go around and sit down our salads and I'll go behind Britt."

"Why?"

"Just freaking do it!" She snaps at him, tired of his line of questioning.

"Alright, alright!... sheesh, calm down, Rosie"

"What did you just call me?!"

"Nothing! Nothing!" He runs along with Blaine by his side getting around and finding seats where Santana told him to.

After she sets the tray on the floor, she walks up behind Brittany and sets the pie on her left hand, carefully balancing it with her right. She lifts it up and turns her hand so her palm is facing upwards like a waiter holding a tray. Mike, Sam, Kurt, Blaine, Kurt and Tina are all glancing expectantly at her, some of them pursing their lips together as to not give anything away to Brittany, meanwhile Mercedes and Quinn are obliviously chatting with said blonde. Rory, Sugar and Artie are just bracing themselves for what's about to happen.

"Hey, Britt-Britt?"

"Huh?" Brittany turns around and starts to get up from her chair when she's smacked right in the face with the pie.

"Surprise!" Santana shouts out.

"Head shot!" Sam yells.

"K.O!" Mike booms after him.

Brittany staggers backwards a bit but Santana steadies her and pulls the plate off, leaving most of the pie on her face.

"I'M BLIND!" The blonde muffles out while flailing her arms in front of her.

The reactions from everyone in the table range from uncontrollable laughter to shock and dissaproval.

"That is a waste of a perfectly good pie!" Mercedes scolds.

"Real mature, Santana." Kurt shakes his head.

"What are you guys talking about, the pie to the face is freakin' classic!" Sam defends while clapping at the brunette's efforts.

"Agreed" Mike nods his head approvingly while Tina just shakes her head smiling at them.

"San, I can't see!" Brittany's muffled voice comes out between the whipped cream at lower part of her face.

Santana sits her down on her chair and licks at Brittany's mouth to uncover her lips and chin, then runs her tongue over her whipped cream covered eyelids so she can open them. All the while, Mercedes and Quinn are running their plastic spoons over the sides of Brittany's face and forehead, eating the pie off her.

"Better?" The smiling brunette coyly asks her.

"Mm-hmm" The pie covered girl smiles and leans towards her for a kiss and Santana meets her half-way, their lips lock and Brittany nuzzles her face into Santana's covering her in lemon merengue pie as well.

"This is the most delicious prank yet" Brittany comments before darting her tongue to swipe at some whipped cream on Santana's nose.

"Haha, stop iiiit!" Santana counteracts by pressing open mouthed kisses along the side of Brittany's face and cleaning her in the process.

"Ew, don't lick her entire face, I don't want to eat your drool!" Quinn argues, swatting at Santana with her spoon.

"There's like half a pie still on the plate, you can have that. This half is mine." She pushes Quinn's spoon away and the rest of the Glee club dig in to what's left of the pie.

After they're done eating and throwing bits of pie at each other they decide to go and clean up.

"You wanna take a shower? Or just wash your face?" Santana asks her on their way out of the cafeteria.

"No, I'm gonna shower after practice anyway. I'm just gonna wash my face"

"Ok, lets go" They make their way to the girls bathroom and they both start washing.

After a couple of splashes, Brittany gets all the stickiness from the pie off her skin, she grabs a couple of paper towels to dry herself off, first her hands then her face and when she reaches down her neck and her cleavage she finds the note she got from Santana's locker.

She turns her back to Santana and pulls it out to read it quickly.

_Dear Santana:  
>You are the most beautiful girl in school and the sexiest cheerio in the squad. You have the lips of a Goddes and It'd make my dreams come true to taste them. I'm sure I have what it takes to make you truly happy.<em>

_Forever yours__, your secret admirer._

Brittany just kept staring vacantly at the piece of paper after reading it twice, then Santana came around her.

"What's this?" Santana scrunched up her forehead as she read the lines.

"Secret admirer?" Santana quirked an eyebrow. "Wait… that's not your handwriting" She glanced at Brittany.

"Nope" The blonde was still staring at nothing.

"Britt, where'd you get this?"

"From your locker"

"What?! I-uh, you know-, I- I didn't know. I've never seen this before" Santana shakes her head, feeling bad for something she didn't even do.

"No, I know." Brittany is quick to relieve her.

"And anyway, it's totally lame and not to mention creepy. Super tacky too, I mean, _lips of a Goddess? Who the hell even says that?!_"

"I wanna burn it" Brittany kept her lost gaze as Santana took the piece of paper from her.

"No, babe, lets just throw it away" She rips the paper in half twice and throws it in the trash.

"Okay" She answers, still lost in thought.

Santana comes up to Brittany and puts both her arms around her neck. She leans up so that she's just a whisper away from Brittany's lips.

"You're the only one who makes me truly happy, okay?" Santana tells her while her fingers play with the fine blonde hairs at the nape of her neck. This only gets Brittany to nod weakly.

"And anyway, you know who these belong to?" She closes the distance between them and brushes her lips on Brittany's, effectively snapping her out of her daze.

"Hmm" is the only response the blonde can give.

"And do you know who _this _belongs to?" She gently glides her hands down Brittany's arms until she's guiding her hands down her backside and beneath her skirt. Brittany's hands instantly cup her butt and squeeze lightly.

"Your ass is mine?" A grin spreads on Brittany's face.

"Uh-huh, And you know what else is yours?"

"Hmm?"

"Everything else" She whispers, closing the distance between them once more. They kiss for a few moments before Santana brushes her tongue over Brittany's lips and almost immediately she's let in.

Brittany's hands squeeze harder, driving Santana into her. An urgent sense of possessiveness overwhelming her. Santana lifts one of her legs to wrap around Brittany and the blonde quickly lifts her up so she can wrap both legs around her.

Brittany makes their way towards a stall, kicking the door open and they're almost inside it when Quinn bursts in catching sight of them just as Santana grinds herself into Brittany one more time.

"Oh, for crying out loud! Do I need to get the water hose? I need to pee! Get the hell out or I'll pee on both of you!"

"Quinn, you know I'd totally stop but I seriously don't think I can right now, just close your eyes if you don't wanna see." Britany lets out.

"I'll still hear you!" Quinn desperately yells out while squeezing her legs together and doing some sort of I-got-to-pee dance.

"Well, cover your ears then" Brittany's voice is muffled by Santana's mouth.

Brittany gets back to kissing Santana but the latter is hesitant about going further with Quinn in the room. Not that they haven't done stuff in front of her before, it's just that she's never been conscious to hear them, she thinks.

Quinn is torn between going all the way to the teacher's lounge and sneaking in or just getting it over with right there and then. She normally wouldn't want to be witness to her friends' more intimate moments but she's afraid she might not make it to the teacher's bathroom so she knuckles under.

"Ugh, whatever," She grunts out frustratedly as she takes the stall furthest away from her friends.

Brittany's hand is between herself and Santana, after traveling down she notices Santana's spanks are already soaked through and starts rubbing over them before slipping under and touching Santana's wet heat. But before she goes any further, a panting Santana breaks their kiss and stops her, "Britt, wait"

Brittany immediately stops her hand but keeps kissing feverishly over her face, jaw and neck.

"Not yet… Wait for Quinn to go away" Santana whispers against her lips, barely catching her breath and still undulating against her.

"I don't wanna wait" Brittany tentatively circles around her entrance and Santana throws caution to the wind and kisses her deeply once more while pushing herself against Brittany's fingers. Taking it as permission Brittany kisses her back and slips two fingers inside of her earning a loud moan from her partner.

Quinn just shakes her head and quickly takes out her ipod from her bag, presses the shuffle button and slips her earbuds in to drown out her friend's noises with music.

"_We can fight our desires, ooh, but when we start making fires… we get ever so hot. Ooh, whether we like it or not"_

Quinn smiles and bites back a laugh, comparing the song lyrics to the situation around her. She tucks her ipod in her jacket and quickly checks her cellphone for the time before she's finished and reaches for the toilet paper.

"_They say we can love who we trust, ooh, but what is love without lust? Two hearts with accurate devotion, ooh what are feelings without emotions?"_

She reaches thoughtlessly for the toilet paper and her wrist catches the cable for her left earbud, pulling it out and letting her get an earful of-

"Oh- Ohhhh- fuck! Ah, ah- harder, babe"

"Oh my god!" Quinn blurts out before noticing how the entire stall structure is rhythmically shaking back and forth.

Thinking Quinn had already left, a half-annoyed-half-embarrassed Santana quickly snaps back, "Get the fuck out, you fucking voyeour!"

"Fuck you, Santana!" Quinn barks back.

"_I'm_ _doing that_" Brittany interjects before reclaiming Santana's lips.

"You guys are so gross" She didn't mind walking all the way to the teacher's lounge to wash her hands, she just wanted to get out of there.

"Lock the door!"

Once she was out of the bathroom, she bumped into Rachel who looked intent on going in.

"You don't wanna go in there" Quinn quickly warns her.

"Actually I do, I was having a Barbrathon last night and went to bed until 3 am so as of now I've had 6 cups of cofee and I definitely, _definitely _do need to use the bathroom"

"Don't! Use the one in the teacher's lounge. Use the one in the gym even!"

"Why? How bad can the smell be? Unless the walls are literally covered in feces then I'd understand, you know one time freshman year, I think it was my second week of school… The cheerios locked me inside a portable toilet and they-"

"Flipped it over, yeah… I remember"

"Oh, I- you were there?"

"Yeah, it was before I was made captain but yeah, I was there"

Rachel remained silent.

"I'm sorry", Quinn broke the tension with a long overdue apology.

"It's okay, if you would like to have a conversation about it, I would be more than happy to oblige but as it is my blader is really going to burst if I keep holding it in, so if you'll excuse me…"

She took a step forward but Quinn blocked her way again.

"Quinn Fabray, I will pee on this floor if you don't let me through!"

"Brittany and Santana are having sex in there." She relays and subconsciously rolls her eyes at her friends' antics.

"Okay. Teacher's lounge it is." Rachel affirmed without missing a beat. She turned around but not before taking Quinn's hand and then they were off.

Quinn was slightly taken aback by the fact that the fact that rachel seemed more repulsed by Brittany and Santana having sex than feces on the bathroom walls. That and the remark Rachel made to Brittany after she and Santana got out of the pool together had been bothering her and she thought that maybe it was time to talk about it.

So after Rachel is finished doing her business and they're walking together down the hallway and Quinn nudges her. "Hey Rach, can I talk to you about something?"

"Of course, is it about my upcoming performance? Because let me tell you, you don't have a thing to worry about. I'm going to be magnificent!"

"I'm sure you are. But I actually wanted to talk to you about something else."

"What is it?"

"It's uh… walk with me?" She needed to make time to get her thoughts in order so they made small talk about the weather and such until they reached the auditorium. They sat down somewhere in a middle row and for once Rachel was quiet as she waited for Quinn to speak up.

"Ahem… Rachel, I wanted to talk to you about… Oh god, this is really dumb but it just keeps bugging me for some reason."

"You can tell me anything, I assure you, my lips are sealed"

"Why don't you like Brittany and Santana? I know you're not homophobic and not because your best friend is gay and you have two gay dads but because you're a kind and decent person, so what is your deal with them?"

"Why don't I- Quinn, you're kidding, right?"

"No. I geniuenly want to know"

"Have you _seen _the way they treat me?! They have zero respect for me _or_ my talent!"

"That's not true. I'm pretty sure Santana likes hearing you sing even if she won't admit to it. I'm not sure the same can be said about Britt though."

"Regardless, they treat me like crap and I've done nothing to deserve any of it!"

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yes! And I don't understand why I'm the one you are questioning. It's them you should be talking to. You should ask them why they hate _me_ so much if all I do is brighten everyone's day with my voice. And besides, I don't _have to_ like _them_… or anyone else for that matter."

"I'm not saying you have to like them but maybe if you didn't have this… I don't know- aversion to them then maybe they wouldn't have an aversion towards you?"

"This aversion you are speaking of is non-existant, at least on my part and I've never said anything that wasn't unprovoked."

"No? What about yesterday when they got out of the pool and you oh so politely pointed out that they were being overly affectionate with one another."

"That- I"

"What?"

"Okay, so I admit that was a bit uncalled for and surprisingly Santana didn't bite my head off"

"Because she gets very self-conscious about it still and I think you probably made her feel a bit ashamed even though she tries to not let it show."

"I didn't think about it that way… but still that was one time."

"So you didn't insinuate to Britt that Santana was controlling her? Or suggested that Britt manipulate Santana into treating you a certain way?"

"Wow, I guess they really do tell you everything, huh?"

"Not really, you just really ticked Britt off and she wanted to vent."

"Okay, so what? Those girls have been bullying me since they met me. At least you don't do it anymore but they still do."

"And how is that different from what you do? You're always criticizing them and expect them to take it just because they're used to people talking about them, you're always patronizing them, especially Britt and you don't think twice about it because you don't think she's smart enough to notice which really hurts Britt and pisses Santana off and don't even get me started on how you still defend Finn even though he in fact _did_ out Santana in a crowded hallway"

"I'm not going to excuse that. It was more than wrong and I know it but people make mistakes"

"Mistakes? No, honey… Sleeping with Puck was a mistake, lying about it was a mistake but what Finn did was vengeful, hateful and cold."

"…You're right… It's just hard, you know? It's hard to not get defensive when they always band together like they do.

"They look out for each other, it's what they do best. It's what they do for me and what I do for them. It's actually kind of what I'm doing right now even though they won't know about it… but I want to look out for you too and I wish that you guys would just stop hating each other"

"I also may or may not have some resentment towards them for certain things…"

"Like what?"

"It doesn't matter… It's stupid"

"Try me"

Rachel blows out a puff of air and takes a deep breath. "How about the fact that Santana was Finn's first when I should have been? And the fact that sometimes she makes me feel so small and insignificant even though I know I'm worth a lot more. And Brittany just stands there and does nothing, she just laughs at whatever unfunny retort Santana comes up with. I'm sorry Quinn, I know they've changed a lot but to me they're still those popular girls that made fun of my reindeer sweater in assembly on the first day of school."

Rachel's eyes had glazed over and Quinn's eyebrows were just high up on her forehead. She was shocked by her sheer honesty to say the least. She was thinking about what to say to that when Rachel kept going…

"And their relationship is the worst… just- how they- you know?" She motioned randomly with her hands.

Quinn shook her head, not sure if she was following.

"Finn gave me a dead pig for christmas, Quinn. A. dead. Pig. And that other time he prepared this wonderful romantic dinner for me and he told me it was real meat only after I ate it, Quinn. He forgot I was a vegan! That's like forgetting that I love to sing Barbara. I threw up for _**hours.**_"

"I think I know where you're coming from now."

"See?! Like, what did Brittany get Santana? Wait, you know what? I don't even wanna know!"

"Hmm, if I remember correctly Britt made her some christmas cookies, edited a music video of the two of them and gave her a lap-dance or something."

"Seriously? Christmas cookies and a lap dance?" Rachel rolled her eyes seeming unimpressed. She was obviously expecting something more extravagant.

"Hey, Brittany is super good at giving gifts. She makes them very… personalized I guess you could say. Santana doesn't really need material things, she can pretty much buy herself anything she wants. Britt's gifts are of from the heart, which makes them more valuable… Specially to a sap like Santana. I've seriously caught her watching that video of them like a hundred times and it's not even a dirty video."

Rachel mulls the information over before asking, "And what did she get Brittany?"

"Diamond earrings and took Britt snow sledding."

"Are you kidding me?!"

"No, Santana is just the type that goes all out."

"Ugh, they make me sick!", Rachel makes a gagging noise and shudders.

Quinn chuckled and nodded sympathetically, she knew Rachel didn't mean it in a bad way.

"Don't worry, they're always over the top when it comes to each other although it's mostly Santana when it comes to material stuff but… I get you"

"Yeah?"

"I've been there and… this is gonna sound really dumb and self-centered but I used to think, why not me? You know? Why did Santana fall in love with Brittany and not with me? Or why did Brittany fall in love with Santana and not with me?"

"I though you were... straight?

"When did that ever stop anyone? Brittany didn't fall in love with Santana because she knew she was gay and the chances of her loving her back were higher than if she were straight. Hell, Britt had the worst time of her life when Santana still couldn't say she was in love with her out loud…"

"I just-" Quinn shrugged, not really knowing how to express what she felt back then. "We used to do everything together and then their relationship changed and I felt sorta left out."

Rachel's eyes widened and her mouth opened in shock, " You mean you wanted to have a threeso-"

"No! What?! God, no! Ew...no! What is wrong with you? They're like my sisters. I just felt kinda lonely because we used to share everything and then there was this _one thing_ that they couldn't share with anyone else, not even dating other people changed what they felt for each other."

"You felt jealous." Rachel stated, realization finally dawning on her.

" I did. But after a while I figured out that it wasn't because I wanted them to want me or pick me but because I wanted to have what they had... still have."

" You could still have it."

"Seriously? Have you seen them? Here's a thought... do you think Santana would even hesitate to kill someone in order to protect Brittany?"

"That is an extremely terrifying thought."

"Answer the question." 

"No… She isn't very civil to start with and I can imagine she'd be barbaric if Brittany were at stake." 

"Yeah and I think Britt'd rather die than leave Santana at this point. They are just THAT dramatic when it comes to each other." She smiled as she shook her head, reminiscing on the past.

"And it's always been this way… When we were little, Brittany got chickenpox and Santana was dead-set on taking care of her, her parents came to pick her up and tried to take her home but she would start crying and begging for them to let her stay. They figured they'd let her since it's better to catch chickenpox when you're a kid rater than when you're grown up. I remember she was so excited she ran up to Britt's room, jumped on her bed and kissed her."

"What?!" Rachel gasped, surprised and intrigued at the same time.

"Yeah, well, I guess back then she had no qualms about it because she didn't know it was a thing or maybe she just forgot I was there too. It was just natural for them but I remember that for some reason I averted my eyes. I just knew it was a private moment, you know? Even if they didn't yet."

"You were always the mature one then"

"Well, I don't know about that. I guess we're all mature and immature in our own ways. We just think and express ourselves differently I suppose. Anyway, Brittany was so happy about not being alone but kept worrying about Santana getting sick too. Obviously Santana played it down and told her she'd be alright but not even a couple of hours later she was desperatly scratching everywhere."

"What about you? Didn't you get infected?", Rachel curiously asks.

"No, I had already gotten it a few months earlier but I still didn't stay because my parents and I were going to visit family. I was just there to pick up some stuff I left in Britt's house. The point of the story though is that it's okay to feel jealous. Santana actually hugged and kissed Britt while she was covered in blisters and camomile lotion. She slept in her bed and exposed herself to getting infected just because she wanted to be there for her. When I got chickenpox Santana said, 'Gross, Quinn is dying, I'm out of here."

"Wow, so she's always been mean."

Quinn waved it off, "She wasn't mean, she was just Santana" She shrugged. It was the truth. She held no grudges agaisnt her because of how she treated her. She always made it up to her in other ways and they just had different ways of relating to each other.

"I would have stayed with you…" Rachel mentions as casually as possible.

"Really?" Quinn felt her cheeks getting hot and she cursed her traitorous body knew she was blushing and there was no way to hide it.

"Yeah…"

They stay smiling at each other for a couple of seconds and then they chuckle and look away. After a minute of sharing comfortable silence Quinn speaks up.

"If I ever were to have a threesome though."

" It'd be with them." Rachel finishes for her.

"Totally."

Brittany was really happy to have Glee, lunch was just lunch but glee club was an actual break from her classes and she knew Santana still saw it as her sanctuary in school even though they were pretty open about their relationship now she knew Santana breathed a little easier when she was with "the glee club losers" as she called them.

They were waiting for Mr. Schue to announce their assignment of the week but instead of announcing something he announced someone.

"Listen up guys, we have a new member and I want you all to give a big warm nre directions welcome to Tracey Pratt!" Brittany's stomach drops when she sees Tracey stepping next to Mr. Shue looking coy.  
>Brittany is pursing her lips and Quinn is looking at her with utmost concern. Santana is just surprised someone actually wants to join their club. The rest of the gang doesn't seem fazed by the new addition since she just seems like the type to sway in the background or stand out by dancing since she's on the cheerios.<p>

_Why here? Of all places she's gonna be here now too? _Brittany's train of thought is interrupted by Mr. Schue,"But of course all new members need to audition with a song so Tracey, take it away"

The lights came down and Tracey floored most of the new directions members with a very sexy and rather flawlessly executed version of "Break the ice" that seemed to be directed at one new directions member in particular. Mr. Schue is the first one to applaud her even getting up from his seat, "Wow! Brittany, it looks like you may have some serious competition! Give it up for Tracey everybody!"  
>Almost everyone is all smiles and cheerfully clap for their new team-mate.<p>

"Thank you so much, you guys, I can already tell this is going to be really fun"

"Have a seat there next to your friends, Tracey." Mr. Schue points next to Santana and Brittany which makes Quinn internally go _"Oh shiiit"._

"We're not friends" All heads snap towards Brittany who has a nonchalant expression on her face which amuses Quinn and Santana and causes them to supress laughter.

"Brittany don't be rude" The teacher reprimands her.

"I've never seen her in my life, Mr. Schue and to be honest she looks like Kate Gosselin and that makes me very uncomfortable." She deadpans which sends Quinn, Santana and other glee clubbers in a fit of laughter.

"Strike two, Britt, you're on thin ice." Santana and Quinn can practically see the gears turning in Brittany's brain as she comes up with a retort but Quinn elbows her and shakes her head 'no' while Santana takes her hand and gives it a squeeze to keep her from going on to strike three.

The lesson went on as usual apart from the fact that everyone started chatting with Tracey and learning about her favorite artists and inspirations.

Santana gets up to look for some sheet music and Brittany is just completely spaced out before Quinn nudges her and asks,"Britt, you okay?"

"No, I'm super angry." She answers in a monotone voice.

"It's okay, I think I'm gonna talk to Santana tomorrow about you know who."

Brittany gulps, "Voldemort?"

Quinn chuckles but nods "Yeah, B"

The bell rings as Santana comes back to her seat, she puts the sheet music in her backpack and offers her hand to her girlfriend. Brittany smiles at the gesture and laces their fingers together glancing sideways to were she knows Tracey is looking from afar. Quinn walks with them since they have their last couple of classes together. In their last class Quinn notices Brittany's lost gaze and keeps staring at her changing expressions. It's as if she were watching something on tv, her eyebrows raise subtlely and she smiles slightly when her eyes look up and she bites her lower lip.

Something clicks in Quinn's brain and she kicks Brittany's chair next to her to get her attention.

"What?" Brittany's brows knit together.

"You were thinking about sex!"

"You can read minds?!" Brittany's jaw drops and her eyes widen in excitement.

"You're a pig!"

Brittany smirks and reaches in front of her where Santana is sitting and pokes her butt making her jump a little.

"You two should not be sitting in footsie-distance from each other in class" Quinn shakes her head.

She keeps poking her until Santana stealthily hands her a small piece of folded paper behind her back.

Brittany takes it, unfolds it and sees two happy little pigs with their snouts touching and hearts drawn above them. Santana turns her head and whispers,"Oink", having heard their entire exchange causing both blondes to smile. _Santana really is charming when she wants to be._ Quinn thinks.

After the last bell rings they say goodbye to Quinn and go out to the field where they have cheerios practice.

Once they reach the girls in the field Brittany speaks. "Hey Sanny, I have a question."

"You can ask me anything, Britt, what is it?"

"Well, it's kind of a sexy question." Santana's cheeks flushed and she selfcounsciously looked around to see if any of the girls were paying attention to their conversation. She'd rather not have to be worrying about other people listening in on them so while the other girls warmed up she took Brittany's hand and guided them towards to bleachers. Once they were comfortably sitting on the couch under the bleachers Santana leaned over and kissed Brittany's lips.

"Okay, now you can ask me" Santana stated, their faces only a few inches away from each other but far enough so they could see each other's eyes.

"I want to try something" Brittany nuzzled the side of her face against Santana's.

"Like, in bed?" Santana tilted her head and gently rubbed their noses together.

"Uh-huh" Brittany closed the space between them and went in for a short kiss.

"Something like what?"

Brittany's sprouted an embarrassed smile as her cheeks tinted red and she shyly looked away.  
>Santana took this oportunity to kiss a line from her jaw to her neck, leaving a few kisses there first and then her trailing her nose against Brittany's skin all the way to her ear.<p>

"Hmm, what could it possibly be that it's making _you_ act shy?" She seductively whispered before bitting down gently on Brittany's ear lobe.

"Hey, what is that supposed to mean?" Brittany playfully reprimanded her.

"It means that you're not exactly shy… specially in bed" Santana's hand rubbing her thighs was making her squirm and subconsciously spread her legs. She leaned closer in order to whisper in Santana's ear… Suddenly Santana's eyes widened and she jerked her head towards Brittany to look at her eyes and find out how serious she was about it. Turns out she was very serious.

"You want to- AW HELL NO!" Santana immediately jerks away from her.

"Why not?" Brittany furowed her brows

"Because _hell no_. It's not often that I can manage to say no to you Britt-Britt but we are so not going there so forget it."

"But Kurt and Blaine do it like that" Brittany crossed her arms over her chest and started pouting. She was kinda used to getting her way.

"I am not letting you put anything up my butt, Britt. Nothing. Ever. It's not gonna happen so put that pretty pout away."

"What about if I just use the thing?" She tried to negotiate.

"You're going to kill me with that! Absolutely not. I'd rather have your fingers up there than _that_!"

"I can work with fingers… So is that a yes?" Brittany asks once again hopeful.

Only to be declined another time,"No. It's a never in a million years."

"Okaaay" Brittany pouted and flopped back down on the couch resignedly.

Santana eyed her for a moment before she rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest, "Whatever… why do you even wanna do that anyway?"

"Well… I was researching some things on the internet and-"

"Which translates into you were watching porn", Santana cuts her off and quirks lifts an eyebrow at her while sporting a sly smirk.

"Hey!" Brittany protests weakly as Santana straddles her hips.

"What?" Santana answers with a full smile that reaches her eyes.

"There's nothing wrong with watching", Brittany says shyly.

"I know" Santana kisses her. "And if you want, we could watch together later"

"Hmm, sounds fun, but… I'd rather we watch ourselves."

"You wanna make another sexy video?"

"Uh-huh"

"Hmm, okay"

"It's only a fair trade for no butt sex"

"Hey, hey, you are not trading anything, I'm doing it because I want to. And because I love watching us too." All this sex talk had admitedly gotten her a bit worked up so when she leans down to kiss Brittany's lips again, the kiss escalates quickly turning heated and needy in a matter of seconds. Soon Santana can feel Brittany's hands gripping her hips and gently coaxing her into moving against her which of course her body complies.

Brittany could feel Santana's heat against her as the girl on top of her started putting more pressure every time she arched into her. She stopped them for half a second to lift Santana's leg and put hers over her hip so that their centers could press more firmly against each other and shifting them into a sitting position with her ankles locking around Santana's lower back.

They only snapped back to reality when they heard one of the girls screaming loudly from afar and then some others laughing playfully as they kept playing their impromptu game of tag. When Santana opened her eyes she was met with Brittany's coy smile as she had been caught lustfully staring at her through hooded eyes.

Santana smiled back as she rested her forehead against her girlfriend's and started feeling the build of an orgasm low in her belly.

"We shouldn't be doing this here Britt-Britt" She unconvincingly argued between heavy breaths.

"I know," Brittany whispered back before shifting her head and latching on to her neck causing Santana to moan and dig her short nails against her lover's back.

"Santanaaa!" Becky's voice echoed through the field and they both knew that meant play-time was over. Santana squeezed her eyes shut and kissed her harder before lifting her head and looking at her regretfully.

Brittany tried to follow her as she broke the kiss, eyes shut tight and hips still rocking, it was only until Becky called her girlfriend's name one more time that she realized she wasn't screaming Santana's name in her head. She snaped her eyes open and immediately a frown took over. "Awww. Noooo!" Brittany whined and turned face down on the couch.

"Come on, lets go you big baby" Santana smacked her ass which made Brittany yelp and Sit up straight.

"I don't want to!"

"Britt-Britt, please" Santana pleaded with urgency in her voice.

"Ugh, fine," She took Santana's outstretched hand and let herself get pulled up to her feet. "Having sexy times interrupted is now officially a strong number three on the things I like the least", She annoyedly huffed out and Santana couldn't help but agree. They get interrupted way to often. But maybe they wouldn't if they only did it in "appropriate" places.

They walk towards the girls on the field, some of them are practicing steps and jumps and others are just running around playfully shoving each other. As they get close Tracey "accidentally" bumps into Santana making the cheer captain drop her little note board. Tracy picks it up for her "accidentally" brushing their fingers together which doesn't go unnoticed by Brittany. 

"Thanks again" Santana gives her tight-lipped smile and nods her head before turning to the other girls.  
>Brittany glares at Tracey and makes a point of enthusiastically hugging Santana from behind and kissing her cheek, making the cheerio captain squeal before Brittany quickly lets her go and smacks her butt.<p>

Santana was used to Brittany's outbursts of affection so she though nothing of it and just giggled before composing herself and addressing the rest of the girls.

"Okay, you're all gonna partner up and practice some back flips and front flips. The newbs go with a more experienced partner, understood?" They all assented and soon all the girls were partnered up. All of them except for Tracey who had intentionally gone to santana to sheepishly ask who she should be partnered up with. Since both Brittany and Santana were veteran cheerleaders, it'd make sense for Santana to pair herself with Tracey instead of pairing herself with Brittany but just as she was about to answer, Becky came up behind Santana and told her that coach Sue wanted to see her in her office.

"Parner up with Britt" Santana ordered before walking with Becky towards Sue's office.

Brittany was far from happy with the arrangement but she would much rather bite the bullet and be Tracy's partner than have her paired up with Santana.

She is supposed to help Tracey transition from handstand to flip. Brittany has an uneasy feeling but tells herself it'll be over soon and gets into position anyway.

She is supposed to hold Tracey's ankles while she does a handstand that's supposed to ease her into a backflip. Once Tracey is already on standing on her hands and Brittany starts to shift their position Tracey kicks her feet upwards taking Brittany by surprise and striking her face with a force that makes Brittany see darkness as she staggers back and sits down against her will.

She yelps and her eyes are forced shut. As she clutches her face she's tickled by drops of sweat travelling down her neck. She tries to wipe them away only to realize that the warm trickle is coming from her nose and pouring down her throat which makes her want to throw up.

Santana is on her way out of Sue's office already down the hall when she gets a text from one of her cheerleader friends who used to be in the Troubletones.

_From: Rochelle  
>Hey cap, your girl got hurt, come back ASAP and bring a towel cos she's a bleeder.<em>

Santana ran over at full speed as soon as she finished reading the text, she grabbed a towel and a water bottle before sprinting out of the building. Her heart dropped when she saw Brittany lying down in the middle of the field, some of the girls were kneeling down next to her, trying to help her but most of them were just gawking. Brittany has her hand pressed over her right eye, trying to brace herself from the throbing pain and her cheerios top was covered in blood as well as her mouth and chin even though she kept wiping it away it just kept pouring out.

"What the fuck happened?!" Santana's hysterical voice made them all snap their attention to her.

"It was an accident" Tracey was quick to explain. Santana looks towards the other cheerios, some nod and others shrug. Accidents have happened before but never to brittany, not when it comes to cheerios or dancing, she's just too damn good and agile for that. Still, pairing her with a less experienced cheerio may have been a mistake.

Santana falls to her knees beside her, "Britt… Britt, I'm here, can you open your eyes for me, sweetie?" She didn't have time to even think about being embarrassed about pet names, she just wanted to help Brittany in the gentlest way she could.

Brittany manages to open one eye halfway, wincing and hissing at the surge of pain brought by the movement.

"Baby, show me where it hurts" Brittany points to her nose and then to her injured eye.

"Did you hurt anything else?" Brittany slowly shakes her head, her hand still squeezing at her nose to stop the bleeding. Santana takes the small towel over her shoulder and gently tries to wipe Brittany's chin, over her mouth and under her nose, stoping when the blonde lets out a small grunt.

Santana gets her phone out and speed dials her father, the line rings two times before he answers.

"Dad, Brittany's hurt and I need you to see her, like, right this second."

Brittany's eyes widen and the movement makes a sharp pain shoot through her face and she squirms, letting out a small groan that sounds something like "Oh no, my dad-in-law". It's not that she doesn't like Santana's dad, in fact she loves both of Santana's parents. It's just she hates hospitals and especially hates being a patient.

"Well you better get un-busy fast because I'm taking her over there as we speak… Alright, I'll see you soon."

Santana silently asks for help from her ex-Troubletones friends and two of the girls help her bring Brittany to her feet.

"I'm so sorry, Brittany" Tracey claims but neither Brittany nor Santana paid much attention to her pleas.

"We're done for today" Santana ends practice early in order to take Brittany to the hospital.

"I'll deal with you later" Santana rasps out to Tracy, the threatening undertones not overlooked by anyone in earshot. She throws Brittany's arm over her shoulder to help her walk even though her legs are fine but still Santana worries she might pass out before they get to the car.

Before they go Brittany turns her head to Tracey and lets the faintest ghost of a smirk take over her lips. She takes comfort in knowing Santana would never worry like this for her, hell, Santana would never get like this over anybody else.

The cheerios say goodbye and good luck to Brittany and Santana once the blonde is safe inside Santana's car. She seems to be falling asleep because she keeps wobbling from side to side.

"We'll be there soon, baby. Hang on for me, okay?"

Brittany nods, the blood flowing more gently down her nose than it was minutes ago. She starts coughing, trying to take back the blood she swallowed. She coughs into her hand and wipes it over her bloody towel trying to not stain Santana's car seats.

"I'm sorry, I'm probably getting blood all over your car" She weakly laments.

"Love, I honestly couldn't give a shit about my car. All I care about is getting you to the hospital and getting you better again, alright?" Santana gives her free hand a reassuring squeeze.

"Okay"

When they get to the hospital, Santana takes Brittany by the hand, leading her toward the reception.

"Shit, I forgot my phone in the car"

"It's okay, I can wait for you here while you get it."

"No, I'm not leaving you alone. I'll just ask the receptionist to make him come down"

"Is Dr. Lopez in his office?" Santana inquires, purposely showing her impatience.

"Do you have an appointment?" The women indifferently asks not even bothering to look up from the files she's currently reading.

"Can you call him? It's an emergency" Santana grits her teeth and wills herself to keep her cool.

The receptionist turns to look at Brittany, "Oh? What seems to be the emergency?"

"I got kicked in the face" Brittany manages to squeak out while pressing the small towel to her nose.

"I'm afraid 'kicked in the face' doesn't qualify as an emergency. Fill this form" She handed them some papers which Santana refused to take.

"The only thing I'm gonna fill is your ass with my foot if you don't tell Santiago Lopez right fucking now that Santana Lopez is waiting for him. And I suggest you hurry up if you like having a job. I wonder what he'll think of you letting his daughter-in-law bleed to death in the lobby"

"I didn't know Dr. Lopez had a son too" The puzzled woman blurted out.

"Son? What are you talking abou-" Santana countered bewildered and a little offended but she was cut off by the woman holding her hand up while on the phone.

"Dr. Lopez? Yeah, there is a Santana Lopez and her sister-in-law waiting for you in the lobby." Santana looks at her appalled and baffled by how she jumped to that conclusion.

"He'll be in his office in five minutes so go ahead and wait for him there if you like" The older woman waved them off after she hung up.

"She's not my sis-" But before she can finish, Brittany is pressing her lips against hers, finally making an impression and putting things in perspective for the receptionist.

Both Santana and the receptionist are a bit startled but Brittany pulls her away before anyone can say anything.

They walk into Dr. Lopez's empty office and Santana moves a chair for Brittany to sit in, she squats down infront of her and rubs her hands comfortingly over Brittany's thighs.

"How are you feeling?" Santana worriedly asks.

"Dizzy" Brittany responds with her eyes still shut and lightly shakes her head from side to side.

Santana furrows her brow, upset that she can't do anything to help her feel better exept wait for her father. Luckily he gets there rather quickly.

"Que le paso a mi güera favorita?" His heavily accented voice booms as he opens the door. Brittany smiles at the nickname even though she didn't fully understand most of what he said.

"Pa, come on. Please check her nose, I think she broke it." Santana stands quickly to get out of the way.

_I didn't break it. Someone broke it for me._ Brittany thinks to herself.

"Sure thing, just hop on the exam table, Britt" He gestures towards it and in a couple of seconds Santana is holding her hand as she places a foot on the stepping stool and sits down on the table.

"So what happened?" He asks while getting a small flashlight.

"Cheerleading accident" Santana answers and Brittany would furrow her brows if it didn't hurt so much. This was far from an accident.

"Ah, cheerleading… Brutal sport indeed." He answered with amusement laced in his voice but still nodded understandingly. "I'm sorry, Britt, this is gonna hurt a bit but I'm only checking if it's broken." Dr. Lopez apologizes beforehand and reaches for her nose after Brittany grunts her consent.

He tries to be as gentle as posible as he shifts her nose left, right, upwards, downwards, and traces the bridge of her nose with his thumb and index fingers.

Brittany is trying to be brave and not make a big deal out of her pain, just letting out small grunts she can't manage to hold in but the tears running down her cheeks say otherwise.

Santana's eyes are filled up with sympathetic tears which doesn't go unnoticed by her father who internally rolls his eyes at his daughter's overdramatic reaction. He walks over to his desk to get some packets of pill samples and Brittany takes advantage and lies on the table to rest while she can.

"I'm sorry, mija." He tells Santana very seriously, shaking his head from side to side regretfully when he comes back to them.

"What?! What's wrong with her?!" She almost yells at him once he places a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm going to have to… cut her nose off" He tries to tell her with a straight face but he snorts while trying to supress his laughter which makes Brittany burst out laughing too.

"Oh my god, why can't you take anything seriously?!" He pushes his hand off of her and turns to Brittany.

"Don't make me laugh! It hurts a lot!" Brittany squeaks out as Santana kneels down on the stepping stool and drappes herself over her torso. She then presses a single kiss to Brittany's collarbone and holds her tightly.

Dr. Lopez just shakes his head while his laughter dies down, "She'll be okay, Santana. She just needs to rest, put some ice on her injury and take some mild pain medication"

She lifts her head from it's place on Brittany's chest and sniffs before she stealthily wipes her nose "So she's okay?"

"Yes, it's just her eye we need to worry about, it looks like that was where she received the full force of the hit. It's obviously going to bruise badly but I'm more worried about her getting an infection since she popped quite a few blood vessels, see?"

He forces Brittany's eyelids apart and Santana thinks she's gonna be sick when she see's blood red mingling with her beautiful ocean blues. Brittany just hisses in response.

"Pa!" She slaps his arm. "You're hurting her!"

"And if you slap me and I poke her eye with my fingers it will be your fault." He quickly retorts.

"Whatever… what about her nose?"

"I don't think it's broken but we need to take some x-rays to be sure. You up for it güera?"

"Noooo, I just wanna go home."

Brittany sits up and holds her head between her hands. She really just wants to get out of there but Santana is having none of it so she kneels on the stepping stool once again, her body slightly leaning on Brittany's legs. Her legs twich for a moment where she had to fight the urge to open them and lock them around Santana just out of habit.

"Britt, please let them take some x-rays, just to be sure."

Brittany is very reluctant to accept, she is just too tired and wants to bury herself in her blankets and sleep for a whole day. Santana seems to sense her reluctance and brings out the big guns…

"Please baby, for me?" She grabs Brittany's hands and interlaces their fingers.

That made Brittany's resolve crumble quickly but she still had a few conditions of her own.

"Fine but can we get ice-cream later?"

Santana smiled and brought Brittany's hand to her lips, kissing her knuckles adoringly.

"Anything for you"

"Jesus Christ, mija, where did you get this one?! she's worse than your mother!" Dr. Lopez jokingly stated, making Brittany chuckle and Santana roll her eyes and blush in embarrassment.

Brittany goes ahead and gets her x-rays and like Dr. Lopez had said, her nose was intact (on the inside at least). She tries her best to clean herself up with Santana's help and when she looks in the mirror she could already tell her face was only going to get even more swollen and her bruises bluer. On the plus side, she gets a cool eye-patch.

They said their thank you's to Santana's father and the staff who helped them out and on their way home Santana got a text from him.

_From: Dad_

_I forgot to tell you… No rigorous activities for a few days, okay? At least until the swelling goes down._

Santana's eyebrows shot up and then furrowed. Brittany noticed her reaction to the text and had to ask, "What?"

Santana just kept her eyes on the road and handed her the phone.

After reading it Brittany juts out her pout, "Does that mean no pirate sex?"

Santana smirks at her remark and reaches for her hand. "I don't know but I sure as hell am not about to ask him"

They mostly drive in silence until they get to Brittany's house. Santana gets out of the car first and walks over to the passenger side to open Brittany's door and help her carry her school bag and duffle bag.

"I'll walk you to your door, c'mon." They walked through the front yard and just as they got to the front door it swung open before Santana could get Brittany's keys out.

"Brittany Susan Pierce! What the hell happened to your face?!" Her mother covered her mouth in shock with one hand and tried to reach for Brittany's face with the other one making Brittany flinch away before she touched her.

"Don't, it hurts."

"Well, I bet it does! Come inside girls"

"Actually, I was just dropping Britt off"

"Oh nonsense, you stay for dinner, Santana"

"Of course Mrs. Pierce"

"Brittany what happened?"

"Well, we were-"

"Santana!" Ashley's voice comes echoing towards them.  
>Susan rolled her eyes at them before gasping out as she remembered she was cooking and ran to the kitchen before it burned.<p>

"Hey Ash" Santana greeted the small blonde by ruffling her hair.

She was all smiles before she caught sight of Brittany's face. "Whoa, what happened to you? Someone beat you with an ugly stick?"

"Hey, that's my girl your talking to, twerp." She was quickly chastized.

"I wanna be your girl too!" Santana's eyebrows shoot up and she looks to Brittany for help.

"Get lost, Ash!" Brittany dismisses her quickly. She is in no mood to be dealing with her sister's antics right now which in turn upsets Ashley.

"Hey, you can't tell me what to do! And besides, why can't you share?"

"What part of get lost don't you understand?!" Brittany's voice cracks at the end making Santana look at her with concern. She just doesn't want to be dealing with this, she's tired and hurt inside and out, she just wants to curl up next to Santana and sleep it off so she turned her back and started walking towards her room.

"You're just jealous!" Ashley's voice seemed to echo throughout the house.

Immediately Brittany turned around and shot Ashley the deadliest glare Santana had ever seen on her face. It surprised her but it also kind of scared her to see this other side of Brittany that doesn't come out much or ever really. There was dead silence as Santana looked between the Pierce sisters, the tension seemed to get more intense and it took two seconds for Brittany to snap and pounce on her little sister. Luckily Santana was there to intercept her as Brittany crashed into her with her full weight which meant she had no intention of simply scaring her sister off.

"Britt, what are you doing? Stop." Santana tried to get her attention but her words landed on deaf ears as Brittany kept struggling against her. She could tell Brittany was holding back though, she was stronger than Santana and could easily knock her out of the way but of course she would never do that so she just tried to advance without fighting her off.

Ashley had recoiled the moment Brittany jumped her way and now she was feeling a mixture of fear, anger and hurt as her lower lip started to tremble and her eyes started to water.

"Britt, she was only playing!" Santana tried to pacify her.

"No I wasn't!" Ashley angrily blubbered out.

"Ashley!" Santana raised her voice at her which in turn made Ashley run away crying to her room and slamming the door once she was inside.

Brittany's breath was still erratic when Santana let go of her. They looked at each other and it broke Santana's heart how Brittany's face scrunched up as she turned away from her and walked up the stairs to her room.

She stood there for a couple of seconds but before she could follow her up, Susan's voice stopped her.

"Girls, I heard shouting, what's going on?" Susan came in view.

"Ash and Britt" Santana said as an answer.

Susan sighed out, "These girls are gonna kill me one day"

"Tell me about it"

"What happened?"

"Strangely they were kinda fighting over me and I don't really know why? It's weird and Brittany got really upset and then Ashley got upset and it was a mess. Britt almost jumped Ash but I stopped her."

"Oh, she did not! It's her baby sister, she should know better than that!"

"Oh no, she does. I know she does. It's just she's really tired right now and my dad gave her some medication too so that might have something to do with it. It's just- I don't know… I'll talk to her"

"I should probably tell you something but they're both going to kill me if they find out I told you so you have to promise me you're going to zip it"

"Uh yeah, of course Susan, what is it?"

_Two weeks earlier._

_"Honey, I think it's wonderful that you girls indulge in the physical manifestation of your affections._

_I know that you love each other very much and I'm very happy that you are happy."_

_"But?"_

_"But I'm afraid that as long as your sister is around the house, your father and I are gonna have to ask you to limit the places where you have intercourse to just your Bedroom… and maybe the basement if you promise to keep the door locked"_

_Brittany furrows her brows, "Inter...?"_

_"Don't do it in front of your sister" Her dad passes by and takes a twinkie from the open box above the refrigerator._

_"Oh... Oh! No, mom. We wouldn't, we're not that irresponsible. Besides, Ashley and us are barely ever here at the same time."_

_"Just making sure"_

"_Okay, but mom? Could you please not say anything about this to Santana? And like, try to not make any comments on sex stuff? Like our sex stuff? It's just that she's kinda sensitive still about that and I don't want her to feel uncomfortable"_

_"Well, alright. Just because she's my favorite daughter in law"_

_"She's your only daughter in law"_

_One week later:_

_"Hey Britt, did you hear the news?"_

_"What news?"_

_"Ashley's in love" She says dramatically causing Brittany to giggle and Ashley to scowl like a certain someone she knows very well._

_"That true, Ash?"_

_"No… well… maybe"_

_"Oh, how exciting! Is it a boy at school?"_

_"Nuh-uh!"_

_"A girl at school?"_

_"Nope"_

_"A teacher?" _

_"I'm not gonna tell you cause it's a secret!"_

_"But I'm super good at keeping secrets!"_

_Ashley sighs resignedly "Fine but you have to promise you won't tell her, okay?"_

_"Ooh! A girl?! Who is it?!"_

_"Santana"_

_"What?" Her face was completely emotionless._

_"Santana, your friend"_

_"You can't like Santana!"_

_"Why not?!"_

_"Because she's my girlfriend!"_

_"So? Quinn is your girlfriend too!"_

_"No, I don't mean a friend who is a girl. Santana and I are in a relationship… like, dating?"_

_"Dating?"_

_"Ash, we make out all the time!"_

_"You make out with Santana?!"_

_Brittany's mom pipes up, "Seriously Ash, how did you never notice? They are all over each other 24/7"_

_"Santana probably makes sure we don't do anything in front of her but I hadn't noticed until now."_

_"Seriously, I'm gonna have to have her tested because you girls and your hormones are kinda hard to miss" Her mom tells her over her cup of coffee._

_"Hmm, maybe we should start having sex in front of her"_

_"What?!"_

_"Nothing"_

"Oh" Some realization was dawning on Santana atfer hearing that, she had mixed feelings about everything but mostly it was embarrassment and weirdly cockiness, she wanted to smirk at the fact that both Pierce sisters were attracted to her but her ego would have plenty of time to bloat later. Right now she just wanted to comfort her girlfriend.

"Any time, just remember" She mimed her lips zipping and threw away an imaginary key. Santana just smiled at how alike Brittany and her mother were.

"Of course" She excused herself and went upstairs.

Santana quietly entered Brittany's room and closed the door behind her. She quickly spotted Brittany lying on her side covered in blankets. She took a few steps before she noticed an open drawer and Britanny's cheerios uniform strewn on the floor. She walked over to close it but not before taking some shorts and a t-shirt for herself. She discarded her uniform, dressed herself and soon the bed dipped as she climbed on it and got under the covers. She scooted closer to Brittany until she was pressed snuggly against her back and sharing her pillow.

"Baby, what happened downstairs?" Santana asked as she gently sneaked an arm over Brittany's slim waist and set her hand over her stomach.

She was answered with a shrug.

"Do you want to talk about it?" She set her chin over Brittany's shoulder.

Brittany shook her head no. She had figured as much.

"Okay" She would let her rest now and ask again later. _"She's had a tough day" _She thought as she pressed a kiss to the nape of Brittany's neck and nuzzled further against her. She continued brushing her lips lightly over Brittany's skin as her eyes got heavier and closed. Her breathing had already evened out and she was just lazily moving her bottom lip when Brittany shifted. Santana jolted and gasped lightly when she felt Brittany move, she had been nearly asleep but she sighed out and closed her eyes again once Brittany settled and was now facing her. She sensed Brittany's closeness so when she felt soft lips touching her own she was ready to reciprocate.

Their lips moved together slowly and the only thing that could be heard in the room was the wet sound of their mouths closing against one another. Santana took Brittany's bottom lip between her own and gently sucked on it. Once their tongues touched Brittany stopped moving and exhaled through her nose, the sensation almost making her entire system malfunction until she feels Santana coaxing her into moving again.

They kept kissing leisurely as Santana's arm rubbed Brittany's back affectionatelly. After a few minutes Santana's hand slipped under her shirt to caress her skin directly, dragging the tips of her fingers up and down Brittany's back. Their kiss stayed unhurried but passionate all the same as Santana's hand found its way to Brittany's backside under her shorts. She cupped and kneaded her which in turn made Brittany sluggishly undulate against her and a small amount of warm liquid gush from between her legs though neither had any intention of going further. It was just their bodies reacting to each other. They were slipping away from consciousness but they kept kissing each other until they both fell asleep.

A few hours later they were woken up by Susan knocking on Brittany's door even though it was unlocked. She could have just gone inside but she knew better.

"Girls, dinner is ready. Get dressed and come down"

Santana frowned at the fact that Susan speculated they were naked. She also frowned at the fact that the right side of her face all the way up to her ear was covered in drool. It was almost pitch black at that point so she turned on the light before waking her girlfriend up.

"Ugh, Britt" She touched her cheek and it was sticky. She scowled and placed a hand on Brittany's shoulder in order to wake her up.

"Wake up princess saliva" She patted and shook her gently. It didn't take long for Brittany to open her eyes and hiss once the light met her bad eye.

Santana tried her best to place herself between Brittany and the lightbulb on the ceiling but it didn't work as well so she passed her the eye patch.

"Oh gross, San, you slobbered all over me"

"Oh no you don't. Don't pin this on me, this was all you."

"Nuh-huh,"

"Ya-huh, come on get up now, your mom said dinner was ready."

They got up and washed their hands, faces and teeth and joined Brittany's family soon after.

"Britt, did you get in a fight?"

"Not exactly"

"Because you know very well that we do not condone violence in this family" Susan said pointedly, reminding the girls of the incident earlier.

"I know, mom, I got kicked in the face, alright? I didn't even do anything!"

"How did you just get kicked in the face?" Mr. Pierce curiously inquires.

"It was a girl on the squad. She did it on purpose. We were practicing some flips and she kicked her legs out for no reason other than to hurt me. It wasn't a fight. I didn't fight back because I couldn't, she almost knocked me out." She says to her parents and Santana's eyes almost bug out.

"Wait, what? The other girls said it was an accident, Britt."Santana tries to reason quickly but at the same time the idea of Tracy or anyone hurting her girl especially premeditatedly makes her blood boil.

"The other girls weren't paying attention and you weren't there." She accuses.

"Are you sure about it?" Santana was surely taken aback and she wasn't exactly doubting Brittany's word but if she wanted to do something about Tracey she had to make sure she was guilty first.

"Why wouldn't I be?!" Brittany snaps at her.

"Why are you so angry?" Her father interjects.

"Probably because I got beat up and my _girlfriend_ isn't on my side!"

"I'm always on your side" Santana tells her honestly. She is on her side, always, she just hadn't heard the explanation yet.

"You probably deserved it" Ashley adds bitterly.

She abruptly stands up, her chair making a startling noise, "And then I get home and this asshole starts pushing my buttons instead of being a good sister to me!"

"Brittany watch your mouth" Her dad reprimands her.

"Or what?" She talks back, which is something she never does and takes them all aback.

"Brittany… Sit. Down." Susan tersely commands.

"No… I'm not hungry anymore. I'm going back to sleep." Brittany gets up from the table and storms out.

Santana looks torn between going after her and staying; Her body is half way sitting and standing up for a couple of seconds before Mrs. Pierce relieves her.

"Santana" She nods in the direction Brittany had gone and Santana is up running after her but Brittany's voice is quick to stop her.

"_Don't _follow me up"

So she sits back down after hearing Brittany's door slam closed, feeling a bit embarrassed and out of place.

She plays around with her food for a few minutes before Susan tells her that Brittany's been a bit grumpy since the two of them had their "fight" the other night. Santana starts to feel a bit guilty and after they awkwardly finish their meals she goes upstairs to try to talk it out. Unfortunately the door is locked once she gets there which means Brittany doesn't want anyones company at the moment. She had left her uniform in Brittany's room but she had spares, luckily for her they left their bags in the living room so she wouldn't have to force Brittany's door open to get her car keys. She got to her bag and ripped a page out of a notebook before walking out, she took a pen and started writing.

_Hey Britt-Britt, I know you're having a crap day and I know it's partly because of me and I'm really really sorry. I need you to understand that whatever I said that made you mad at me was because I didn't know what had happened. You still haven't really told me what happened. Please don't keep me in the dark, Britt, I'm __**always**__ on your side. You must know that by now. You know you mean the world to me and I can't stand to see you like this. Please talk to me about what's bothering you. I promise I'll listen and __I'll always be there for you__._

_With all my love,_

_Santana._

She folded the letter in half, walked upstairs, shoved it under Brittany's door and hoped for the best before she went back home.


End file.
